


Me and My Shadow: Spirit

by Alurax



Series: Me and My Shadow [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Gerudo are bitches, Male Bonding, Shadow Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even against Link's friendly nature his shadow -loving dubbed Knil- still seems to hate him,though the desire for his death starts to dwindle. The two begin to wonder if they can actually function as a team, despite the opposing forces. Bromance galore. (Mentioned rape/non-con for one brief moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No making fun of my title.

Link was traveling down the roads of Hyrule, on his way to visit the Gerudo. A tribe of female warriors that recently accepted him into their group. The current leader wanted to speak with him about some important matter. He was to be filled in on the details upon his arrival, but he had to be there before the day was out.

Navi had settled herself in the collar of Link's shirt, so as not to fall off of Epona's bucking back. She caught a glimpse of a strange shadow, and a flash of black. Navi flitted up, tugging on Link's ear. "Hey, Link. There's something-"

Her speech was muffled, and shortly cut off. Startled, Link pulled on Epona's reins to turn her about, drawing his sword. "Navi?" He looked around, but there was no sign of the little faerie. "Oh, no. Hiya." Link urged Epona forward, in search of Navi.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a black flash, and instinctively raised his sword to defend. Though the attack didn't damage, the force behind it knocked the young Hylian from his horse. Epona whinnied, coming to a halt a few steps away. She reared up her legs, as if to frighten away whatever had just attacked her master, but he wasn't at all fazed by the horse.

Link rose quickly to his feet, drawing his sword. He stared straight into the angry red eyes of his own reflection. "It's you." Link lowered his sword, but raised it quickly, as he was attacked once more. His dark self's eyes flared, as he forced Link onto his knees. "Of course, it's me. You got away from me last time, but now I'll kill you for sure."

Link matched the glare, forcing his-self back. He rose to his feet, sword raised, and prepared. "Where's Navi? You better not have hurt her."

Dark Link just grinned at him, eyes still narrowed. "Your little faerie is fine." He motioned to where a small blue light was being overpowered by a violet light, with a slight reddish tint. "At least for now. Whether or not Ivan wants to kill her, is her choice. You should worry more about me." He rushed forward at Link, knocking him back into the rocky cliffs, before he had time to fully prepare himself.

The attacks came fiercely, giving hardly if any time to even defend, let alone attack back. The best Link could do was try to roll out of the way, but that only ended with a deep gash being cut into his right calf. Link scurried to his feet, finally able to swing back. Although it didn't last too long.

His shadow seemed more vicious than he had back in the water temple. Then he was just smug, boasting about how he was going to kill him. About how he was stronger. But now… he let his sword do all the talking. More often than not, that black blade came straight for his throat – at least when it wasn't cutting chunks out of his skin.

Before he knew it, the Master Sword went flying into the rocks, far out of Link's reach. He fell to the ground, panting and sweating from pain and exhaustion. The tip of the ebony Master Sword, pierced into the underside of his jaw. Those gleaming red eyes shone with malice, and a slight trace of fear. "Now… you will die. My nightmare will finally end." A black leather boot kicked hard into his chest, forcing Link onto his back, and holding the air from reaching his lungs. He raised the sword high into the air, until the blood glinted in the bright sun. Blood eyes, matching the mess sprayed on his smoky skin, shone with hatred. The black blade was thrust down toward the Hylian laying helplessly under his heavy boot.

"NO!" Navi wormed free, flying over as fast as her little wings could carry her. She hit the blade at full force, seconds before it hit her master. The sword was knocked away from it's target, but still remained in Dark Link's hands. He glared at the small faerie, now laying unconscious a few feet away.

"You filthy little bug." Momentarily forgetting his former target, he stepped over to the helpless faerie. "If you wish to die, I'd be more than happy to oblige." He raised the sword to his new target.

"NO, STOP!" Link cried. He tried to get up and run over to Navi, but his blood loss had grown worse, and he could hardly move. All he could manage was to pick up a rock and throw it at his shadow's head.

Those menacing red eyes flared at him again.

"Why are you doing this?" Link pleaded. "I had to take you down, in that temple, or you would've killed me. You should be my nightmare. How am I your's?"

Dark Link's shoulders dropped. "You wouldn't understand. How could you?" He turned fully to Link, making his way over. "I was created, from the darkness in your soul. Ganondorf created me to kill you. He put me in that temple to wait for you. To wait for the day when I could kill you, and earn my freedom." Enraged by the thought, he kicked Link sharply in the side, causing him to cry out in pain, and double over. "Seven years." He kicked him again, this time making sure to hit a fresh wound just under his ribs. "SEVEN YEARS I WAITED! All I could do was train. Get stronger so I could make sure to kill you when my time came." He continued to kick Link, each time seeming to get harder, until he was reduced to nothing more than a screaming ball of pain. "I was going to be free. I was going to kill you, but you had to do something I didn't know. You used magic. Fire. We were supposed to be the same. How could you use abilities I couldn't." His eyes started to tear, unsure if it was from frustration or his own pain. "It wasn't fair. I should've been the one to walk out of that temple. Not you. YOU SHOULD'VE DIED!"

He heard a loud winnie, and caught a quick glimpse of Epona rearing onto her hind legs, before a massive hoof collided with his head. Link's shadow hit the ground, dropping his sword, as Epona continued to stomp him for hurting her master.

Link managed to push himself up, weakly. "Epona, stop." He pleaded, but the horse seemed deaf to his pleas. Quickly Link fished the ocarina out of the pouch on his belt, and started to play a song to try and calm her down. Almost immediately upon hearing it, Epona stopped trampling her prey, and made her way to Link's side.

The dark faerie zoomed over to her beaten and bloody master, sparking a bit redder than usual.

Link pushed himself to his feet. After a quick glance at his shadow, he made his way to Navi. He scooped the small faerie up in his hands, trying to coax her awake. "Navi? Are you ok?"

(Alright, everyone, start clapping… sorry… couldn't resist.)

The faerie blinked at him slightly, sitting up in his hands. "Ow." She brought a hand to her head.

"Are you ok?" Link repeated, glad to see she was awake.

Navi turned up to Link, examining his face. "I'm starting to think I should be asking you that."

Link smiled. She was fine. "I'll be alright, but I'm not too sure about him." He caught a glance at his shadow lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head.

Navi flitted up from his hand. "Did you kill him?"

Link shook his head. "I didn't do it, but I'm not sure if he's still alive."

"If you didn't do it, who did?"

Link whistled for Epona to come to him. The horse made her way over, nuzzling Link with her head. Link smiled, rubbing her long nose. "You can be quite vicious when you want to be… can't ya, girl?"

She snorted contently. Link pulled himself up, by her saddle, reaching into the bag hanging from her side. He pulled out a glass bottle, filled with red potion. Link drank half of it, then slumped back to the ground, waiting for his wounds to heal enough to move. When he could, he stood, making his way over to the man lying on the ground. The reddish faerie, flew up in his way. "Stay away from him."

"I'm not going to hurt him." Link held up the bottle for her to see. "This can help." She didn't want to move, but seemed to let him push her aside.

Link kneeled next to his shadow's body, lifting his upper half in one arm, resting him against his knee. Navi rushed over to him. "You aren't going to heal him, are you?"

"I can't just let him die."

Navi turned a shade redder. "But he just tried to kill you."

"I know that." Link proceeded to tilt the glass bottle to his darker selve's lips, trying to get him to drink it.

"Then why are you healing him?"

"I'm only giving him enough to where he won't die. It's going to be some time before he'll wake up." Still leaving a little over half of what was left in the bottle, Link pressed the cork back into the top, whistling for Epona again. He lifted his-self in his arms, and laid him over the saddle. Replacing the bottle back in the bag.

Link looked up the side of the cliff for his sword, then climbed up to retrieve it. Navi flitted around his head anxiously as he sheathed it. "How can you just let him go like that?"

"I didn't say I was letting him go. I'm going to take him to the Gerudos and have them lock him up. But I'm not going to just let him die."

"How come?"

Link made his way back over, picking up the black bladed sword. "Navi, look." He pointed over to the man slumped over the back of his horse. The small faerie was sitting on his shoulder, stroking the blood soaked cheek.

"What if that was me?"

Navi's heart fell, and she slumped on Link's shoulder. "Guess you have a point."

"Besides." Link grasped Epona's rein, guiding her forward. "If I let him die, wouldn't that technically be suicide?"

xXx

Link arrived at Gerudo Fortress. He was greeted by the two guards at the front gate. "Our leader is awaiting your arrival.

"Alright. But I need you two to do me a favor."

The guards exchanged looks as he led Epona in so they could see the man draped across the back. "See this man?"

Immediately they raised their spears to him, as if he could somehow attack. "Do you wish for us to execute him?"

Link startled at the request. "No, of course not! I do need for you to lock him up, but treat his wounds first. I want to talk to him when he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, he's here?" The raven haired Hylian seaced his training, to turn to his faerie friend.

She nodded, a smile forming on her little lips.

Dark Link smiled. "Finally." His eyes shone with determination. He sheathed his sword, heading over to the unlocked door. Slowly, he turned the handle peering out. A spell had been placed on the door. He could look through the opening, but a barrier held him from passing through. But all that was about to change. Soon, his target would be coming through that door, over on that platform. Then it'd only be a matter of time before he could kill him. Once that boy was dead, the spell would be lifted… and he'd finally be freed.

The opposite door opened, and a blue figure, with blonde hair entered.

The shadow's smile broadened, as he shut the door. He turned away, heading back for the center of the room. His smile turned towards the little faerie flittering around his head. "Once this boy is dead, then we're going to get out of here." His eyes closed, head drooping a bit. "After today, I never want to see any water ever again."

The unlocked door opened, and Dark Link leapt up into the tree, resting in the center of the room. He watched as the young Hylian slowly crept in. His head darted from side to side. Link had encountered so many traps in various dungeons that he was a bit paranoid when none could be seen.

He glanced up at Navi to verify if she could see anything. She just shrugged. "Might as well proceed. Just be aware." She flitted into the brim of his hat, while Link took a deep breath and ventured forward.

Un-aware that his shadow rested above, watching his every move. When Link had passed the tree, Dark Link motioned for his faerie to quickly lock the other door.

Link could see the door ahead of him and froze. This wasn't right. There were bars on it. He moved closer, pulling at the iron bars covering the wooden door, testing the sturdiness. They were solid. His eyes darted around. There was nothing else in this room, but what seemed to be mirrors to give an illusion of endlessness. "Something's not right." Immediately he spun around and ran for the other door he had entered.

"No." Link closed in on the door, but it had been barred to. He clamped onto the bars and pulled sharply. "I'm trapped."

"Join the club."

Link spun around at hearing the voice. Most likely his next opponent. There was a black figure crouched under the tree, a faerie flittering around his head. He stood, slowly making his way towards him. A pair of red eyes glowered at him, a black blade gleaming as it was drawn from it's sheath. "Tell me, Link. Are you prepared to die?"

Link's legs felt weak. Who was this guy? Navi peered out of the brim of his hat. "Link… he looks just like you."

"Smart little bug. I am you." Dark Link raised his sword. "And only one of us can exist. So you have to die."

Link's jaw lagged, eyes widening with incomprehension. How could there be two of him? And what was he doing in a place like this?

Before he fully got the chance to make sense out of any of it, a black blade swung down on him. Link raised his shield to block, but the blade seemed to swing around him to slice into his back. He cried out, falling forward.

Dark Link grinned at him. "What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting back?" He swung again, purposely hitting the shield and knocking his light counterpart backwards onto the ground. The shield vibrated hot, as more attacks relentlessly pounded against it. "Come on, Link. Fight back." He kicked the shield out of his hands, pointing the tip of his blade straight into his throat. "What's wrong? Are you actually smart enough to realize when you're outmatched? It's good of you to die, so I can live."

Link's eyes narrowed. He swung at the falling blade, sending it's holder reeling backwards. Dark Link's eyes widened in shock upon his prey, who was now on his feet, looking ready for attack. A hand wiped at his lips, turning it back into a smile. "Much better. I'd hate to think I've been waiting for someone so weak."

They both swung, swords making a sickening clang when they met. Dark Link gleamed at the battle. He could read his movement's so easily. Each attack parried with ease. Each strike showed subtle differences in their abilities, but with a true battle, that small opening was enough. Dark Link could feel it. He was stronger, faster. As their blades met they were both knocked back, but his counter-part reeled more, opening him up for an attack, which only could lead to more. He slowly chipped away at him. Wishing to break his prey fully.

Link gasped in pain and screamed, thrusting his sword forward. Easily, his shadow leapt up, avoiding it. His feet lightly landed on the outstretched Master Sword. A black blade came down into his shoulder. As his platform fell, with the cry of pain, he flipped over Link's head, stabbing him straight into the back.

Link fell to his knees, panting, as his shadow laughed. Sweat fell from his brow from the heat of his pain. "W-why?"

"Why what?" Dark Link sauntered over to his victim. "Why am I kicking your ass?" He pulled the blue hat from the injured man's head, using it to wipe the blood from his blade. "Or are you wondering why you're so weak? Either way, it's not going to matter soon."

Link looked up at him. The hat hit him in the face. His shadow made his way back over to him. The black blade settled under his chin. "There's no doubt now, who's stronger. You fought well, but I gotta say, I'm disappointed." He shrugged. "Oh well. Que sera."

Link closed his eyes, enabling himself to see the black Master Sword's movements. A warmth engulfed his right hand, and he thrust it onto the cool damp ground. Almost immediately, a dome of fire pushed out from his body.

Red eyes widened in shock, as their owner, jumped back to try and avoid the flames. He patted the fire that had ignited the front of his tunic. "What was that?"

Link panted, rising to his feet. Now that his opponent was away from him, he could concentrate on gathering more power, for a further range.

Dark Link put up his shield to try and block it, but the fire seemed to push past, burning him. The shield seared hot, forcing him to drop it. "Fire!" Before he was able to fully transfer it all, another wall of flames came for him. Dark Link flipped back and out of the way. The wall disintegrated before him, reaching it's limits. His smile returned as Link slumped to the floor, exhausted. "Don't know where that came from. But I'm not going to give you a chance to unleash anything else." He rushed him, sword raised. "I'm not going to fall prey to you looking at your limits. Now die."

The black blade lifted high over his head, ready to pierce it's prey. Just before it made contact, Link reached into whatever magic he had left, and unleashed one more attack powered by the Goddess, Din.

Being only inches away, Link's dark shadow instantly caught fire. He fell back screaming, seeking the water to put out the flames. Before he knew what had happened, he was engulfed by the water. The flames were out, but he still couldn't breath. He was completely submerged in water. Vaguely, overhead, he could make out a distant light. Desperately clawing at the water, he tried to pull towards it, but the light seemed to get further away. Why could he not reach it? He clutched his hands to his mouth, trying to hold in the last bit of air. All went dark until all he could see was a faint glow from his faerie, who had probably dived in after him.

This wasn't right. It's not how it was supposed to go. Link was supposed to be the one who died. Once that pathetic excuse for a swordsman was gone, he could finally live. He'd finally be free to get out of here. He'd be able to explore the world, but not now…

How could he let this happen?

All thought seemed to leave his head. His senses overcome by darkness. He couldn't die here. A blur of scaly blue crossed his vision. This wasn't right.

The darkness seemed to be pierced by a high-pitched tone. A soft melody guiding his senses back into control. He soon became aware that he could breath again. This realization was enough to force his eyes open.

Dark Link sat up briskly, feeling heavy weights against his hands. He looked down to see chains around his wrists. What? Where was he? His eyes scanned the area. The walls surrounding him seemed to be constructed of wood and clay.

The melody drew his attention to it. Outside of the steel bars, sat Link. The small blue ocarina was to his lips, and a delicate song issued from it. He had to admit… it was pretty.

Link seemed to notice his staring. He stopped playing, and gently laid the ocarina in his lap. "Do you dream?"

Dark Link started from the comment. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Link stood, walking over to the bars. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare." He stopped just short of reaching them. His eyes were soft. Almost pitiful as he looked down at his shadow. "What was it about?"

Dark Link grimaced, turning his head away. "Take a guess."

Link took a second to decipher his words. Then he remembered what he said to him earlier. "Oh… I see."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Dark Link growled. "I don't fucking need your sympathy."

Link kneeled so he was level with his shadow. "It's not sympathy. I just want to understand you. If you're hurting, maybe I can help you."

The raven haired man growled again, lunging forward at him. However, before he could reach, a chain caught his left foot. The chain was attached to the back wall. He fell forward, inches away from the bars. In frustration, he screamed, "I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! Especially not from you."

A timid smile found the Hylian's lips. "What's wrong with needing help? Nobody can do everything on their own."

"Not me."

Link just shook his head. "So, what's your name?"

Red eyes widened on the comment. Why was he asking that? "Why?"

"I need to know what to call you, don't I?"

"There's no reason for such trivial things." He sat up. "We're not friends, so why do you want to know my name?"

Link shrugged. "You know mine. It's only fair. Besides." He motioned to the two faeries sitting at the top of the door to his cell. "They're getting along."

Dark Link's eyes darted up to them. He glared at the two faeries. "Down here! NOW!"

His faerie startled, zipping down. "Traitor." He snarled, and the little faerie slumped in shame. "Sorry."

"That's not nice." Link commented.

His shadow glared at him. "Don't start."

"Fine. But you're not making much sense. I know the names of my enemies, so why can't I know your's?"

Dark Link was silent for a short while. He slumped back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you really want to know?"

Link's ears perked up. "Yes… I do."

His shadow sighed, turning his eyes away. "… I don't have a name."

Link slumped slightly. "You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"… How could you not have a name?"

"I've been alone for seven years!" He snapped, turning sharply to Link. "Why the hell would I bother to have a name? I was supposed to be Link. But you had to die. As long as you're alive, I might as well not exist. So what's the point in having a name!" He turned his head back around, trying to hide the tears that'd tried to worm their way through.

"Hmm." Link slumped down to the ground. "But she has a name… doesn't she?"

Dark Link glanced up at the Faerie as she brushed away his tears.

"What was that you called her earlier?"

He took a deep breath before finally answering. "Ivan."

"Well… why'd you start calling her that?"

Dark Link turned his head away. He just wanted this nosey bastard to leave him alone. So Ivan answered for him. "It's Navi spelled backwards."

"And what do you call him?"

She balled her fists, turning fully to him. "His rightful name… Link."

Navi flitted around Link's head, ready to square off with her dark reflection. "Well, then. If you call him Link, then why didn't you just go by Navi?"

"Cause I don't like that name. It's stupid. Link started calling me Ivan, because it's cooler."

Navi's glow reddened. "WHAT!" She started chasing her shadow around the small dungeon.

Link just ignored them, turning his attention back to his current dilemma. "Sorry to say, you can't have Link."

His shadow snorted.

"It's just that people would get confused. Even if you kill me, I don't think it'd stick. Besides," He smiled. "I've had it longer.

Red eyes glared at him at the comment, and the smugness of his tone.

"But we can't just call you my shadow. Or dark side, or whatever you are. You need a real name."

"Don't bother."

"What's the fun in not bothering? Now let's see….. I could just call you Shadow, but that's kinda dumb."

Dark Link just shook his head. Didn't matter what that imbecile decided to call him…. It's not like he'd respond to it.

"Hmm." Link started tracing his finger through the dirt on the dungeon floor. Following his dark side's logic, he wrote out 'Navi' then 'Ivan right next to it. Under the two names he proceeded to spell out 'Link' then reversed the letters to spell 'Knil'. Link studied the letters a bit. They looked funny that way, and he tried to think of the best way to pronounce them. Seemingly coming to a conclusion, he crossed out the 'K'. "How bout 'Knil'?"

Dark Link's whole body tensed. "What did you call me!" His eyes flared, turning fully to Link. "Did you just call me nothing?"

Link jumped back a bit at his sudden anger. Thought he said he didn't exist… why would being called nothing upset him? "What? No… not 'nil'…. 'Knil'… K-n-i-l. It's Link backwards. The k's just silent."

The tension drained from Dark Link's body, in comprehension. But his eyes still narrowed. It sounded too much alike.

Link drew in the dirt some more. "If you don't like it, I can always just adjust the spelling… how bout 'Likn'."

Dear goddess, this boy was dim. With a sigh, he slumped back against the wall. "Knil's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Link tried to understand his shadow, or Knil, as he now called him, better, but it didn't seem to be working. Knil refused to talk to anyone. Even his faerie. He just lay on the dirt floor, facing the wall.

Link entered the room, with his cell, carrying a plate of fruit. Another thing he didn't seem to be doing was eating, and Link was beginning to worry, though no one else seemed to be. What was the point of saving him, if he was just going to let him die?

"Knil?" Link glanced in the cage and saw his shadow wasn't moving. Maybe he'd fallen asleep… maybe not. A bad knot tightened in Link's stomach. Cautiously, he unlocked the door to the cell, and crept in. He slowly laid down the plate, and placed a hand on the dark-haired man's shoulder. "Knil? You alright?"

From outside the cage, a small blue light flew in, and hit him in the side of the head. "What do you think you're doing? He could kill you, are you crazy?"

Link swatted her away. "Don't be silly, he's not armed."

Navi folded her arms and grumbled. "Hmph, still doesn't mean anything."

"I think something's wrong."

"What?" Now the little faerie was interested. "What do you mean?"

From the upper corner of the cell, a small reddish light fluttered down. Ivan landed in front of Knil, hugging her arms around herself. She'd become kind of introverted since her master stopped talking. She glanced up at Link. "What's wrong with him?"

"Not sure." Small motions of Knil's body seemed to signify a sense of consciousness, but something was off… "He's not breathing!" Link cried. Both faeries jumped, as Link rolled Knil over onto his back. "Knil!" He tried to shake him awake. There was a small notion of reaction, but nothing more. Link called louder, feeling a panic set in. Yea, the guy's tried to kill him every chance he's gotten, but once you got past that… and his Sinicism… and just the mere fact that he was screwed up, and blamed everything on his lighter self, he was really a nice guy. "Knil, can you hear me? Come on, wake up! PLEASE, KNIL, WAKE UP!"

When Link shook harder, Knil's eyes sprang open. He rolled over, coughing and sputtering, like he had been choking on something, and was trying to cough it up.

Link backed up a bit, panting. When Knil leaned his head down closer to the floor, Link reached a hand towards him. "You alright? What happened?" The second his hand made contact, a pair of panicked red eyes snapped up to him. Wide, and tinted with malice. "You." He finally wheezed.

Link scooted back a few feet. He gulped, and prepared to bolt. That look was just un-nerving.

Before he could make a move, Knil had sprung forward. With him being inside the cell, the chains didn't restrict his reach. He had Link pinned to the ground, his hands around his throat. "If you would just die, it would all stop."

Navi panicked, trying to pull at Knil's arms, as Ivan stood back, a little afraid of her master's behavior. He seemed to be changing so much, right before her eyes, and she didn't understand it.

Link's heart raced… that is until he noticed something odd. There was definite force behind his grip, but not enough to cut off his air supply. It was more like he just wanted to hold him down, than actually cause damage. Just to prove that he was strong enough to.

The little faerie still continued to pull. "Leggo leggo leggo leggo leggo." She cried.

"Navi, stop." Link croaked. He could still breathe, but it was difficult to talk. "I'm alright."

Knil's harsh breathing drew his attention to those wild red eyes. They seemed to glow a bit more than they usually do, and just the sight of them made Link want to cry. "Knil." He spoke softly, his hands coming to rest on his shadow's arms. "What's going on? What wi-" He was cut short by the hands pushing sharply on his throat. Link's head went fuzzy for a brief second, but the grip seemed to loosen just as sharply as it'd come. Link took a few seconds to clear his head and continued. "What will end when I'm dead?"

Knil positioned his hands higher up on Link's throat, speaking in a low growl. "You know damn well what."

"I- I thought I did… but now I'm not so sure." He gasped.

Knil stared down at that docile face, closing his eyes against it. He still felt strange. Tired. And a bit weak, when there was no real reason for him to be. Before he knew what had happened, his hand had released Link, allowing him to collapse on top of him.

xXx

When Knil next came around, he could feel his head laying on something. I was kinda hard, but not uncomfortable. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around, breath harshened. It seemed like every time he'd fallen asleep something bad happened, so he'd grown a bit paranoid about it.

"You really should eat something."

Knil turned his head up to see Link. It was then that he realized the thing he was laying on was the young Hylian's leg. Wow, this boy was odd.

Knil pushed himself up, turning around to face him.

Link just smiled and pushed the plate towards him.

Knil glanced down at the food, then back up to his light counter-part suspiciously. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Doing what?"

"This." He motioned to the plate. "Why the hell are you being so nice to me? I want to kill you."

"Do you now?" Link plucked an orange from the plate and started peeling it. "Well, you'd better try to get your strength up then."

The strong citrus smell enveloped the room. Knil eyed the orange. He'd never smelled anything like that before. Eating seems to lose it's appeal when all you get are random fish that you somehow manage to catch. Plus, he didn't really trust those Gerudo not to poison him. But he had a feeling Link wouldn't pull something like that. Strange when the only person you can trust is your enemy. Even stranger was that he was sitting within arms reach, without a care in the world.

Link laid the peel on the plate and held the orange out to Knil. "If the force you tried to strangle me with was all you had left, I'd say you don't stand a chance."

Knil's tongue gently flicked out over his lips. He'd reached out a hand to take the fruit before even realizing he had. Only the clanging from the chains brought his attention back. Knil stared down at the foreign food in his hand. He pulled the orange to his nose, breathing in deep. His eyes closed gently against the sweet scent. It was so bizarre. The orange was soft, and cold, but it smelled so good. He licked the surface, and jerked back. This thing sure as hell didn't taste as good as it smelled. Knil's eyes narrowed on Link, with hearing him laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You act like you've never eaten one of these before."

The red eyes diverted, trying to hide the flush that'd started to form. "I don't get out much." He snapped.

Link stopped laughing, and felt a twinge of guilt. "Oh… well, here." He reached out and took the fruit from his shadow's hand. They were both most surprised that he didn't protest the offer.

Knil just watched as Link peeled the pieces apart. The smell grew stronger as he did. Link slipped one in his mouth, holding another one out in front of him. Knil eyed the offering, starting to feel annoyed that it was so simple, but took it anyway.

Link pretended not to watch, acting as if he was more concerned with the skeptical faerie resting on his shoulder.

However, Ivan watched hopefully from her master's knee, as he plopped the piece of fruit into his mouth. Knil's eyes widened a bit. The juice from the orange flowed down his throat when he bit into the piece of fruit. Holy crap, this thing was good. He picked up the next piece, from the pile Link had layed on the plate, and kept eating.

Link smiled a bit at him winking at Navi, and turned back. "Good, isn't it?"

Knil glanced up at him. He'd almost forgotten he was there. "I suppose. Better than fish, anyway."

Link's smile broadened. "Think ya need help with the rest?"

Knil's eyes narrowed. "I think I got it." He snapped, trying to run him off.

It almost worked. Link merely continued to harbor that sly smile, but he stood and left the cell. He closed the door behind him and locked it, leaning against the bars. "Just let me know if you need any help."

Knil's face reddened slightly from anger. "I said, I got it!"

Link's smile turned into a small laugh. "Alright." He turned and left.

Knil watched the door for a bit. A strange ping hit his stomach, that wasn't related to hunger.

Navi flitted up around his head. She wagged a finger at him. "Link's doing everything he can to make friends and all you ever do is snap at him." She folded her arms in a huff, head turned to the ceiling. "If it were me, I'd've just let the Gerudo execute you when they offered it."

"Would you now?" Knil just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I would." The little faerie stuck her tongue out.

"Heh." Knil smiled mischievously. He raised a hand and swatted the little nuisance into the bars of his cage.

She oofed and slumped to the ground, rubbing her head.

Knil glanced down at his own faerie who was standing in the plate, pointing and laughing at Navi. Clutching her ribs in an overly emphasized manner.

Navi turned a bit redder as she rose into the air. She huffed and flew out after Link.

Knil continued to eat the pieces of the orange, as his faerie's laughter died down. Once it did, she proceeded further onto the plate, and grasped one of the grapes. Ivan pulled with all her might, fluttering into the air. You could hear her straining a bit, until finally the grape came loose, and she toppled over the side of the plate. Quickly composing herself, she floated back on, and sat with he legs folded in on the plate, and started to eat the grape. She started, hearing an unfamiliar sound. Her master had laughed at her. Not just that wicked sounding cry he typically lets out, but a more gentle sound, deep in his throat. It made her face flush a bit, but she was glad to hear it. Maybe this odd change in him wasn't such a bad thing.

Knil plucked the rest of the grapes off of the stem and laid them on the plate, eating one. He grinned. "See. Told him I could figure this out." His fingers closed around a banana, and he looked at it awkwardly.

"…erm?... I can get this."


	4. Chapter 4

The dark-haired Hylian felt himself in a panic, as the water engulfed him fully. The only thought to fill his mind was the compelling urge to survive. He had to get his revenge. Link had done this to him. It was all his fault. He had to die. He had to kill him… but how could he get out? All he could see through the darkness was small slivers of icy blue water bearing down on him. He couldn't tell which way was up anymore. He didn't know how to get out. A dull ache in his head started to throb, from holding his breath. Both hands settled securely over his mouth to try and hold the last bit of air in, but it was quickly divulging. Converting into something he couldn't hold.

Before he knew what he had done, the air in his lungs pushed out. In a futile attempt to draw it back in, Knil sucked in a mouthful of the surrounding water. His eyes strained in horror. It was far worse now. How could he be so stupid? He was really going to drown!

Knil could feel the water whip around his body as it thrashed desperately. His muscles grew slowly weaker with his strain, until there seemed to be no life in them at all. He hung limply. Suspended in the depths of who knows where anymore. The lifeless feeling in his limbs slowly spread to his head. His lungs stupidly continued to try and inhale the water, out of his control. The last thing he remembered before the deeper darkness overtook him was a flash of silvery blue, and possibly something brushing against him.

xXx

Knil felt dazed and confused to learn he was somehow able to open his eyes. But the knowledge that he was breathing startled him enough to wake up. His hand clamped to his throat. He was breathing. It was air. Where was he?

It didn't take him long to realize the sand twining in his fingers. Finding it difficult, but not caring, Knil pushed himself up to get a better look around. It was Lake Hylia. He glanced back at where the temple should be, and nearly jumped out of his skin. There was a girl (At least he was pretty sure it was a girl.) standing in the shallows of the lake. She had blue scaly skin, and flicking fins hanging from her arms and legs. Knil rubbed his eyes but when he looked again, she was gone.

He settled into the sand and sighed. Knil rubbed his arms, as his body shivered violently. Crimson eyes fell onto the clear blue of the water transfixed by the threatening waves. Those waves that had almost claimed his life.

Knil shook his head together and stood, finding Ivan laying unconscious in the sand nearby. He smiled, nearly laughing from relief. As he bent down to pick her up, the waves crashed against the shore. He jumped, but wasn't sure if it was from the water, or the voice he heard when it did. A silky soft voice simply saying, "Take care of Link for me."

Knil's eyes sprang open with a gasp. He had had dreams about that day before, but he wasn't truly scared this time. He sighed deeply, fully able to keep his mind on the fact that it was a dream. His knees were drawn up to his chest from where he was sleeping in the corner.

The wooden door swung open. "I've got good news, Knil." Link exclaimed as he entered the room. A large grin plastered on his face.

Knil snorted. "You're gonna kill yourself?"

Link clamped onto the bar, without losing his smile, and eyed his grumpy shadow in the corner. "That's not good news."

Knil nearly cracked a smile at Ivan, who was sitting on his knee. "Yea, silly me."

"We're letting you out."

"What?" Knil spun around so fast he nearly crushed Ivan. "What do you mean, 'you're letting me out?'"

"Just what it sounds like. But, under one condition."

Knil's touch of enthusiasm fell as he slumped back to the ground. "Should've known."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Came a familiarly skeptical voice from the back of Link's hat.

Link ignored Navi. "It's nothing you can't handle. Y'see." He leaned against the cage. His smile was nearly gone, but his eyes still showed it. "I was called here in the first place to help the Gerudo find something called the Spirit Oasis."

"And, what? You can't find it without my help?"

"No, I found it. I just need your help getting inside."

Knil quirked a brow at him. "What?"

"Well." Link unlocked the cell and came in to sit in front of Knil. He didn't seem the least bit weary that he was, once again, within arms length. "There's this biiiiiiiiiiig monster guarding the entrance." He tried to show how big, but obviously failed. "And I'm sure there's more inside." Link leaned his elbow on his leg, smiling up at Knil. "I almost hate to admit it, but I don't think I can handle it alone."

Knil snorted. "So, the Hero of Time, seems to have a limit."

Link shrugged. "Never said I didn't."

They just stared at each other a bit, until Knil spoke. "I'll get my sword back?"

"You'd be pretty useless without it. Along with your shield, if ya want."

 _"(You're arming me?)"_ Knil thought suspiciously. "There has to be more to it than that? What's the catch?"

Link raised his hands. "No catch. You help me through the Spirit Oasis, and you're free to go."

"The Gerudo agreed to this?"

Link was obviously trying to stifle a laugh. "They're not too happy about it. No."

Knil wasn't surprised by the answer.

"But, I need you to help me out." Link extended a hand to him. "What do ya say? Wanna help me?"

Knil just eyed his hand.

"I'll bet we make a good team."

Knil couldn't help but smirk as he shook his lighter side's hand. "Alright. If that's all I gotta do to get out of here, I'm fine with it."

The excitement flooding through Link was immeasurable. "Good." He nearly sprang to his feet. "I'll go get your sword, and we can leave." Knil watched as Link sprinted from the room, throwing the cell door closed behind him, but not bothering to lock it back.

Navi hung back, eyeing Knil with disdain, then took off after her partner.

The small violet light settled on Knil's shoulder. She leaned against his cheek, folding her arms. "How thick can ya get?"

A small smile crossed Knil's lips. He shook his head. "Although, sometimes, I wish I could understand his way of thinking."

Ivan glanced over at him, her eyes furrowing in slight confusion.

Soon, Link came back in carrying Knil's armory. He himself was all ready for battle. Knil's mood fell when he saw four Gerudo warriors flanking him. All with their eyes piercing into him. As ashamed as he was to admit it, Knil was kinda scared of these women.

Link left the weapons outside of the cell as he swung back in. Keys rattling in his hands, he unlocked Knil's shackles. Knil rubbed his wrists watching as Link turned fully on him, throwing the keys to one of the guards. It was truly amazing. A brief thought crossed his mind, that this boy wasn't as naïve as he thought. Yea, his back was fully to him, but he was still guarded. And not just by the scary women.

Speaking of scary women. All Knil had to do was even begin to rise to his feet, for all four swords to aim straight at his throat. Or at least that's where they would be aiming, if they weren't still separated by the bars.

Link, noticing their defense, glanced back at Knil (who was still hunched over, being caught halfway through standing), then back to the four Gerudo. "He's not doing anything. Why don't you wait outside with the other guards?"

"You want us to leave you alone with him?" Inquired the red-head up front.

"Not for long." He smiled, leaning closer to them and whispered. "I think you're making him nervous."

Knil's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if Link had done that on purpose, or if he honestly thought he couldn't hear him.

A little reluctantly, the four women left, throwing back glowing glares at their prisoner.

Knil straightened and inched slowly closer, in case they were still watching. "Are they coming?"

Link looked back at him, from where he was standing in the door. "They don't trust me being alone with you. So you'd better behave."

Knil glanced over at Link, while he hitched his sheath up. He could hardly believe his eyes. Never really looking at his light side before, he noticed something he hadn't. All those stupid comments. His action, and the fact that he seemed so oblivious somehow seemed to make sense. With his armor on, and sword fastened securely to his back, he looked so brave. So confident. And even though it wasn't a feeling he could plainly describe, that confidence made it clear how he could trust him so easily. Link honestly wasn't scared of him.

Knil tore his eyes away, and picked up his shield.

Link smiled at him. "Shall we go?"

"Yea." Knil straightened, not wanting to look at him again. He heard footsteps as Link darted up the stairs outside of the door.

Ivan flitted up in front of his face, waving her hand at him. "Hey, wake up."

"What?"

Her head tilted in confusion. "Why's your face red?"

"Shut up." Knil growled, swatting her to the side, and stormed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

They joined the four women out in front of the gate to the desert. All eyes but the ones he was with were narrowed on the dark-haired Hylian. He cleared his throat to divert his attention away from them.

Link made a b-line right for the scary women. Obviously being one of them made them less scary. "Is everything ready?"

The Gerudo leader (who I'm gonna call Samira) bowed her head to him. "The warriors are prepped and ready for battle. But I implore you. My girls are fully capable of handling this thing." She leaned in closer to him. "I mean, do we have to bring him?" Her head cocked towards Knil.

Link just smiled. "Of course." He cupped a hand over his mouth to whisper in her ear. "He's not so bad. I think he's just cranky because he's been locked up his whole life. This'll be good for him."

Samira sighed in defeat. "If you have faith in him, I suppose there's no reason why we can't."

"Good." Link waved to the woman atop the tower. She nodded and started to raise the gate to the dessert.

As the gate rose into the air, Samira stepped in front of the group. "Alright. The winds in this area can be savage. Visibility will be almost non-existent. So, stick close to each other, and follow Brother's lead."

Knil went to stand by Link at the head of the group. It was still the only place he didn't fear an attack. Epona made her way over to Link as well. He grabbed his bag from her saddle, sliding it over his shoulder. The horse nuzzled Link with her head, trying to urge him to get on. Link stroked her nose. "Sorry girl. You can't come, remember? The sand's too light, in this area. You'd sink right in."

She snorted in protest, knocking Knil away with her head. Link grabbed her reins, turning her back to him. "Now, stop that."

"Does that horse still not like me?"

"I'm the only one that seems to like you."

Knil could feel his face flush at the comment. "I still don't get that one."

Link had one of the other Gerudo lead Epona away as they started into the desert. (I'm gonna ignore that you need hover boots to get in this place. Link doesn't quite have enough for everyone.)

Samira was right. The winds alone seemed almost enough to knock you off your feet. Not to mention the sand kicked up by it, cutting into your skin. The faeries each had to take refuge in their master's collars. Knil soon found he was gripping Link's Quiver to keep from getting separated.

It was obvious now why they had entered as a smaller group instead of bringing all of the warriors along. The dry heat, from the air, made it difficult to breath as well as see.

Link stopped, to make sure he hadn't lost anyone. His hand guarding his face, he grinned at Knil, who's eyes was mimicking him, eyes nearly closed against the sand. "And this is without a storm." He called over the roar of the wind.

"Why is the wind so harsh then?"

"You see those cliffs?"

Knil looked to where Link was indicating. "They cause a sort of wind tunnel in this area."

Samira came up behind them, closely followed by her warriors. "How much further is it?"

"There's a small pocket of calm just over this ridge. It's in there." He pointed ahead on the direction he was leading."

"Alright. Well, let's hurry."

"Right." Link started on ahead, with his little band following. Knil pulled up next to him. "How do you know which way you're going?"

"Instinct."

"No, really?"

"When I was searching, I marked my path with these green flags." He indicated one of the flags ahead of him. It whipped violently in the wind, but miraculously stayed in place.

Knil had remembered catching a glimpse of one earlier, but he didn't really stop to think that they were following them. The fact that Link could see them in the first place was astonishing.

"The Gerudo started this system of finding their way through the desert, so I just copied them."

"Make's sense, I guess. And you know we're close by?"

"There are thirty-four flags in all. We just passed twenty-one."

… "Oh." Knil wasn't even about to point out that he couldn't count. It wasn't fair.

Even more bizarre than this freaky desert was what came next. One minute there were violent winds whipped all around… then nothing. They walked into what seemed like an air pocket amongst the sand. The wind had stopped, and the deafening sound was replaced by even more deafening silence.

Knil let go of Link's quiver and looked around. Ahead there was nothing but calm planes, but when he turned around, all that existed was a wall of swirling sand. The Gerudo filed out of it, past him. Ivan flitted out of his collar. Shaking the sand from her wings. Knil reached a hand into the wall of sand, feeling it try to cut through his glove. "Surreal."

"Hey." Link walked up to him, followed by Navi. His hat was in his hands, trying to shake the sand from his hair. "We just got here. You can't go back."

"I'm not going back. I was just thinking that I liked this place."

"What? This spot?"

"Not just this spot." They turned and started heading off. "The whole desert."

Link eyed him skeptically. "Why?"

Knil shrugged. "I just do. It's completely opposite of the temple. And there's no water here."

Link tried to hold back his smirk. "Um, Knil. You do know what an Oasis is… don't you?"

Knil could still hear the amusement in his voice and became annoyed. "Of course I-" He paused, thinking about it a bit more. And as much as he hated to admit it, "Eh… not really, no. Why?"

"Well, just listen."

They both got quite, approaching the cliff where the Gerudo warriors had gathered.

The deafening silence had seemed to fill with an all too familiar noise. They joined the four women, who were looking over the cliff's edge in awe… Knil just felt sick.

At a lower level was a large collection of water, falling off over a step-like ridge, into a river that stretched into a vast grove of tropical trees. It probably would've been a beautiful sight, if it wasn't so wet.

Samira clamped a hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm impressed. So, where's the entrance into the caverns?"

"It's at the bottom of the waterfall. Come on. I'll show you. Just be on your toes." To Knil's surprise, Link stepped back and dived head first off the cliff into the pool below. The Gerudo slid in after him.

Knil walked to the edge, trying to urge himself to follow, but he couldn't seem to take that last step. Whenever he thought he could, the sight of the water engulfing the others just reminded him of what it was truly capable of. And he wasn't sure if he could face that again. Knil had closed his eyes, hoping it would help, when he heard Link call up to him. "KNIL! WHAT'S WRONG? COME ON!"

It was probably only about 40 feet, but it seemed like hundreds. There was no way. "I uh… I THINK I'LL STAY UP HERE! IN CASE SOMETHING GETS PAST YOU!"

"BUT I NEED YOU! JUST COME ON! NOTHING'S GONNA GET UP THERE!"

"NA. I'M GOOD!"

"FINE!" He heard a female voice call back. "YOU STAY THERE!"

"YOU'LL PROBABLY JUST GET IN THE WAY ANYWAY!" Came a different retort.

They were far away but Knil could almost hear them laughing at him. He was willing to bet Link was even laughing. The women followed the young Hylian over the side of the falls, riding down towards the bottom.

Knil watched them go for a bit, before he slumped to the ground, drawing his legs to his chest. Ivan settled on his shoulder, patting his cheek. Knil sighed. "Wow. I'm pathetic."


	6. Chapter 6

Link and the Gerudo warriors arrived at the bottom of the falls, and climbed off onto the river bank. They took a moment to wring the excess water from their clothes. Link glanced back up at the side to where Knil was. "I wonder what happened."

"Why did you want to bring him anyway?" Samira snorted, walking up to him.

"I needed his help."

"He hates you. Why would he help?"

Link sighed, with a shrug. "I just thought he would."

Samira folded her arms, glancing up at Knil as well. "Well, I still think that if we took him out of the cage then he should've been chained."

"He can't fight like that."

"Can we really afford to have him running off though?"

Link furrowed at her, heading toward the entrance. "He's not gonna run off. Come on." His snap was more a surprise to him, than the Gerudo leader. It was starting to get annoying that they thought so low of Knil. Say what you will, he was still a part of him, and it didn't seem fair for the Gerudo to hate him.

Link breathed deep to dull his annoyance. He drew his sword, as he approached the base of the waterfall. The Gerudo followed in suit, clutching their weapons.

"I see you've returned." A deep voice resonated around the small cave, forcing the gaggle of warriors to stand at the ready. The voice laughed in his throat. "And you've brought the thieves with you."

Samira moved to stand next to Link. "As acting leader of the Gerudo I demand that you leave this area."

He laughed again. "You demand me? How can you spout such nonsense, when you are the ones trespassing upon my home?"

Samira held her spear higher, aiming towards the direction the voice was resonating. "This land is rightful property of the Gerudo. If you refuse to leave you-" She was unable to finish her threat, seeing as how what seemed like a million vultures ruptured upon them. Link raised his shield, batting a few away that flew towards him. Some of the girls were forced back, retreating towards a more open area to fight. Samira stayed with Link. "Come out and fight us, you coward."

Link shifted back, holding his shield and sword at the ready. "I'm confused. If you own the whole desert, then why does he insist that it's his land?"

Samira didn't answer. Then again, even if she was going to, she wouldn't have been able to. A giant hand came crashing down over them. The two warriors jumped apart to avoid being crushed. The other hand whipped out of nowhere to slam into Samira and knocked her against the stone wall. She slumped to the ground, feeling her vision trying to fade.

The rest of the form stalked out of the darkness. He stood tall, but had to slouch to fit in the small cave. Navi flitted up around the giant's head. Sprinklings of magic issued from her fingers, as she scanned his brain. The giant swatted her away. Navi swirled out of the way, and returned to Link's side. "His name's Luith. I can't seem to find any weakness though."

"Well." Link glared up at the fist about to crush him. "Any ideas?"

"You could always shoot him in the eye."

"That's your solution to everything."

"Don't knock it, it works."

The fist came down, and Link rolled out of the way. He slammed his shield into the ground to stop himself, drew his bow, and fired. All in one smooth movement. Luith's hand came up to block his face. The arrow looked no more than a splinter in his palm. He plucked it out and threw it back at Link.

Link tried to jump out of the way, but the arrow skimmed his calve. He crouched on the ground, staring up at the imposing figure. "Any more bright ideas?"

Navi shrugged. "Bombs?"

Link quirked his eyes up at her. "Never mind."

"What?"

It seemed as soon as he got to his feet, a hand slammed him straight into the wall. Luith leaned in close to him. "I don't wish to kill you, young swordsman. You have a good heart. I can sense it. But if you insist on fighting with these thieves, then I will have no choice." With that, Luith dropped him to the ground. He hadn't realized how high he'd been till his knees buckled under him.

Luith had moved to try and crush Samira, who was still trying to get her head back together. She looked up at the giant, and tried to scramble out of the way. Link jumped in front of her, slicing at the fist with his sword. Luith hissed, pulling his hand back, and swung with his other hand. Link managed to block the blow with his shield, but the force knocked it back and slammed into his head. He fell to the ground, but had to roll out of the way to avoid getting stepped on.

Samira stabbed the toes of the foot. Luith growled, kicking her out of the cave, through the waterfall.

Link was momentarily distracted, wondering if she was alright. He didn't see the hand that came to smack him into the wall, until it was too late. The young Hylian fell to the ground. He brought a hand to his head, trying to keep it together. With a sigh, he looked up at Luith, trying to scan for some kind of opening. It didn't make sense. How could something that big be so fast? Not to mention well guarded. "This isn't working." He gasped, trying to get to his feet. "Come on Knil. I need you."

xXx

Knil paced up and down the edge of the cliff. Seeing a swarm of Gerudo girls race from where they'd entered under the waterfall, made him wonder what he could be missing. His hands clamped around his waist, as he stared over at the water. "There has to be a way down there. I can't just hide up here like some kind of coward."

"It's not cowardice." Ivan flitted around his head. "I think it's called a phobia."

"You're not helping." He growled, swatting at the little faerie. Knil leaned over the side, contemplating his predicament. "If those Gerudo come back, I'll probably be locked up again."

"What?" Ivan swirled up in the air, looking over the side. "But I'm sure Link-"

"Use your brain, Ivan!" He snapped. "Do you really think even Link could stop them from throwing me back in that prison to rot. Especially after me wimping out like this." Knil turned back towards the wall of sand, briefly wondering if he could find his way out of it. "All I have to do is follow those green flags back to Gerudo village. Then I can find my way out into Hyrule." Ivan settled on the brim of his hat. The hat tilted when he looked up at her. "Let's get out of here."

Following her master's plan, Ivan slid down into the collar of his tunic to prepare for the harsh winds. But before he made it back to the wall of sand, Knil stopped. A sense of dread washing over him. Ivan noticed the odd expression on his face and pulled herself further out of the collar. "What is it?"

Knil ignored her, turning back towards the cliff. "Did you hear that?"

Ivan listened for a bit. "I don't hear anything, but the wind."

_"This isn't working."_

"Something's wrong."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, but something feels wrong."

_"Knil, I need you?"_

Realization hit hard in his stomach. "It's Link." Knil took off back towards the cliff's edge fast enough to knock the little faerie out of his collar. She tumbled a bit in the air before regaining her balance. "Knil, wait."

She didn't catch up to him until Knil had frozen. Again, staring transfixed over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't even see the Gerudo anymore. Maybe they were covered by the surrounding foliage. Something more than dread settled over him. "Why do I care?" He whispered to no one in general.

"Knil?" Ivan eyed him, feeling unsure about this strange demeanor.

Moments later, Link came running from what must have been a small cave behind the waterfall. The waterfall seemed to split in half, showering over the young Hylian, as a large burly figure erupted after him.

Knil's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?"

He couldn't quite make out what was going on, but there was a large pounding noise that shook the whole area… followed by Link's scream.

A cold heat pounded in Knil's chest. "Oh that's it." His eyes skimmed the region for something. "Alright." He spun around putting some distance between him and the edge before turning around. Knil took a pose that looked like he was ready to fight something. "That blonde haired elf is mine, and I'm not letting anyone else kill him." With that, he bolted off at full speed towards the edge of the cliff, plucking Ivan out of the sky as he passed her.

Just like Link had things that were special just to him, Knil had a few surprises of his own. One thing he definitely prided over his other skills was his ability to jump. Keeping that in mind, he took one step over the edge of the cliff, and propelled himself straight out from the side.

Ivan clamped tightly onto his thumb. "Are you sure you know what you're doing!"

"I sure as hell hope so."

xXx

Link stabbed at the large foot, making Luith back off a bit. He had tried to roll out of the way of his massive stomp, but that giant's foot had caught his right arm beneath it. It felt as if he had gotten his shoulder blade as well, which most likely included a few ribs.

Trying to at least hold onto his sword through the pain, Link sat up, face dripping with sweat. He had completely lost the use of his shield arm, and there was no telling where the rest of the warriors were. He didn't even see Samira anymore.

Luith kneeled in front of him. "You don't seem to know what you're getting yourself into, with involving yourself with these women. It's a shame that I have to kill someone so innocent." He raised one of his fists over his head. It seemed to start glowing with a kind of orange aura. He even had magic on his side. This was just getting worse. The pain had seemed to paralyze his legs. It was all Link could do to raise his sword in hopes of at least dealing some damage back to him.

A black blur whipped from the sky, from behind Luith's head. Knil stabbed his sword into the top of a thick branch, as he flew past it. The momentum from his weight allowed him to swing around the branch, landing a kick straight into Luith's eye with the heel of his boot.

Luith growled, clutching his eye, and fell back a few feet.

Knil had flipped back, landing behind Link. Link glanced back at him, not believing what he was seeing. "Knil?" He almost felt like he could cry from relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh. I can't let this thing kill you before I get a chance to. Ivan." He let go of the little faerie, and gestured towards Link. "See if you can heal him."

Ivan saluted. "Aye aye, Captain." Knil jumped back up into the tree, to retrieve his sword, as the little faerie made her way over to Link.

Navi didn't seem to believe what she'd just heard. "Since when can you heal people?"

"What?" Ivan smiled viciously to her. "Are you saying you can't?"

"Why you little."

"Navi." Link held up his good hand to stop her. "Not now. Can you at least fix my arm?"

"I can try." She flew up to his right shoulder, inspecting the damage. However, the look on her face didn't look hopeful.

Knil landed in front of them, sword and shield ready in hand.

"Knil, he's pretty bad off." Ivan called up to him. "This may take a while."

"Just do what you can. I'll keep him busy."

"Knil, be careful." Link cried, as Knil ran off towards Luith. "This guy's a lot stronger than he looks."

Luith had recovered, but the sharp pain wouldn't let him open his eye. "What are you?"

Knil didn't bother to answer, he seemed to vanish up into the trees again. Before the giant knew what had happened, a black sword was lodged into the back of his skull. He ripped through the side of his head, slicing off the top of his left ear.

Luith clamped a hand to his ear, feeling the blood coat his fingers. "I see." He eyed the dark Hylian when he'd landed again. "You are a quick one. A lot faster than your counter-part."

Luith laughed at the look on Knil's face. "Yes. I don't know exactly what you are, but I can see a small part of that other swordsman in you. A small bit of light."

"Shut up." Knil rushed forward, slicing into his shin. Considering it didn't do much damage, it was simple to surmise that higher up were the weakest points. Knil almost didn't see the palm flying down to crush him, but managed to leap out of the way before it hit him. He couldn't, however, seem to avoid the impact pulse that surged from the ground. Knil fell face first against the shore of the river. He clamped to the ground, gaze wide at the rushing water. He closed his eyes, and pushed himself up to stand and face the approaching giant. "Though it seems to be a light that you choose to ignore."

Knil leapt up into the trees again, slicing at the giant's face. Luith swatted at him, only to have half of his pinky severed.

Despite the fact that he was bleeding pretty profusely, Luith seemed to be laughing at him. "You're quite a fighter. I'll admit that you're much faster and stronger than I am. But you cannot beat me. Would you like to know why?"

"I said, shut up." Knil darted under his legs, jumping up to hit him again. He was shocked to find a fist swing around and grasp his legs. Luith hung him upside down, squeezing his legs in his fist. Knil stabbed at the hand, but it didn't seem to want to let go. Luith held him up at eye level, still smiling. "You don't have his confidence."

In an act of rage, Knil stabbed Luith in his good eye.

Luith growled, throwing the young Hylian away from him. It would have been a good moment for a counter-attack, if Knil hadn't slid into the river. He clamped desperately onto the ledge, even stabbing his sword into the bank for leverage, but the current was too strong. The rushing water pulled him right out of the sword's grip, and on down the stream. It took nearly everything he had to not scream like a frightened child as he clambered to try and reach the shore. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Knil!" Link got to his feet, as Knil rushed past him, and took off running along the bank. His arm still ached, but at least he could seem to move it again, even if it was difficult. "Knil, hold on." He cut a vine from one of the trees, and threw it in the river to Knil, but he didn't seem to even try and grab it. "Come on!" Link cried, taking off down the shore again. When he'd run past him, Link jumped into the river, and grabbed him, holding tightly with his left arm. He was kind of shocked to feel Knil cling to him, but was even more so when he realized how much he'd underestimated the force of the current.

It was strong enough to pull him under the rushing waters. After he'd managed to resurface Link realized why the current was so strong. A little ways down, probably about 5-8 yards, was a strong vortex, spinning into the bottom of the water. Link tried to make it to the shore, but the weight and current made it difficult. "Come on, Knil. Help me." But he didn't seem to fully realize what was happening around him.

"Link." He looked up in time to see the two faeries had grabbed the thick vine and threw it into the water. Link threw his good arm out to grab it. The only good thing Knil seemed to be doing was making sure they didn't get separated. At least he didn't have to worry about that.

Navi and Ivan wrapped the other end of the vine around a tree. At least they seemed to know that they couldn't pull them in. Link started to pull their way back to shore. He'd almost made it too, when the vine snapped. The current momentarily seemed to increase when the tension was released. In a panic, Navi grabbed the end of the vine, and tried to pull them to shore. Having little, if any success.

The vortex caught the two Hylians in it's flow, pulling them under into the center.

Navi pulled futilely, convinced that she could save them if she tried hard enough. A heavy weight rammed into her. Ivan had knocked her out of the way, landing on the opposite bank before she could get sucked in too. The two faeries watched in horror, as the snapping vine disappeared beneath the water.

Navi turned her rage to Ivan. "Why did you do that?"

"You would have been pulled under." Ivan responded flatly.

"I could have saved them!" She screamed. "I could have pulled them out! If you hadn't knocked me out of the way they'd still be here! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Ivan slapped her sharply across the face. "Think logically, for a second. If I hadn't saved you then you'd be in the same boat they were."

They were both quiet for a while, until Navi spoke. "He's gone." A tear slid down her face. "I don't believe it, he's really gone. I always knew what we were doing was dangerous, but I never thought Link would ever-" Her soft voice trailed off, them she collapsed to her knees, sobbing audibly. "I can't believe this. No."

Ivan closed the final steps between them, and dropped to her knees, curling her arms around Navi. Navi, in turn, threw her arms around Ivan's neck, crying harder. "No, it's not fair. Come back, Link."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: just to prove i'm a dork, i'm wondering if anyone realized the stupid references. For one thing, all Zelda fans should know that there's always something good behind the waterfall... even if it is a wise old giant which is made of bullshit. Anytime there is water, there is always one of those stupid vortexes (even if it is just a plot device in here) and the third was kinda an obscure reference, but it was Knil pointing out his awesum ability to jump... mostly considering Link can never seem to jump unless you run off the edge of something. So YAY... now go be sad.


	7. Chapter 7

Samira sprang out of the trees. She froze when she saw Luith making his way back to his cave. She searched around for her Hylian partner. "Where's Link?"

Luith inclined his head towards her. "They're gone. It's fortunate, for them, that I didn't get to finish them off."

"Them?" She scanned the area again, before coming to a decision. She ran along the bank of the river. It didn't take too long before she found the faeries and got the full story from them. "Gerudo, fall back!" She cried, running back up the side of the river.

Luith entered the cave. "Good choice."

The Gerudo began searching for a way to climb back up the side of the cliff, and try to make their way back to their village.

Navi follow behind Samira as she joined her troops. Ivan floated after them, but stopped when she noticed the black Master Sword still lodged in the shore of the river. She flew down and grasped the hilt as best she could, and pulled. She managed to pull the blade from the moist ground, but carrying it was another matter. The tip slid across the ground, unable to lift any higher.

Navi glanced back at her, holding her arms around her waist. She watched her struggle with the heavy sword for a bit, then floated over to grab the other side. With them both carrying it, it was easier to keep the tip from dragging. Ivan glanced over at Navi, and wiped her face. The unspoken gratitude hanging silently in the air.

xXx

Link desperately wanted to curse his misfortune, but figured it'd be a waste of energy. That and the fact that it wouldn't do much good anyways. Even though he highly doubted there was a back way out of here, he held his breath in some hope that maybe something would come to him. He'd never fell into one of these things before, so who really knew. Knil's grip was like a vice around him, which didn't help too much for his lung capacity, but he wasn't going to tell him to stop, even if he could.

A hot pain tightened in Link's chest, making it far too difficult to hold onto what little air he had. His head spun in the vast darkness that surrounded him. This thing had to end somehow. It just had too. They couldn't die here. It wasn't right.

Just when it felt like his lungs would explode from the carbon dioxide building up in them, the water pressure increased, seeming to shoot them out like a canon. The two swordsmen hit something hard, knocking them apart. Link cried out when his still fragile humerus snapped again. An intense roar filled his ears, something cutting into his exposed skin. It was difficult to breath in this new surrounding, but at least he could. As much as the pressure around him prevented it, there was still enough oxygen in the air for him to breath.

He tried to look around when he heard Knil coughing nearby, but all he could make out was a dull heaving shadow through the whipping sands. Sand? Link took in his surroundings, though his eyes didn't want to fully open from the wind pressure pushing in on him. He couldn't believe it. They were in the desert. A collection of fluctuating water spouts caught his eye. They really did have a backdoor. These things were like mini worm holes in the water.

Unfortunately, it didn't help them all that much to know where they were when he couldn't really pinpoint where they were. Link managed to stand, trying to scan the area better. The winds were much harsher than usual, leaving almost zero visibility. There had to be a way out of here. He walked slowly out into the desert, craddling his hurt arm. Squinting through the sands, he thought he could see something familiar. As Link closed in on it, he was confirmed of his suspicions. He nearly leapt with joy. It was a flag. One of the red ones that the Gerudo had set up long ago, but it was still a guiding post.

"KNIL." Link called over the wind, making his way back to his dark counter-part. He knelt next to him, placing a hand on his back. "Knil, are you alright? I think I found a way out of here."

Knil's hand came up to smack Link's away. "Don't touch me."

Link drew his hand back, a bit put off. "Come on. We should be able to find our way back if we follow these." He gestured to the flag nearby. Knil followed his gesture, and started to push himself up to his feet. He hadn't realized how much that giant had damaged his legs until he stumbled under the weakness of them. Link grabbed his arm to try and help him stand, only to get it smacked away again. "I don't need your help." Which was only half true. He may not have wanted his help, but he kinda needed it. He was still shaken up from what had just happened, and his legs didn't seem to want to give him any support. Which really didn't make walking in sand much easier.

The flags were placed within close proximity to each other, making them far easier to follow than they initially thought. It wasn't too long, before they came across a stone structure in the middle of the desert. Link walked ahead of Knil to get a better look at it. He sighed. "End of the line. Gerudo village is back in the opposite direction, but at least we can get out of this storm." He headed towards it, Knil following close behind.

It was a decently sized structure, with a spiral ramp leading to the top of it. Instead of following the ramp, Link made his way to a small opening in the side, climbing down the ladder inside. It lead to a chamber deep underground, which left very little visibility. It was even difficult to make out the light outside from the bottom. Link made his way further in. He pulled Din's crystal from the pouch on his belt, and lit the two torches against the wall. "I actually discovered this place by accident, but at least it's shelter." He settled on the pedestal between the torches, fishing around in his bag again.

Knil merely stayed by the ladder, a blank scowl plastered on his face. He watched his counter-part, trying to keep as much distance between the two as he could.

"Aha. Found you." Link pulled the blue ocarina from his pouch. It sloshed slightly as he did. "Huh?" Link shook the ocarina, listening to the water sloshing inside. He proceeded to turn it upside down, trying to shake the water out. "Oh, come on. That's not fair." When only little droplets of water came out, Link placed the instrument to his lips and tried to play it, but all that came out were a few flat notes that sounded as if they were drowning. Link tried shaking the water out again, then sighed laying it down next to him. "Guess I just have to wait for the water to evaporate."

They sat in silence for a short while. Link's head rested on his good hand, playing with a small pebble with his foot. It wasn't until he kicked it over at Knil that he finally looked up at him. The dark haired Hylian had sat down as well, and seemed to be studying the pebble with great intensity.

"Hey, Knil." Even though he didn't seem to acknowledge him speaking, Link still continued. "What happened back there?"

Knil closed his eyes, trying to ignore him as best he could.

"I mean, you were doing pretty good back there." Link stood, and started making his way over to him. "Did Luith hurt you, when I wasn't looking? Or was it just that you fell into the river?"

Knil dug his nails into his arm to try and divert his attention further away.

"I know the current was pretty strong, and all, but I can't help but think that something was wrong?" He knelt in front of him, trying to see his face. "Are you ok?" Despite himself, he smiled like he was amused by the thought. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of the wa-"

"For Din's sake, do you ever stop talking!" Knil stood sharply, startling Link to fall backwards. He composed himself quickly enough, standing to be even with his counter-part. Knil's breathing was ragid, his nails cutting into his palms. "It seems like every time you open your mouth it just gives me another reason to hasten your death. So, for once, could you just zip it, or I'll zip it for you."

Near understanding dawned on Link's face. "Wait… Are you actually?" The gritting of those blood red eyes spoke volumes to answer the unasked question. Link started to feel a bit guilty. "Wow. I just."

"Just what?"

"I just think it's strange for you to live in the water temple for so loing, and be scared of water."

"I'm not scared of anything!" He snappped, his entire body shaking.

"It's not a bad thing to be afraid of something."

"Shut up." Knil growled, clenching his eyes shut.

Link, however seemd to be on a role. "I just wish you'd told me sooner. Maybe I could've helped you."

"I don't need your help."

"Don't say that. Or at least I could've warned you about how much water was in that area. You know you could've refused if you wanted to. It wasn't a necessity for you to co-"

Link was finally struck silent, not just for the fact that he was slammed forcefully back into the stone wall, but Knil had done something he never expected him to. He kissed him.

Knil drew back and smiled viciously at the stunned boy before him. Even his ears were turning a bright red. "That shut you up, didn't it?"

Link's lips moved like he was trying to speak. However, the first sound to come out was a squeak. "Why-why did-you…?"

"Hell if I know. Just go with it." He forced his lips on him again, slamming Link's hands back against the wall. There was no sense of passion behind the act. Just anger, and dominance. Link's broken arm throbbed with the strain against it. Even more so when he shifted both wrists into one hand to give the other free range. Link twisted, pulling at his good hand until it came free, even if he did have to slide it from the gauntlet to do so. He lashed out at Knil, only to have him use the momentum to flip him over, and push him face first against the wall. The arm was twisted up into his spine, almost feeling like it could snap too. "Knil, please. Stop it." He gasped, trying not to scream.

"You still don't know when to stop talking do you?" Knil hissed viciously in his ear, pushing in on him.

Link couldn't quite wrap his mind around what was happening, or even why. He wasn't even sure if it hurt. It was barely even registered that he was actually screaming. Why? Who knew anymore. So many theories flew threw his head, but he didn't wish to acknowledge any of them as being true. Somewhere amoungst the pain and rage, Link could have sworn he heard Knil speak. A pained whisper simply stating, "I'm not second to you."

Next thing the young Hylian knew, his shadow had a strong grip on his hair, and threw him to the ground behind him. The loose blonde hairs fell over his face, the tie having somehow fallen from his hair.

Knil's already weakened legs started to shake under his weight. They only seemed to have enough strength to allow him to slump in a nearby corner, banging his head against the thick stone.

Link managed to push himself up on his knees, clutching his arms. He was a little unsure if it was for the pain, or the chill that seemed to coat them, but doubted it matter. The small gleaming triangles on the back of his hand caught his eye. He sighed, staring at the lower right one, which was glowing a bit brighter than the other two, then back at his shadow skulking in the corner.

His legs held his weight a bit unsteady as he stood, making his way back to the pedestal. He picked up the ocarina, rolling it over in his hands, before trying to play it again. The note sounded a bit more distinct, but was still far too overfilled with water to make a coherant note.

Knil's eyes shifted back at the sound. He watched his lighter side, then stood, heading over to the ladder. His legs shook under the weight still, but he willed himself to walk straight. Just when he'd started to climb up the ladder, an unexpected hand fell on his shoulder.

"Knil?" A small voice croaked behind him. A voice that sounded as if it was holding back every urge to scream. "Are you alright?"

Those three simple words were enough to fill Knil with rage again. Before he knew what had happened his fist flew back, colliding the back of his hand with Link's face with enough force to spin him around so he landed on his back when he hit the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He roared, having used the momentum to whirl to face him. "Why do you have to be like that? Don't you care about yourself for one second? Why do you have to be so stupid?"

Link sat up, rubbing the blood from his lip. "I'm not stupid." He stated flatly, his head still down so that his hair covered his face.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Then explain why you're such a tool." Knil dug his nails into his palm, hoping to ward off whatever was trying to rise up inside of him. Why was he starting to feel sick with seeing him in pain?

Link gripped the throbbing pain in his arm, hoping the pressure would push it back. "Why's it so bad to feel concern for the well-being of others?"

"Because maybe you should worry about your own well-being for once."

"I'm well aware of my own pains. You're another story." He looked fully up at him, his eyes soft and pained. "I have no idea what's going on with you."

Knil was stricken speachless for a few seconds. "What's going on with me? Y'know, if you don't want me to think you're stupid, then maybe you should stop saying shit like that. You don't need to worry about me. I want to kill you, remember?"

Link's head fell again. "You keep saying that, but I'm not sure I believe you. I don't think you really want to hurt me at all."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Do you not realize what I just did to you?"

"I am well aware of what you did to me." He growled, sending a chill through Knil's body that was almost as frightening as the sky blue daggers gleaming through his hair. Link sighed, his gaze shifting back down. "It just… I dunno, doesn't feel like you really wanted to. I felt like you were just frustrated, upset… maybe even scared of something. And being aggressive is the only way you know to express it." Link shook his head. "I'm just not sure what it is."

They were both quiet for a few moments more, until Knil started laughing, diverting Link's attention. "I'm upset huh? How do you know I'm not just horney? I mean, I was locked up since my creation. I had to go through puberty with a faerie, a water based tentacle monster, and occasionally Ganandorf as my only company. Perhaps all that pent up agression is just me looking for a good screw."

Despite his best attempts to try and convince himself, the look in Link's eyes told him flat out that he wasn't buying a word of it. "That's why I wanted to know if you've gotten it out of your system. And if you're intending to do it again, I might have to tell one of the Gerudo." That comment scared Knil more than having to face that giant again.

Link managed a weak smile at his expression. "Ok, then."

Knil quickly regained himself, and remembered why he was angry in the first place. "That still doesn't explain why you let everyone walk all over you."

"Excuse me?"

"When was the last time you ever did something for yourself? If I had to guess, I'd say never. The Deku tree asks you to kill some spider bitch inside of him, you go without question. The Zora's ask you to save them, you jump right in. The freaking Gorons need you to help them, you have to do it."

"But I-"

"And all of this is because of that damn princess."

"You leave Zelda out of this."

"On the contrary. She's the very center of all of this. Because everything you get into is because she asked you to. You nearly get yourself killed doing all this for her. And for what? A pat on the head and a, 'good job'? It's bullshit, and you know it. So why the hell do you do all of this shit?"

"I do it because I have to. Because, if I don't do it, no one else will." Link snapped, seemingly angered by this notion of his heroics. "Don't you think I wanted to say no? Don't you think I was scared? Of course I was. I'd have to be a fool to do half the shit I did, and not be scared, but I did it because I was the only one that could."

Knil took a step back against him. He didn't think he'd ever heard Link swear before, but it was slowly becoming apparent that he wasn't angry at him.

"You weren't the only one that was locked up. I pull out the Master Sword, and the next thing I know, I was sealed away for seven years all because I was still a child. Because I was too young to be some great hero that destiny said I should be. All because I was preordained by some kind of destiny, or blood-line or whatever. I lost my child-hood. I lost my friends because of this. And on the other hand, I had monsters, and people, like you, trying to kill me, all because Ganondorf told them to. So who's the real tool here, huh?" Link was starting to sound winded. He had to stop and take a few breaths before continuing. Knil could do nothing but stare in shock. He never expected this. After all that had happened, Link still didn't hate him. He hated his fate. He was angry at what all he was forced to do for it. Through his own shock, he almost didn't see the tears flooding the young Hylians's eyes.

"It doesn't seem fair that Ganondorf only wanted me dead because of this destiny. I hadn't done anything to deserve his hatred, other than the fact that the Gods said I was supposed to be his enemy. I wanted so many times to just get out of it, but I knew I couldn't do that." His head drooped, maybe to try and hide his face from Knil. "I knew that if I said no, then Hyrule-No, the whole world would be destroyed, and it'd be all my fault for not stopping it. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT KIND OF PRESSURE THAT IS?" He took a few deep breaths to try and stabilize himself, and wiped his face. "Knowing that, if I failed, it was all over. That I had to succeed no matter what. I couldn't even die a hero's death, because that would mean I failed. It would mean everyone else was going to die along with me. I have to live to do what people tell me to. I can't say no. I have to succeed in everything I do. None of them seem to realize what this is doing to me. I'm only one man." He wiped his face again, his voice dropping to a near inaudible whimper. "I'm only human." Link sniffed, grasping his arm again. "I'm not a tool. I just don't have a choice."

Knil leaned back against the ladder, just watching Link shake, wondering if he was even aware of how fragile he looked. It was an odd sight to see. This being he was created and grown to hate, bearing his soul at his feet. Even though he was technically the same age, it was easy to forget that Link was still a child. Physically he was about 17, but mentally, he had to be so much younger. Never fully given the chance to grow up, like he had. His eyes shifted to the hand shaking against his arm. Knil sighed, pulling off the shirt, under his tunic, and ripped off the sleaves.

Link looked up at him, when he heard the sound. "What?" He had to clear his throat to talk clearly, wiping his face again. "What're you doing?"

Knil didn't say anything. He just grabbed two of Link's arrows, (that had somehow made it through the torrent of water) and broke off the tips. One of the sleaves was used to tie the make-shift splints to his broken arm, the rest put to work securing his arm in a sling.

Link couldn't help smile at the gesture, his eyes trying to tear again. "See. I knew you didn't hate me."

"Yea well. I kinda owe you for trying to save me. Even if you didn't quite get it right." Knil finished tying it off, making sure his arm was in place. "Oh, look at that, you failed at something, and the world didn't come to an end."

Even though the world threatening crisis had nothing to do with their current situation, Link couldn't help but let his smile widen. "Yea. I guess it didn't." He glanced down at his patched arm, running his hand over the grey fabric. "Thanks, Knil."

"Don't worry about it. You just stay here."

"What?" By the time Link looked back up, Knil was already starting up the ladder. "Hold on." He stood up, reaching out to grab one of his legs. "Where are you going?"

"The Gerudo probably think we're dead. I'll just follow the flags and let them know where you are."

"You can't go out in that storm. You're injured too. I can't let you."

Knil kicked his leg to get the hand off. "Well, we don't have that many options, do we? We can't stay here for too much longer, and there's no telling when this storm's going to let up. Besides, I'm in better condition than you are."

"But, if you just wait, then we can get out of here. Once the ocarina's working again, I can get us out of the desert, then somewhere to get ourselves healed."

Knil backed down a few steps, eyeing him skeptically. "How is that little thing going to do all of that?"

Link smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see. If nothing else, the curiosity should keep you around."

"Don't be an ass." He dropped to the ground.

"That's your job, right?"

"Haha. Seriously, how's this work?"

Link picked up the ocarina again, shaking it. His smile at Knil broadened. "You'll just have to trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: apparently i was making people scream in Japanese, so figured i'd let you know where they are. Link's rant faulted by adamwestslapdog on Youtube, who made this awesum video entitled "it's not easy to be Link". Is it sad that this scene was the whole reason i even wanted to write this story? and i still don't even know if it worked as well as i liked. oh well, we'l'l see what ya'll think.


	8. Chapter 8

Even with the dry air and fires burning, it took the ocarina into what they considered was morning to fully dry out. Link picked the small instrument up, and blew into it again. Literal music to his ears, the note came out crisp and non-tainted by water. "It's working."

"Good, just get this over with."

Link pressed the mouthpiece back to his lips, and started to play. It wasn't a long song. Which is good because he only had one hand to play with. The small instrument started to glow with a faint green light. "Here, hold this." He held it out to Knil, who wasn't too sure at the fact that it was glowing brighter. Nevertheless, Knil took it without question. The green light started to spill from the spout, as Link grabbed Knil's other hand. The light started to swirl around the two swordsmen, until it had completely enveloped their bodies.

All either of them could see was that bright green flooding their vision. When it finally passed, spinning back into the ocarina, they weren't in the desert. The crisp smell of wet grass, and foliage reached their senses. There was no sand whipping over-head, or heat from the desert.

Knil looked around in disbelief. "Are we in a forest?" There was a tree hanging over their heads, and a broken staircase leading through a stone archway. His eyes landed on a stump that seemed to pull at the back of his memory. He couldn't fully explain it, but the sight of it made him sad. "Is this an illusion?"

"No. We're really here." Link slipped the ocarina back in his pouch. "Come on. It's not too far. There's just a few obstacles, but nothing you can't handle."

Knil followed, letting his eyes linger on the stump a few seconds longer. "How'd we get here?"

"It's a warp song. Sheik taught it to me."

"Sheik?"

"Well, I guess, Zelda." He shrugged. "Same difference. It's just a faster way to get around. Though I prefer to use Epona."

Knil didn't understand all he'd just said, and doubted he even wanted to. "So, what kinds of obstacles are there?"

"That for instance." Link stopped at the bottom of the staircase, pointing to a large bokoblin with a club, glaring at them from the other end of the corridor. "They're strong, but not very smart. Think you can take him out?" He drew his sword, holding it out to him. "After all, I'm in no condition."

"Heh." Knil smirked, pushing the sword away. "I won't need that."

"You sure?"

"Oh yea." Knil squatted, testing the strength of his legs. (He should have enough for this.) Straightening up, he took off towards him. The bokoblin raised its club at the sight of Knil coming at him, and slammed it hard on the ground.

"Watch out for the shock-wave." Link called after him.

Sure enough, a wave of debris flew up, traveling a b-line for him. Knil dodged to the right, then jumped up to avoid the club swinging at his head. He flipped over the bokoblin's head, kicking him square in the back of his skull. The bokoblin fell forward with enough force to shake the ground even back to Link.

However, that little maneuver seemed to sap the strength from Knil's legs, dropping him to his knees when he landed.

The tip of Link's sword hit the ground from his grip going lax. He whistled slowly, impressed, as he started down the corridor towards Knil. "You gotta teach me how to do that."

Knil managed to push himself back to his feet, when Link reached him.

"You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He dusted his pants off, looking back down at the unconscious bokoblin. "I don't ever remember these things being here."

Link shrugged. "I think they came around to protect the Forest Temple. As for where they came from, I have no clue. I've probably taken out hundreds of these things, but they always seem to come back." Knil had headed up to check around the next corner, when something clicked in his brain. "Wait, did you just say 'remember'?"

"So, where can we get healed around here?"

"There's a Faerie Fountain up that ladder."

"Alright." Knil checked back down the corridor, to see that the coast was clear, and headed out to start up the ladder. "'I'll head on up, then help you up."

"Ok." Link peered down the corridor and headed out, ready to follow him.

A nearby growl caught Knil's attention. He looked down the corridor where another bokoblin had just rounded the corner. It's eyes reddened on him, as he lowered his spear and charged. Knil jumped down from the ladder, shoving Link back into the adjacent path. Link hit the ground hard, trying to save the force from hitting his arm. "KNIL!"

It was a lot faster than Knil was expecting it to be, and before he knew it, the tip of the spear lodged itself into his ribs. He screamed, from the pain, at least until he realized it was going to fling him off the end of its weapon and into the pool of water at the other end.

Link ran out, stabbing the bokoblin in the back. When it had fallen to its knees, from the pain, he whipped his sword around, slicing the bokoblin's head clean off. Some of the blood sprayed on his face, but he didn't want to worry about that right now. Link dropped his sword, running down the corridor, and dived into the water after Knil. He dug through the cloud of bloody water, trying his best to swim down one handed. Knil came into view a ways down, one hand holding the wound on his side, the other clawing at the water. His legs kicked violently, but it wasn't doing much good. Link grasped his arm, causing those panicked red eyes to snap up at him. He pulled him close, making his way back up to the surface. Link broke air first, pulling Knil out to lean against the shore. He gasped for air, coughing up spouts of blood with each breathe. "Why… why is… this shit…. every-where?" He wheezed between coughs.

"Don't talk." Link pulled himself from the water, grabbing Knil's arm to pull him out too. He slung the arm around his shoulder, helping Knil to his feet. Knil slumped heavily, the blood loss draining the rest of his strength. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you sooner. I knew there was another one around here, but I hardly ever run into it." Link adjusted his grip, making his way around the ogre, and on towards the ladder. "Do you think you can hold on to me?"

"I can try." Knil coughed again, grip tightening around his neck. Link pulled his arm from the sling, throwing it around Knil's body, using his other arm to try and stabilize him. It wasn't a very strong hold, but it should hold for long enough. Link made his way up the ladder, slowly, for the most part just hoping that his hand wouldn't slip under the weight. When he finally made it to the top, he put Knil over first. The dark-haired Hylian had passed out, laying limp against the grass. His dusty skin tone had paled with the blood-loss. Link slumped on the ground, trying to catch his breath. One look at his counter-part, and he forced himself up, pulling him to his feet again. "Just hang in there, Knil. You'll be alright."

Seeing as the opening wasn't big enough to compensate both of them, Link dropped Knil through the hole first, before following himself. The spell around the entrance cushioned the fall. Link breathed in deep, before pulling Knil up again, and made his way to the fountain. The little pink faeries flitted excitedly when they saw him approach. They always seemed happy to assist the young Hylian any way that they could. Link knelt in the middle of the small pool, letting the faeries do their job. He flexed his hand, feeling the strength return to his arm. Knil coughed again, moaning slightly, before his eyes opened. He scowled at the water lapping at his knees, but at least it was shallow. "This shit really is everywhere." He groaned again, pulling his arm from around Link's neck. The movement caused him to lose balance and fall to the side. His other hand went out to catch him, and the resulting splash sent a chill through his arm. He hid it well, though.

"You doing alright?"

Knil glanced over at Link, feeling through the hole in his tunic. The wound had completely healed up. There wasn't even a scar, or any resulting pain. "Yea, I'm fine." His eyes shifted up to the little faeries gossiping overhead. From the looks they were shooting him, it was a safe bet to say it was about him. Was he really that strange? "I'd say their healing ability was more potent than Ivan's but there are more of them." He laughed mockingly. "Guess it's the only way they can compensate for their inadequacy."

Yup, they were as temperamental as Navi. They started yelling at him all at once. All he heard were small snippets of, "We just healed you." and, "You ungrateful jerk."

Link waved a hand at the fuming faeries. "He's just kidding, girls. Don't waste your energy being mad at him. Believe me, he thrives on it." They were still huffy, but seemed to calm down.

"Who are you anyway?" One finally piped up again.

Knil just looked into the gaggle of faeries, and started to stand. "No one of real consequence." He wiped the water from his clothes in disgust heading back down the pathway. "Just a stray soul from the darkness."

Link just smiled, shaking his head as he stood, preparing to follow.

"Where's Navi?" One asked, flittering around his head.

"We got separated a little while ago. She's probably with the Gerudo." He started after Knil. "Sorry I can't stay too long, but I have to get back. Navi probably thinks I'm dead."

"Oh yes. That is bad."

"Good-bye, Link."

"Come back soon."

"We love it when you come and visit."

"Good-luck in your journey."

Knil rolled his eyes. They seemed more like a bunch of giggling fan girls than healers. Then again, I guess there's no law saying you can't be both. He looked at the rainbow portal on the ground, then stepped on it. A strong force lifted him back up and out of the hole. He landed on the grass, soon followed by Link. "They seem silly."

Link just shrugged, trying not to smile. "You'd be surprised how many people like me. Let's go." He climbed out of the indention.

Knil followed, rolling his eyes. "Somehow, I really don't doubt it. You're nothing but a Gary Stu."

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it. How do we get out of here?"

"One sec." Link looked around for more of those bokoblins, before jumping down to retrieve his sword. He climbed back up the ladder, stopping next to Knil.

"You shouldn't leave something like that laying around."

"Where's your sword?"

…"Shut up."

"This way. If we go over top the maze, we can avoid the rest of the ogres. Then it should be smooth sailing till we get back to Gerudo Valley."

Knil quirked a brow at the statement. "Should be?"

"You should know it's not a good thing to assume something's going to be easy." Link took off running, and jumped onto the next landing. Knil started after him, and before the two knew it, they were racing to the entrance. Knil broke ahead of Link. He jumped off the last ledge and on through the door. "Knil, hold on." Link called, leaping from the last ledge as well. "You're going to get lost. Wait." By the time he made it into the Lost Woods, Knil was nowhere in sight. He sighed in frustration. "Great. What am I going to do with him? Let's hope he can find his way out." He twisted through the woods, following the way he remembered having to go through as a child. "If he doesn't find his way out soon, I'll have to head back in and look for him. Can't have him turning into a Skull-kid now can I?"

But when he made it out of the Lost Woods, he skidded to a halt in near shock. Knil was sitting on the edge of the small cliff, staring down at the children running around in the village. Link tried to catch his breath, looking from him, to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"You're slow."

"How'd you find your way through there?"

Knil shrugged. "I dunno. I'd say it was luck, but I've never had much of that." He looked back at Link. "This is where you grew up, right?"

Link resolved not to worry too much about it, and moved to stand next to him, leaning over the small railing. "Yea. This is Kokiri Village."

"Seems peaceful."

"It is?" The sigh in his voice made Knil look up at him. There was a nostalgic look in Link's eyes that made him a bit unnerved.

"Do you miss it?"

The sad smile crossed his lips. "A little. At least back then I had a stable home to return to."

"Heh. Figure that princess of your's would give you a place to stay." Knil slid off the ledge, falling to the landing below. He turned back up to Link, his head nearly reaching the edge of the ledge. "It's the least she could do, right?"

"She has more things to worry about than that?"

"Pssht. Like what?"

Link jumped down next to him. "She has this whole kingdom to rule over."

"Then she could just let you stay in the castle." Knil made his way over to the next ledge, and kicked a foot over, letting himself drop.

"I don't want to live in the castle."

"How come?"

Link sat down on the edge. He shrugged. "Too stuffy. Doesn't seem like the kind of place I'd like."

Knil just laughed. "Is that so?"

Link slid down to where he was. "Don't laugh at me. I'm serious. There's too many rules to living in Castle Town. I prefer having my freedom."

Knil's mocking smile faded into the reality that he actually understood something Link said. "Is that so?" It was a strange feeling. Almost a sense of kinship. When Link turned to him, he looked down, kicking at a rock. "It's better than having to worship a tree, though." He sauntered out into the village.

Link rolled the statement around in his brain for a bit. "Hey. I didn't worship a tree." He ran after him. "The Deku tree was the guardian spirit of the forest. He protected us."

"Just admit it. You worshiped a tree." Knil glanced around at the children clambering around the small village. A strange ping hit his stomach again.

"I did not worship a tree. We still worshiped the three Goddesses. The Deku tree was just a medium for them."

"So you worshiped through the tree?"

"Yes. Wait, no. What?"

Knil laughed at him again.

Link's ears started to turn red. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"A little bit." Two twin girls smiled at them and waved. Link waved back as Knil diverted his eyes to the grass running along the path. "Let's get out of here. This place is starting to cause a conundrum."

"What do you mean?"

Knil didn't answer, he just took off running towards the bridge that lead to Hyrule field. "(I didn't realize you could feel homesick… when you don't even have a home.)"

xXx

Navi was sitting on Epona's saddle, twisting Link's hat in her hands. Some partner she was. She couldn't even stop him from being sucked down the stupid hole. Her mind vaguely started to wonder where Ivan was. Her darker-side had seemed to have gone into seclusion since they'd gotten back, and she had no clue where she disappeared to. Epona was in a pen, grazing with a few of the Gerudo's horses. Navi gripped the hat in her hands, and flew down to her face. "So, what about you? Do you not realize your master is gone, or do you just not care?"

One of her dark eyes glanced up at Navi, then diverted back to what she was doing. The horse had acted concerned when they came back without him, but she seemed to be indifferent now. Navi growled at her, holding the hat out in front of her. "Here, sniff this and see if you can find him?"

Epona lifted her head slightly, and nipped at the green fabric. Navi pulled at the hat. "Hey! Stop that. This isn't food you dumb horse." Epona had continued grazing, when her ear twitched. She raised her head, looking out into the distance. Navi noted her actions and flew up by her head. "What is it?"

Epona didn't seem to want to answer. Instead, she turned around and took off running, jumping over the gate surrounding her pen. Navi flew after her. "Hey, hold on! Where are you going?" Epona ran straight out of Gerudo Village and on across the bridge into Hyrule Field.

"Come back here! I'm sorry for the 'dumb horse' comment. Please, come back." Navi cried. "I can't lose you too!"

Epona continued to run, her heart pounding with excitement and urgency. She knew that call, and knew there was only one person who could make it. Sure enough, she spotted Link at the edge of the forest and ran faster towards her master.

Link lowered the ocarina and smiled. "See, I told you. As long as Epona can get to me, she will. She has amazing hearing." He pocketed the ocarina as her pace slowed when she got closer. Epona rubbed her head against Link's shoulder, and he stroked her nose. "That's my girl. Did you miss me?"

"Yea, this is sweet and all, but what? Do you expect me to walk while you ride?"

"Don't be silly, Knil." Link climbed up into the saddle. "It's still a long way, I wouldn't make you walk."

He cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I'll fit up there?"

"You'll fit."

"So there wasn't one of those warp points closer to the desert?"

"Yea there is. But I figured you wouldn't want to go to that one." Link pulled his foot from the stirrup, holding a hand down to him.

"How come?"

"It's at Lake Hylia."

Knil froze, smacking himself in the head.

"Told ya."

"Shut up." He pulled himself up on the saddle behind Link. "Let's just get out of here."

"Ok." Link was trying not to laugh again as he grasped the reins. He slid his foot back in the stirrup patting Epona on the head, and nudged her in the side to get her to start walking.

Knil looked down at Epona's hooves. "I thought she was faster than this. Why are we going so slow?"

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"No."

"That's why. I don't need you falling off."

Knil glared at the back of his head. "I'm not going to fall off."

Link shrugged. "Plus I kinda figured there was something else you might not want to do."

"Really now. And what might that be?"

"Hya." Epona sped up to a step just below a gallop.

Knil yelped, and threw his arms around Link to avoid falling off the back.

Link laughed. "That."

Knil cursed his lighter-side under his breath. "I hate you."

"I know. Do you want me to slow down again?"

Knil just growled. "It's fine, just hurry up. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get away from you."

"As you wish. Hold tight." Epona stepped up to a full gallop, cutting across the landscape.

Knil diverted his attention by looking out over the landscape. The land of Hyrule was a lot bigger than he realized. He watched the castle fade into the background, the sun setting behind it. It was actually a breathtaking sight. He could see why Link wanted to protect it. "I have a question."

"What's that?"

Knil's eyes narrowed as if he could see the princess through the stone walls of the castle. "I get why you did what Zelda asked. The whole 'save the world' thing, but what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you helping the Gerudo? It's nothing that'll effect the fate of this world. It's a personal vendetta for them. You finally have a chance to say no, and not have to risk your life for something you don't have to do. I mean, what do they even want with the Spirit Oasis anyway?"

Link sighed. "First of all, I didn't really know how dangerous it would be to find this place. And I've already given my word that I would help."

Knil rolled his eyes at the comment. "Pfft. Circumstances change. They're thieves. They can understand that logic."

"I know, but I kind of have a personal reason for doing this myself now."

"Like what?"

"It's something Luith said to me. He said that I didn't know what I was getting into. Plus I got a weird sense while I was fighting him. He didn't seem to just be fighting over land. It felt different. Like he was trying to protect something."

"Protecting something? Like what?"

"I don't know. But that's what I'm hoping to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yea... srry, that's all i got so far. (wanders off to try and figure out how to end this story) ok, i do have a bit more, but still not too sure how i'm gonna end it... crap. really need to stop doing that. One of these days i'ma have rabbid fans with pitch-forks on my porch


	9. Chapter 9

Navi sat perched on the sign leading to the Gerudo Village, staring off in the direction Epona ran off. Her hands rang the hat, eyes fixed on the folds of the green cloth. "I wonder where that horse ran off to. She sure was in a hurry." She closed her eyes, knocking her heels against the wooden sign. "Fine. Everyone just abandon me. I don't care if I ever see any of them again."

She sat in silence for a short while, until a familiar sound caught her ears. She knew the sound of those hooves. Epona rode into sight, and there seemed to be something on her back. It couldn't be… but it was. She was carrying Link right to her. He was really alive.

Navi flew down from the sign, frantically flittering towards the approaching horse. She plastered herself to Link's face as Epona crossed the bridge. "You're alive, you're alive. I don't believe it, you're actually alive."

Link laughed, plucking the little faerie off his cheek. "Yes, I'm alive. And, I'd say it's a safe bet to say you missed me?"

She started crying, clamping onto his face again. "You're damn right I missed you, you big idiot."

Link was so preoccupied with the hysterical faerie that he missed Knil slipping off the back of Epona, just as they entered the village. It was only a matter of time until the scary women realized their home-coming, and he didn't want to be thrown back in that cell. He just wanted to find Ivan, and his sword and get out of here.

Sure enough, the Gerudo warriors heard the hoof-steps too, and came out to investigate. They were excited to see their only male member was still alive. Link jumped down from Epona to greet them. He looked around the small gaggle of girls, searching for their leader. "Where's Samira?"

"She's in her room, trying to think of our next plan of attack."

"I can go retrieve her, and let her know you've returned to us." A white haired Gerudo ran off into their base.

Navi took her normal perch on Link's newly restored hat. "So, what happened to you two?" She looked around. "And where's Knil?"

Link glanced up at Epona, before searching around for his dark counter-part. "I don't know. He was right here a second ago."

"YOU." One of the girls shouted, pointed behind Link to the obviously non-sneaky Knil. He froze once he was spotted. "Get him." Knil tried to run, but was surrounded and seized by a group of scary women.

"Hey. Let him go." Link ran over to them, grabbing one of their arms to try and pull them off. "You can't lock him up again. Knil saved my life. Twice. I'm not going to let you."

"We can't just let him go."

"Release him, girls." Samira walked out of the hideout, making her way to the struggling Hylians. "If brother trusts him, then we can allow him some freedom." She shot a scathing look to Knil. "At least for now. But he better not give any reason to betray that trust."

Knil tried to hide the chill running down his spine from the women still clamped onto his arms.

"Now, find him somewhere to stay. We might need his help."

"Of course." The girls reluctantly let go of the confused Knil, racing off into the hideout.

Knil rubbed his arms, Link clamping a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

He swatted the hand away. "Yea fine."

"MASTER!" A violet streak zipped from the sky, slamming directly into Knil. If Ivan had been any bigger she probably would've knocked him flat on his back. She clamped to him, a lot like Navi had, crying about how happy she was that he had returned to her safe and sound.

"Ivan, come on." He plucked the little faerie off his chest, his face flushing. "Get a hold of yourself. It doesn't make sense for you to cry if I'm not dead."

She fluttered in front of him, wiping her face. "I'm just happy to see you're ok."

Samira made her way over to Link, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're alive, Brother. And, if you're up to it, we can try and find a way past that monster."

Link exchanged a look with his counter-part before turning back to Samira. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something first. Alone."

She seemed taken aback, by the look in his eyes, but agreed, leading Link off into the hideout.

xXx

They entered her chamber to see a large circular table, with maps and other such findings scattered across it. The maps had different routes routed out through the desert. Obviously different ways she was trying to figure to sneak into the oasis. Samira made her way to the other side of the table, but Link didn't even give her a chance to speak. "So,I just want to know one thing. What exactly do you want with the Spirit Oasis?"

Samira was startled by the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

Link folded his arms, eyes narrowed on her. "Why are you so desperate to get into the Spirit Oasis? If it's just a dispute over property, then I want no part of it."

Navi looked to her partner, a bit concerned by his attitude.

Samira settled down in a nearby chair, unsure of how to answer his question. "It's not just over property. Even though the Oasis is supposed to be under our rule."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed, steep ling her fingers over the table. "There's a jewel hidden deep within it's depths. A jewel called the Gerudo Diamond."

"A jewel?"

"Yes." She stood, moving around some of the papers to show him a diagram of the Gerudo Diamond. It was a clear white stone, shaped like a pyramid, with a golden trim that formed a square spiral up to the point. "It's an ancient treasure that was lost to us long ago."

Link sighed, leaning over the table for a better look. "So, you want me to help you find this diamond. And here I thought it was something important. I can't waste my time with some treasure hunt. If you want my help, then you have to convince me."

Samira's eyes narrowed in anger at his impertinence. "Our ancestors have searched for centuries to locate this treasure, but none were able to locate it. There were rumors of it's whereabouts, but no luck in actually finding it. At least, not until you came along." Her lips curled into a smile, that bordered on mischievous. "So, it must be some kind of fate that you joined us."

Link's eye twitched at the mention of fate. His hands curled into fists. "I'm not a Gerudo. Why should I care about this jewel?"

"Link?"

"But Brother, we need your help."

Link slammed his hands against the table. "I almost got myself killed for a diamond. I thought it was something important, but no. You dragged me into a treasure hunt. How could you possibly think I would go along with something like this?"

"You may not have been born a Gerudo, but you've proven yourself worthy of being one of us. This jewel should be just as important to you as it is to us."

"I'm not a thief. I'm not going to help you steal from Luith."

Samira slammed her hands on the table as well, leaning into Link's face. "The Gerudo Diamond is rightfully ours, dammit! That monster stole it from us in the first place."

"Then you'll have to do it without me."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I've already led you to the Spirit Oasis. You should have plenty of capable warriors. You don't need me." With that, Link turned, and started out of the room.

Samira slumped back in the chair, her mouth agape. She couldn't quite comprehend what she was hearing. In a fit of rage, she bolted upright again, nearly knocking the chair backwards in her haste. "You can't just turn your back on us. If you choose to fight against us, then you are an enemy, brother."

Link stopped in the doorway, hand resting against the curtain. The final statement hung in the air for a few moments, until Link finally spoke. "At the moment, I have no intention of hindering your case." He looked back at her, the gaze in his eyes securing that this was the final word on the subject. "But I have yet to find a reason to assist in your selfish endeavors."

Navi followed her partner with growing concern. "Link?" She fluttered around him, a bit unsure of what to do. "Are you ok?"

Link just smiled up at her. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed in relief at seeing his normal attitude shine through again. "Well, that's good to hear. But what was that all about? Why'd you suddenly decide not to help them?"

"I'm not a treasure hunter, Navi. I don't need to get involved with these kinds of affairs."

Navi started to feel concerned again with how her partner's attitude seemed to change as he spoke. She settled down on Link's shoulder, unsure if she really wanted to ask, "What happened out there?"

At first glance it seemed as if the thought made Link sad, but it soon became apparent that his face had taken on an almost nostalgic smile. "We bonded."

Navi could've fallen off in shock. "You what?"

"Well, actually, I'm not quite sure if Knil would call it that, but that's how it seemed to me. Sure it was a little rough at first, but I found out something interesting about him." This time, his smile actually faded. "Then I just broke down."

Navi's concern sparked again. "Broke down? What do you mean?"

Link was quiet for a short while, as if trying to register the memory. "I can't quite explain it myself." He gave a small laugh that almost seemed like some kind of morbid amusement at the circumstances. "I just felt like something snapped. I mean, I screamed. I even cried. I told him things I've never even told you."

Navi was a bit saddened by that comment. She wanted Link to be able to tell her anything. "Why?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno. For some reason I just felt like it was something he should know. In that moment, it seemed like he was the only one who could really understand." He smiled up at her again. "In a sense, he taught me how to say 'no.'"

"It was a bit unnerving. I'd never seen him like that before." Knil rubbed his eyes, before turning back to watch the sun set over the desert, from his perch on top of the fortress. "All this time I've been led to believe he was some kind of infallible being that didn't think foul about anything. But now, I'm not so sure. In that one moment everything I always thought I knew about him was completely turned upside down. Yet now…" He paused briefly and nearly felt like he wanted to smile. "It seems like I finally understand him."

Ivan sat on the hilt of his sword, (which he was holding onto, the tip twisting trough the dirt), kicking her legs carelessly. "Does that mean you don't want to kill him anymore?"

When he didn't answer right away, Ivan glanced back at him. There seemed to be an almost pained glint in his eyes. He groaned, dropping the sword, and fell back against the wall, rubbing his forehead. "I'm starting to get a headache."

Ivan smiled, flittering up to him. She hovered in front of his face, pushing the hand down to see him. "Am I to take that as a no?"

She half expected Knil to swat her away, but instead he just laughed. A sound that seemed to be getting softer with each day. "I guess so."

Ivan swatted herself away in disbelief. "Whoa, really?"

He took his hand away from his face, resting it across his knee. "Ivan, do you even remember why I wanted to kill him in the first place?"

The little faerie folded her arms across her chest, contemplating the question. "To take his place."  
"And get out of the Water Temple."

"Yea, that's it." She flitted forward, landing on his knee. "So, what's your point?"

"Well, I'm out. And now, thanks to that Bozo, I've gotten so used to the name Knil, that I doubt I would even respond to Link. I guess I'm just trying to figure out what my motivation is now."

"What about you nightmares? Didn't that have something to do with it?"

Knil's shoulders drooped, contemplating the question. "Is that really good enough anymore?"

"What?" Ivan stood up, fists planted on her hips. "But he's the whole reason for them anyway, isn't he?" They both stopped to think about what she'd said. "Isn't he? I mean, he almost killed you."

"I almost killed him."

"But you had a legitimate reason back then. What did he have?"

"Self defense."

"Knil." She wined, flittering up a few inches in her frustration.

The hand that had been on Knil's chin, trying to search for a reason, finally came down. "Ivan, do you really want me to kill him?"

The violet faerie opened her mouth to retaliate, but couldn't really think of anything. She was growing just as confused as her partner on the desired fate of Link. Slowly, she settled back to sit on his knee again.

Knil rubbed his eyes, still trying to push down the ache in his brain. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm not just searching for reasons to kill him now. First I just wanted freedom, but now that I have that, I feel like I'm forcing myself to hate him in the acts of some sort of revenge. The more I think about it, the more I just feel stupid." He closed his eyes, hitting his head back against the wall. "Sure he still annoys the hell outta me, but it's not enough to warrant his death." Knil opened his eyes to watch the reddened sky slowly fade to blue. His eyes stung, almost wanted to cry from frustration. And the stubborn headache that just didn't want to go away. "Ganondorf brought me into this world believing that Link was my enemy. That he needed to be destroyed, and I never questioned it. Why did I have to be such a fool?"

"He's a manipulative jerk, that led you astray. It doesn't make you a fool."

Knil's head snapped up to see the source of his confusion walking towards him. "How much did you hear?"

Link shrugged, settling next to him. "I came in just in time to find out how much I annoy you."

Knil shook his head, rubbing his eyes to hide the impending tears under the guise of frustration. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, I think I'm kicked out of the Gerudo."

The dark Hylian froze from the news, slowly turning to look at his counter-part. He wanted to laugh at the circumstances, not quite sure why he found it so funny, but managed to restrain himself. "What did you say to her?"

"I just asked what she wanted with the Spirit Oasis… apparently there's some rare jewel in there somewhere."

Knil's ears perked up at the sound of a jewel. "Is there now? Do you think that's what that giant dude was trying to protect."

Link slumped to lay on the ground, resting his arms behind his head. "Not sure. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just protect treasure. I'm wondering if there's more to it."

"Uh huh… sure. So, you told her off, then?"

Link chuckled, propping his leg up on his knee. "More or less."

This time Knil did laugh. "Gotta say, I'm kinda proud of you. How'd it feel?"

Link quirked his lips, trying to remember what he was feeling at the time. "Rather liberating, actually."

"Haha. That's right, Link. Embrace your dark side."

Link had to stop for a sec, cocking a brow up at his dark side, forcing him to think about what he'd just said. When Knil face palmed, they both started laughing.

The two faeries just watched their partner's with confusion, eying each other skeptically. This was getting a little too weird for them. "What the heck happened out there?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

After a short while, Link sat up. "Even though I'm not helping the Gerudo anymore, I still feel like there's more to this. I'm still going back out to the Oasis to get Luith's story about this Gerudo Diamond." He looked back at his counter-part, smiling softly. "I'd like it if you came along. Y'know, in case something goes wrong. Like it or not, we make a good team."

Knil was struck silent for a few seconds, before waving the offer off. "What're you crazy? There's no way you're getting me back there."

Link slumped slightly, before something seemed to click in his mind. "Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you." He stood, wiping dust off his clothes.

Knil just stared up at him, dumbstruck. "Something… for me?"

"Yea. Come on, I'll show you." Link offered a hand down to help him stand.

Even standing before him now, he still couldn't believe it. Link was holding himself with the pride of the hero. The way he did before they first went out into the desert, but it was so clear to him now. A small glimpse of weakness reflected in his eyes. It was that vulnerable child he had witnessed yesterday.

Knil ignored the hand and stood himself, letting his lighter-side lead the way.

How did he do it? Why was this boy able to hide his fears so thoroughly from the outside world? That kind of courage was almost enough to make one jealous.

xXx

Link lead him into the chamber he had been staying in during their visit. It was a fairly small clay colored room, with two beds lined up against the wall. Link looked down at one of the beds and laughed. "Apparently they decided to stick you in here with me."

"They must really be mad at you then."

"Probably." He moved to the far bed, pulling a knapsack from the other side, and started rummaging through it. "Oh, where'd it go."

Knil sat down on the other bed, taking in the rest of the room. There seemed to be a light source, but no windows. He looked up to see what appeared to be a light bulb encased in a dome against the ceiling. There were tubes running out of the dome, into the walls. How the heck did this place have electricity?

"Aha." Link diverted his attention, to look over as he pulled some kind of blue cloth from the sack. "Here it is?" He handed the blue cloth to Knil, who held it up to get a better look, eying Link a bit unsure.

"It's called the Zora Tunic. If you wear it, you'll be able to breathe underwater.

"What?" Knil stared up at him in shock. "How does it do that?"

"I dunno."

"Link?" Navi flitted in front of his face, wagging her finger at him like a disciplining mother. "What do you think you're doing? You can't give him something like that?"

"Oh please, Navi." Link sat down next to Knil, on the bed. "It's not like I really need it anymore. And besides, if I ever do, I can always get another one."

"But that was a gift from King Zora."

"And this was a gift from Saria." He held up another ocarina, which looked to be made out of wood or something, and held it out to Knil. "Here. I want you to have this too."

Navi looked as if her head was going to explode. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! How can you just give away something so valuable!"

"Saria?" Knil took the small instrument, staring at it in fixed awe. "Why?"

Link folded the blue ocarina into his hands. "I have this one now. And as close as I was to Saria, I can't take care of it the way I would like to. I just think it'd be better kept in your hands."

Knil stared at the gifts, trying to comprehend what this act could possibly mean.

"Link." One of the guards was standing in the doorway. "Samira wishes to speak with you."

Link didn't seem too keen on the thought of talking to her again, but accepted the invitation anyway. He had just pulled back the curtains in the doorway, when Knil finally spoke. "Just because you gave these to me, doesn't mean I'm going back to that oasis with you."

Link glanced back at him. "I didn't expect you to." His eyes narrowed slightly, almost saddened. "But I'm not intending to leave until tomorrow. At least think about it." He exited the room, Navi following in suit.

Knil stared down at the tunic, his eyes narrowing. "What's he trying to pull?"


	10. Chapter 10

Despite what either of them thought, the Gerudo didn't seem to want Link out of their little group. In fact they were throwing a feast in celebration of his safe return. Even though Knil saw this as nothing more than a ploy to get him to help them again, (and that he didn't want to be around any of them) his hunger out weighed all logic and he joined in the feast.

Course it didn't help all that much that every one of those scary women glared daggers at him the entire time. He ate quickly and nearly ran from the table. He hadn't even really done anything to them, why was their hatred for him so strong? Stupid evil sexist bi-

xXx

Link left the feast much later on. He yawned, scratching the back of his head, as he headed down the corridor to his designated room. A short cluster of notes caught Link's attention as he rounded the corner. They grew louder when he approached his room. Link glanced in to see Knil holding Saria's ocarina to his lips. He was adjusting his fingers over the holes, trying to work out the different notes. Link smirked when he hit a flat note, trying not to laugh. "You want some help with that?" He asked, sliding in the room.

Knil looked sharply up at him, his face flushing slightly. "I can get it."

Link couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure?" He moved around to sit on his own bed.

"I've figured out everything else on my own, I think I can handle this."

"Ok. Whatever you say." Link held up his hands in defeat, falling back on the bed. "So, have you given any more thought into joining me tomorrow?"

Knil's eyes narrowed on him. "I don't have to, because I'm not going.

"You won't even reconsider?"

"Nope." More to avoid any further inquiry, Knil stood, moving to leave.

Link settled further into the bed. "Good night, Knil."

Knil stopped in the door-frame, glancing back at him. He watched Link roll over and start to doze off, then headed on out.

Link glanced back at him and sighed. Navi sat down on the pillow. "Did you really expect him to say 'good night?'"

Link shrugged, rolling back over.

xXx

Knil resumed his perch atop the fortress. He rolled the ocarina over in his hands, eyes fixed on the Gerudo guards patrolling the area. Mind drifting off in thought, he failed to notice Ivan sliding from his hat to stand on his shoulder. "Why don't you want to go with him?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. You know why."

"But you have that blue tunic thing now. You don't have to be afraid of the water anymore."

"Shut up. I told you, I'm not afraid of the water. I just don't like it."

Ivan fluttered off into the air, startled by his annoyed snap. "B-but you could always just-"

"Look, if you want to go with him so bad, then go. But I'm not."

Ivan wrung her fingers, staring down at her hands. "So… so what are you going to do?

Knil sighed, rising to his feet. "There's not much I can do. I can't stay here anymore." He turned, heading back inside. Ivan drifted for a while, an uneasy feeling hitting her as she watched him.

xXx

Knil entered the dark room, fishing around for his sword, and slid it over his shoulder. He picked up the Zora's Tunic from his bed, debating over whether or not to take it with him. Link moaned softly in his sleep, diverting his attention. Knil watched the sleeping shadow, a strange ping hitting his chest.

"He said he needed your help." Ivan fluttered up around his head. "I thought you two were starting to get along. Why don't you want to help him?"

Knil clutched the blue tunic in his fist. "Because I'm no good for him." He looked up at Ivan. "Link has enough stress on him. He doesn't need me adding to his problems." His gaze fell back down to Link, eyes falling.

"Don't you at least want to wake him up and tell him you're leaving?"

"There's no point." Knil stuffed the blue tunic in his bag, and turned to head out the door.

Ivan stared down at the sleeping Hylian. She couldn't quite explain it, but something didn't feel right. She didn't think it was a good idea for them to just leave like this.

"Come on."

Ivan caught another glimpse back to Link before drifting off to follow her partner.

Link stared at the opposite wall, listening to Knil's footsteps fade away. He sniffed, turning his face into the pillow.

xXx

Knil slipped through the Gerudo encampment, sneaking around the patrolling guards. Ivan poked her head out from where she was hiding in his hat. "So, where are you ging to go?"

"I don't know yet, but I want to get as far away from Hyrule as I can." A short winnie diverted Knil's attention to the pen where they kept the horses. A mischievous smile spread across his face. "But I might need a better way to get around. Making sure no guards were watching, Knil made his way over to the pen, climbing over the gate. His eyes fell on Epona, who eyed him, lowering her head. Knil backed up a step, remembering how that horse had pummeled him to near death. He held up a hand, giving her a wide berth. He made his way over to one of the other horses. A dark brown pinto with a brown mane, and a cluster of white spots on it's hind quarters.

He grabbed the harness, pulling to try and urge the horse to stand. (Let's ignore that the horse wouldn't have it's saddle and bit on in the middle of the night.) The horse was rather stubborn, trying to jerk it's head away. "Come on, ya stupid horse." Knil growled, tugging on the reins again.

The horse finally shifted up to it's feet, but it didn't stop there. It reared up onto it's hind legs and winnied loudly.

Knil tensed, shushing the horse, but it was too late. The patrolling Gerudo guards were all heading towards him.

"What are you doing with my horse?"

"I knew it. I knew we couldn't trust this heathen."

Knil tried to duck out of the way of a barrage of arrows, but one caught him in the back of his left thigh, nearly paralyzing his leg.

Three Gerudo warriors rushed in on him with their spears aimed straight at his throat. Knil forced himself to stand and tried to run, but before he knew it, he was surrounded on the other side, and pinned in. "Shit."

Another loud winnie and Knil looked up in shock to see Epona rearing up to ward off the Gerudo. They backed off a few steps, and Epona settled back down, still shaking her head at them. She turned to look back at the stunned Knil. Apparently he wasn't doing what she wanted him to, because she bit at his sleeves, pulling him closer. Almost understanding the gesture, Knil started to climb onto her back. It seemed to be her intent because she didn't object to him doing so. Course once he was on her back, she almost immediately reared up again, pushing back the rest of the Gerudo. Knil had to throw his arms around her neck to keep from falling off. Epona jumped the fence surrounding the pen and ran from the valley.

Still confused, Knil clung to the retreating horse, hoping he wouldn't fall off the back. She slowed down a bit, allowing his fear to subside some. Knil stared at the back of the horse's head, starting to wonder where she was taking him. If she was actually taking him somewhere. On top of that, he was confused as to why she helped him.

Ivan finally pulled herself from his hat again. "Looks like she doesn't hate you anymore."

"Yea." He watched the bucking head unsure. "Strange." Knil reached a hand slowly to stroke her ear. "Guess I owe ya one, girl."

xXx

They rode for a long time. Knil yawned, rubbing his tired eyes, as the first rays of light started to tint the sky. "So, where are you taking me, anyway?" He waited for a response, then rolled his eyes at himself. "As if you could answer." Ivan rolled over where she was sleeping in his palm. He looked down at her, wondering how she could sleep on this rocking horse.

Soon a circular structure came into view in the middle of the field. And just over the horizon he saw Hyrule Castle. Knil tensed slightly. Was she taking him to the castle? Despite his suspicions she turned into the large circular structure. Knil caught a quick glimpse of the sign as she wandered into the narrow pathway. Lon Lon Ranch? What was Lon Lon Ranch?

A large pen came into view in the center of the ranch, where a young girl was leading a horse into the pen. Three other horses were already in the pen. The girl must have heard Epona's footsteps because she turned towards them and smiled. "Epona." She crooned, closing the gate and made her way over.

She was a pretty girl, with long red hair trailing behind her. Epona must have liked her, because she lowered her head, eyes closing when she rubbed her nose. "It's been a long time since I've seen you here, girl. How have you been?" The rider soon caught her eyes, and she stared straight up at Knil. "Oh. You're not Link."

Knil diverted his gaze. "No, I'm not."

The girl eyed Epona, making her way around to the side. "I never thought you'd let anyone else ride you." She looked back up at Knil. "Epona's rather picky." She gasped. "You're hurt!"

"Huh?" Knil looked down at his bleeding leg. He had nearly forgotten about getting shot. Then again, now that he was reminded, the pain grew more intense. "Oh yea."

"Well, come on down. Let me take a look at it." She offered a hand to him, but he refused, climbing down on the other side. Course, his foot got stuck in the stirrup and he tumbled off the other side, managing to catch himself on the pen.

The girl chuckled warmly, circling around to help him stand. "You don't do this much, do you?"

Knil growled in his throat, glaring daggers at this girl. She wasn't even fazed. Just continued to smile at him. Ivan floated up next to his ear. "She just wants to help. It couldn't hurt to let her."

Knil diverted his eyes then looked back to her, his gaze softer. He allowed her to help him stand and lead him back to her house. "My name's Malon."

Knil sighed softly, glancing to Ivan floating around his head. "Knil."

xXx

Link woke early the next morning. Before the sun was even starting to rise. He could hear a commotion outside, but didn't care too much about that. A weight had settled in his chest as he proceeded to throw his belongings into his rucksack. Why did he have to leave? Sure Knil said he didn't want to add to his problems, but he had kind of been hoping he would help him balance out his problems. It'd be nice not to have to fight alone anymore.

Maybe he shouldn't've pestered him about coming back to the oasis. He wouldn't hold it against him for saying no.

"Link!" Navi flew in the little room. "Knil's gone."

"I know."

"And the Gerudo are saying he stole Epona."

Link glanced up at the stone wall, as if he could see something through it that she couldn't. He highly doubted Knil actually stole her, but was sure there was a reason for it. "She'll be fine."

Navi's shoulders drooped at the tone in his voice. "Link?" She flew over to him, trying to see his face, but Link turned away. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He stated plainly, tying off the rucksack, and heading for the door. "Are you coming?"

Navi hesitated. Link was starting to change, and she didn't like it.

xXx

With all the commotion from the Gerudo about the departure of his dark-side, none of them seemed to even notice Link making his way through the fortress. He climbed the ladder up the tower next to the desert entrance. He cranked the wheel to open the gate and slid back down the ladder and on out the door before it had time to close back on him.

xXx

Link made his way back through the whipping winds of the desert, following the green flags back towards the Spirit Oasis.

Finally, he broke through the barrier into the air pocket surrounding the oasis. He shifted the rucksack on his shoulder, glancing back at the wall of sand.

Navi pulled out of his hat, and stood on his shoulder, placing a hand on his cheek. "Link. Something's obviously bothering you. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, starting off towards the cliff edge. "Don't worry about it."

Navi floated along behind him. "Does it have something to do with Knil?"

Link stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the rushing water. A vague thought crept into his mind. Wondering what Knil must have seen when he looked down this ledge. He didn't know much about phobias, but could imagine the kind of fear that must have gripped his shadow, and the courage it had taken for him to come and help him last time.

"Link?"

Link took a deep breath, then dived over the side into the pool below, and on down the small series of waterfalls, until he reached the end. Link slumped on the shore, catching his breath. His gaze shifted over towards the waterfall. He stood, making his way to the entrance, and went in.

The sound of the falls echoed slightly, in the dark chamber, water dripping from the walls. He didn't get much time to look around last time he was here, but now the surrounding walls caught his eyes. Fingers traced along the drawings. "What's this?" There were pictures of people, even animals, living in small houses. And in the center of them all, what appeared to be a sun shining over them all. Even more interesting was the small suns painted over the heart of everything with a heart.

"So, the hero is alive after all."

Link spun around at hearing the giant's voice, his gaze shooting upward. But there was nothing there. Attention moving closer to the ground, Link spotted a man. A normal sized man who looked horribly familiar. "Luith?"

Luith smiled, eying him. "What brings you back here, young hero?"

Link thought for a moment, then drew his sword, throwing it to the ground. "I swear, I'm not here to fight."

"Oh, you're not, are you?"

"No. I apologize for my part in the last attack, but for now I'm here to talk."

Luith's brow cocked to him uncertain. "What about?"

Link's eyes fell to the ground, then he stepped cautiously forward. "I wanted to ask what you knew about the Gerudo Diamond."

The subtle smile on Luith's face faded. He stared at Link for a long while, then turned back to the entrance to the deeper caverns. "Come with me." He motioned to the Master sword laying on the ground. "And you may want to bring that."


	11. Chapter 11

Exhausted from his recent endeavors, Knil had no problem falling asleep, not even caring where he was. Malon proved to be a rather good nurse. He wasn't even the least bit sore when he woke up. Knil breathed in deeply, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up. He was still tired, but didn't feel it'd be too good for him to keep sleeping.

"Master?" Knil yawned widely when he heard Ivan call to him. She was perched next to the wound on his leg, working on healing it. "How are you feeling?"

Her motions confused him as first. Somehow, the knowledge that she could heal wounds had slipped his mind. Maybe it wasn't Malon. Knil drew his knees up, knocking the little faerie from his leg and glanced over at the window. The light outside seemed to be fading into what Knil highly hoped was dusk. An unfamiliar feeling was settling in his chest. He wasn't sure what to make of anything that was happening anymore. He felt lost, and a bit scared.

"Master? Is something wrong?" She landed on his shoulder, trying to gaze into his face.

Knil glanced sideways at her, feeling his voice was still too tired to work. He opened his mouth, confirming that he couldn't talk. His feelings of hopelessness and confusion must have been evident on his face, because Ivan stepped forward and patted his cheek. She seemed about to say something when the door opened.

Malon backed into the room, holding a first aid kit. Her eyes flitted to Knil, widening a bit when she saw him. "Oh, look at you. Finally awake, I see." She smiled broadly, making her way over and settled on the bed. A hand went up to Knil's forehead, a frown crossing Malon's lips. "Your fever still seems a bit high. Maybe you should lie back down." To both his and Ivan's surprise, he didn't object to her pushing him back against the bed. "Now, let's see." Malon pulled the covers aside to get a better look at the wound on his leg. She unwrapped the bandages, examining where she had sewn the wound up. "It's looking a lot better. Maybe just a little bit more." Malon rummaged in the kit and pulled out a small vile of red potion. "Here." Knil took the potion without protest and drank it while she wrapped his leg up again.

He seemed barely aware of what was happening. Maybe it was the fever that made him feel so strange, but doubted it truly matter. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep again.

xXx

Link walked in silence behind Luith, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. The tunnels were dark, the only sounds were their feet, and subtle drips of water, echoing throughout the underground maze. Link couldn't even make out where his guide was, merely following his steps. The only time he got any inclination that Luith was even still there was when he reached back and grabbed his arm to turn him down another section of tunnel. It wasn't even clear how he knew which way to go, but as long as he did it didn't particularly matter. Link could feel Navi quivering in the collar of his tunic. She didn't like the dark. The only thing that truly frightened Link in all of this was the potential of enemies attacking them down here in the dark. Well, that and a lingering uncertainty that Luith didn't truly believe Link wasn't a spy for the Gerudo. For all he knew, the now tiny giant could be leading him into a trap, or could just as easily spin around and strike him down, and he'd never see it coming. Link's hand started to creep towards the handle of his sword.

"Relax, Young Hero."

Link gasped, wondering how Luith had seen him.

"You're safe as long as you are here with me."

Link hesitated slightly before responding, "How can I be sure?"

Luith laughed lightly. "You sound suspicious."

"Shouldn't I be? You almost killed me last time we met. How do I know you're not intending to lead me into a trap?" He heard Navi whimper. Evidently, she hadn't thought of that.

"Believe me, son, if I had wanted you dead, you would not be here now. Besides, I do not resort to petty methods, such as traps. Those cowardice ways are known better by your Gerudo."

Link's eyes shifted down towards the ground, though he couldn't particularly see it. "They're not 'my Gerudo.'"

He heard Luith laugh again. "I suspected as much."

Link looked up to where he believed his guide was. "But how can you just believe that I'm not here on their behalf?" The moment it left his mouth, he felt it was a risky question, but there was no way to take it back now.

Luith's silence was far more unnerving than if he'd just stated, 'I don't.' Finally, after a short while's contemplation, Luith finally spoke. "I just know. I've always had a good sense about people, Young Hero. You have a very brave, and honest aura about you. One that I feel is pointless to question. Besides," Link could nearly feel Luith smiling back at him. "You're exploits have even reached all the way down here to my humble home. How can I possibly question the savior of Hyrule?"

Link felt his heart skip a beat at that proclamation.

Luith hummed softly. "You seem troubled. Did I say something wrong?"

Unwillingly, Link's mind shifted to wonder what Knil would have said if he heard that, and he sighed. "No. It's nothing?"

"Where's your friend, by the way?"

Link jumped, beginning to wonder if Luith could read his mind. "What? What do you mean?"

"The one that you jumped into the river to try and save. What happened to him?"

Link sighed, not really wanting to think about it. "He's ok."

Luith seemed to wait for him to continue for a short while. "I sense an uncertainty about that statement."

"I just don't know where he is. Knil just took off shortly after we got back to Gerudo Valley." Link hesitated slightly. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him."

"Understandable. Losing a piece of yourself is always hard."

Link's eyes shot up to look at Luith, his eyes finally adjusting enough to be able to at least see where he was. "How did you?"

"I told you, Young Hero… I'm good at reading people." There was almost a sense of smugness about his tone. Soon after he stopped, holding out an arm to hold Link back.

"What is it?"

"We're here." Luith reached a hand out, laying his palm flat against the stone wall in front of him. A faint glow started to form around his hand soon erupting into an intricate design which covered the entirety of the wall. Link brought a hand up to shield his eyes against the fresh light that Luith didn't even seem to notice. The runes appeared to dissolve the rock, forming an archway for them to walk through.

Link followed Luith through the archway into a vast, brightly lit, cavern. Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, his expression melted into astonishment at what he saw. It was like a whole other world down here. They stood on the cliff's edge, staring down into a deep valley, where many stone houses were positioned in a square type structure. There was smoke coming from some of the chimneys, children running around in the make-shift streets. Families, even pets, playing and going about there lives, almost reminding him of Kakariko village. There were even caves and a small forest, but no real sign of fresh soil for this greenery to be able to grow. The strangest thing was that the only light source seemed to be a fountain in the middle of the square, but it was as bright as day. Link was held in awe at the small village.

Luith turned to him and smiled, gesturing out over the valley. "Welcome to Biloba Village."

xXx

The next time Knil opened his eyes he could barely make out the dim light of a lantern outside his window. He slid from the bed and made his way over to the window. Knil's head started to feel fuzzy, and he had to sit on the ground when his vision started to haze over to black. He leaned back against the wall and groaned, a hand coming up to his forehead.

A light violet glow flew over to him, and Ivan landed on his shoulder. She touched a hand to the side of his face. "You don't look so good. Are you ok?"

Knil shook his head. "I think I'm just tired."

"You still have a fever."

"It'll break." Knil stated, starting to stand again. He made his way back over to the bed, and began searching around for his things. A sharp pain in his leg was still keeping him from walking without a limp. "I need to get out of here."

"What?" Ivan zipped over. "Don't you think you should rest? If you push yourself too hard, you could die."

"Don't be so dramatic." Knil secured his rucksack and started towards the door.

Ivan flitted onto his shoulder, and folded her legs in. "But it could still be bad. Maybe take a few more days to heal." Her eyes fell, and she wrung her hands. "Plus, I kinda like Malon."

"I don't care if you like Malon." Knil snapped, casting a sideways glance. "I've been nothing but a burden ever since I got out of the Water Temple." He turned away to watch the way before him as he exited the door, and looked around for signs of life. "I don't need people to take care of me."

Ivan lowered her eyes and mumbled. "It's not a bad thing to ask for help."

"What was that?" Knil snapped.

Ivan jumped, floating off his shoulder. "Nothing. I was just thinking it couldn't hurt to stay a few more days, if you're not feeling right."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Now, hurry up, or I'll leave you."

Epona was sleeping in the corral, when Knil climbed over the fence. His leg still twinged a bit with the pressure, but at least his head was clearing. The cool air seemed to be doing him some good.

When Knil got closer, he started to realize she wasn't wearing her saddle. It was hanging over on the wall, along with a few others, and some blankets. "I can figure this out." Knil plucked the saddle from the wall, and looked down from it to Epona, then back. "Wow, this things a lot heavier than it looks." He headed over, and plopped it on Epona's back.

Epona woke up, and looked back at him.

"What? Don't suppose you know how to do this, do you?"

Epona shook her head, and stood up, shaking the saddle off.

Knil frowned. "Snippy mare." He picked up the saddle, and tried to put it back on her. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Epona snorted and moved so he couldn't put the saddle back on her.

"Stupid horse. Stop being so stubborn." Knil lunged forward and set it on her back again, but she bucked up and threw it off.

Ivan fluttered around Knil's head. "Maybe she's trying to tell you something."

"Yea, she's trying to tell me that she's a bitch."

"Not quite." Knil turned to see Malon inside the gate, and walking toward him. She was dressed in a orange robe, rimmed with violet trim, with a white nightgown fluttering under it. "You're not doing it right."

Knil was somewhat shell shocked to see her. His face burned in embarrassment. "How hard could it be?"

Malon laughed lightly, making her way over and rubbed Epona's nose. "You don't do this very often, do you?" When Knil didn't answer, she glanced over at him, her expression falling. "Why are you trying to leave? Are you feeling better?"

Knil diverted his gaze. _"_ I'm fine. I just really need to get going."

Malon glanced back at Epona, her eyes taking on a glint of sadness. "I see. So, where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"I was just curious is all." She looked back up at him. "Are you going back to Link?"

"No." Knil snapped, a bit harsher than he meant to. "Why would I be going back to him?"

Malon started, but settled down shortly, and sighed, her face flushing. "I just figured you were borrowing Epona, and you'd have to give her back."

Knil's gaze fell as well, as he ran a hand over Epona's neck. "I'll give her back. I just need her a little bit longer."

There was silence between them, only broken when Epona snorted. "So, um." Malon began lamely. "Do you want me to show you how to do this?"

"Yea, sure."

Malon smiled as she made her way over to the wall. She selected one of the blankets, and threw it over Epona's back, shifting it into place. "She was throwing it off, because it was uncomfortable. If you put the blanket on, it cushions the pressure of the saddle against her back." With a kind of strength that was rather surprising, for a girl her size, she heaved the saddle up, and showed him how to hitch it into place. "So, why do you have to leave so soon?"

Knil sighed. "I just want to get out of Hyrule as fast as I can." Knil almost expected her to ask, 'why', nearly kicking himself for saying that much.

"Well, if you're going on a journey, at least allow me to give you some food."

Knil started, glancing up at her. "What? No, I can't take-"

"Don't be silly, I insist." She grabbed his arm, and dragged him back towards her house. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm doing it for me." She smiled warmly back at him. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I let you go out there without food."

"Uh." Knil glanced up at Ivan, who shrugged. "If you insist."

xXx

"This place is beautiful." Link gasped, staring in awe at the valley below him. He turned to face Luith. "I didn't realize a place like this could exist in the desert."

Luith smiled to him. "It truly is a wondrous place."

"So, this is what you were protecting."

"In a sense." Luith started down the cliff-side, and waved back at Link. "Come this way."

Luith led him towards the village square. "This land was established some time ago, by my ancestors. The people that live here now are mostly refugees. Folks with no other place to go, or were stranded in the desert. Though it's difficult to maintain an Eco system in this type of environment." He glanced back at Link. "What with the harsh sun, and the natural sand storms."

A few children rushed by, in the opposite direction, laughing, a kite in one of their hands. Link watched the children run by and smiled. He hadn't yet thought about the absurdity of there being wind. "I thought the wall of sand around the oasis was strange. How can something like this be possible?"

"By our treasure." Luith stopped in front of the glowing fountain, and waved a hand out towards it.

Link was a bit unsure, but walked closer, looking down into the pool of water. It was nearly blinding from this angle, but he could almost make out the source. A shining pyramid like structure could be seen through the rippling water. He couldn't get a clear view of it, but understanding began to dawn on him. "Is that the Gerudo Diamond?"

Luith smiled. "It is indeed."

Link stood up, turning to address him. "But I don't understand. How's it emitting so much energy?"

Luith settled down on the stone structure around the fountain. "The Gerudo diamond is one of the five spiritual stones."

"Five? But I thought there were only three."

Luith shook his head. "Fire, water, and forest are the three directly connected to the three Goddesses, so they hold most of their energy. However, there were two others created to balance out the matters of life and death. Each one, at one point, enshrined in the five temples."

Link glanced back down into the pool. Navi fluttered to sit on the edge of the fountain. "So, this is the Spiritual Stone of life?" She asked, shielding her eyes.

"It sure is." He shrugged. "Well, Spirit, but I feel Life better describes it."

"That's amazing." Link stated, not able to take his eyes from the gleaming crystal. "So this stone is responsible for the oasis being able to maintain life?"

"Yes."

Link glanced up at him, his eyes saddening a touch. "And if it were stolen?"

"We wouldn't be able to live for much longer."

Link sat down on the side of the fountain. "So, you weren't just guarding the stone. You were protecting these people as well."

"It's my duty to protect the people in this village."

"But, if losing the stone will make this place uninhabitable, then why not leave? Live somewhere else. Just in case. I mean, living off of one stone seems like a very unsteady existence."

Luith grinned down at the ground, folding his hands into his lap. "You bring up a good point, and don't think I haven't considered it. However, there's a problem."

A sense of foreboding settled in Link's chest. "What kind of problem?"

Luith's eyes fell to where he almost seemed like he was going to start crying. "We've tried it before. Apparently the stone's energy is fully infused into our systems now. If we are away from the stone, for too long, we would still parish as though it were stolen."

Link's jaw dropped. "That's awful."

"Even our children are born with a deep connection to the Spiritual Stone."

Link looked out, watching the children continue to play. Women hanging laundry. Whole families seeming so content on such a fragile coil of life. He almost started to wonder if they knew everything that was going on around them. Link's head fell toward the ground. "But the Gerudo feel it rightfully belongs to them. They won't stop until they have it again."

"This is why I have to fight them off. Fortunately, my magical capabilities were also passed down to me, along with the stone."

"But what if that doesn't work? The Gerudo are growing. Soon, they'll be able to overpower you."

Luith's face fell again. "Then there's not much I can do. I'll just have to hope that day never comes." He smiled back at Link.

"Daddy!"

"Cole." Luith stood, holding his arms out to receive a small boy, probably about eight or nine years old. "Link, this is my son, Cole."

Luith had a son? He definitely wasn't expecting that, but the resemblance was uncanny. He had the same muddy blonde hair, and round face as his father, but his eyes didn't spark the same green as his. They were a soft hazelnut brown.

"It's getting late. Are you hungry?"

Link was a bit caught off guard by the offer. "Uh, yea, sure."

"I'm starving." Navi flew up, enthused by the prospect of food.

Luith laughed lightly. "Very well. Follow me. My house is just over there." Cole nearly skipped ahead of his dad.

Navi took off after them, waving a hand for Link to follow. "Come on, Link."

Link stood, and followed. A few people around the village started staring at him. Some whispered amongst themselves, others waving. Link jogged to catch up to Luith, and Navi took her normal perch on his hat. "So, do you happen to know where the Spiritual Stone of Death is?"

Luith shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Oh? Thinking of finding it, are we?"

Link paused briefly. "Maybe I should."

"That's a strange thing for the Hero of Hyrule to say. Are you intending to use it?"

Link started. "No, of course not. It's just, seeing how much power this one has, I'm a little worried about what may happen if the other one falls into the wrong hands."

"Decent point, Young Hero."

"Please stop calling me that. My name's, Link."

xXx

Knil had been riding for what felt like hours. The sun was starting to come up, but at least he was starting to get the hang of riding. It was strange, almost like it was natural, but there didn't seem to be any end to Hyrule. Malon had pointed him in this direction, saying something about an adjacent land. However, this place really was bigger than he thought, but he had to be getting close to the edge of it.

Knil steered Epona around the corner, and before he knew what had happened, she whinnied and jumped over something, flinging him off the back. Knil yelped, hitting the ground hard. He groaned, starting to push himself up onto his elbows. "You stupid horse. What'd you do that for?" He started to trail off when he finally saw what she had jumped over. There was an old man, prodding at a fire in the middle of the path. He was wearing a long violet robe, and had long silver hair with a beard to match. The old man was staring at him in seeming shock.

"Master, are you ok?" Ivan flew over, having been thrown off the front.

Knil rubbed his sore shoulder. "Yea, fine. Hey, Gramps, what do you think you're doing, getting in my way like that?"

"Excuse me, young man." He responded in a calm steady voice. "But I believe you are the one that is intruding."

Knil stood, instantly disliking this man. He held his arm, walking over. "What's an old codger, like you, doing all the way out here anyway?"

The old man turned back to his fire. "I could ask you the same thing. So, I will."

Knil started at the odd sentence. "I'm just trying to get out of Hyrule." Epona had turned around and made her way back to Knil. "Oh, there you are."

"Is that all?" The old man stood, dusting off his robes. "I'd ask why, but I can tell you're not one to tell me."

"Hmph. Ya got that right, Gramps." Knil snorted, climbing back onto the saddle. He tugged on the reins, turning Epona towards the way he was going.

"Well then, just take that path there." He indicated to the one leading into the forest, adjacent to the path he'd been going. "There's a harbor down there, and the ferry will take you to Termina."

Knil glanced down the path. "Oh. Thanks, Gramps." He started to head down it.

"You won't find any further answers there, young man."

"What?" Knil stopped glancing back.

The old man knelt back down and started setting up a kind of metal structure over the fire. "Many people come by this way, thinking there's a better life for them somewhere else, but they are mistaken. Merely changing your location doesn't make your life any better. It's just different."

Knil snorted. "Believe me, Old Man, there's nothing back in Hyrule for me anymore. I'm better off getting a fresh start in Termina."

"You may think that now, but I guarantee you're mind will change. It happens far too often. People I see, journeying down this path, searching for a better life. They never find what they're looking for. Eventually, they all start to feel despair for their home. For the part of themselves that was left behind."

Knil's eyes widened at the last statement. Did he somehow know about Link?

"Just a fair warning, Son." The old man groaned, moving to stand again. "The choice is still yours to make. Just remember that it can be dangerous to go alone." He turned around, heading into a cave that was carved into the side of the mountain.

Knil watched him grow smaller into the dark depths of the cave. His attention was diverted when Epona shook her head. He patted her neck, staring at the back of her head.

"Knil?" Ivan settled on the top of Epona's head.

They were both silent for a short while, Knil's mind reeling. Soon, he shook his head, turning Epona to head down the path towards the harbor.

xXx

After a while, Knil began to wonder if he'd ever reach the harbor. The sun had risen and started to fall again since he'd left the ranch, but he'd finally made it somewhere near dusk. He pulled Epona to a stop, gazing around at the boats floating along the dock. There was a small crowd of people bustling around the harbor. At least ten boats were tied to the dock, people filing in and out of them. "I think this is it." Ivan stated, as Knil slid from Epona's back. He stared out at the vast ocean for a bit, beginning to doubt his own motivation.

"Hey you." Knil's attention was diverted to a man that was making his way over to him. He had a large bundle fling over his shoulder, and was kinda dressed like a pirate. "You here for the ferry."

Knil stepped away from Epona, still holding onto her reins. "Uh, yea."

"Well, you better hurry then. Where ya goin?"

"Termina."

He jammed a thumb towards the second boat to the left. "That one there. I can give ya a ticket, but it'll cost ya."

Knil's eyes widened a bit in confusion. "Cost? Cost me what?"

"It's twenty Rupees to ride the ferry. Do ya got it or not? I have things to do."

"Uh." Knil fished around his pockets. He didn't have any Rupees. How could he?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, Kid. You ain't got Rupees, you're not ridin the ferry." He started off, and Knil groaned, beginning to ponder how he could sneak on the ferry. A small nudge, and Epona pushed her nose into his back. "What?"

She reached her head around and plucked a small brown bag from her saddle, and plopped it in Knil's hands. Knil opened the bag, his eyes widening. He smiled up at Epona. "You're an awesome horse."

She snorted as if to say, 'I know' as Knil ran to catch up to the man. "Will this cover it?" He held the bag open for the ticket man to see, and his eyes lit up with a near hunger. "Uh... yea." The man smiled with a quirk that wasn't supposed to be wicked. "This'll cover it just fine." He snatched the bag from Knil's grip, and cranked out a ticket for him. Knil stared down at the small slip of paper, a little unsure of what had just happened.

Knil looked back up at the man, his eyes narrowing. Pocketing the ticket he marched after him. One hand twisted his fingers into his hair, the other holding the black sword against his throat. "Look here, you. I may not know everything, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let scum like you take advantage of me. Now, give me back the bag, and take the right amount for it, or I'm going to cut you a new air-hole." Knil growled, pushing the blade in more.

The man seemed startled and caught off guard at the sudden attack. The hand holding onto his hair came around to hold out flat next to his head. He rummaged in the bag, pulling out a silver colored Rupee and deposited the bag back into Knil's outstretched hand.

Knil closed his fingers around the bag, and shoved him away. The man pocketed the Rupee, wondering if he would notice, and hefted his large burden back onto his shoulder, and headed off at a relatively quick pace.

With an exhaustively annoyed sighed Knil moved to put the bag back on Epona's saddle. She shook her head, stepping sideways. Knil looked up at her. "I can't take this. It's Link's."

Even as he said it, it didn't sound like him. He knew he'd need Rupees when he got to Termina, but these weren't his. As much as he tried to give them back, Epona seemed insistant. Finally she snorted, bumping her nose against his arm. She bit at his sleeve, and Knil smiled, stroking her nose. "You need to go back now, girl."

Epona snorted again, shaking her head.

"I'll be alright. You need to go back to Link now, Epona. He needs you more than I do."

She nudged him with her head, and Knil moved back around, pulling his bag from her saddle. He patted her flank, trying to nudge her on her way.

It took Epona a little more incentive to leave, but finally, she trotted on back down the path, casting what could almost be seen as a solemn look back at him.

Knil watched her go, and turned back towards the ferries. His heart sank down into his feet. That was a lot of ocean to cross. That had to explain the sick feeling in his stomach. The weight in his chest. That old man didn't know what he was talking about.

xXx

After a rather nostalgic meal, mainly because everything was home grown, Link took to exploring the little house, while Luith put his son to bed.

And he really did mean small. Luith and Cole had to share a bedroom, there was a kitchen/dining/den area, a bathroom and a couple closets. A short trip through the hall lead him to another small closet, with the door cracked. Link pushed the door open, and peered in. All that was in the closet was a small table lined with unlit candles. Sort of like a shrine. The candles circled a picture of a woman, held in a black wooden frame.

Link picked up the picture to get a better look at the woman's face. She was rather pretty, but there was a very distinct feature that stood out to him. She had Cole's eyes, or rather he had her's. "This has to be..."

"My wife."

Link jumped, not having realized Luith was standing behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's alright." Luith took the picture from him, staring at his wife's face. "It's been so long since I lost her, it doesn't hurt quite as much anymore."

It was so strange to see his demeanor change so suddenly. "What happened?"

Luith sighed, his eyes briefly fluttering closed. "Rina was a very kind and beautiful woman. However, she was also rather adventurous. She didn't much like being restrained to this village. So, the three of us set out to try and make a home for ourselves elsewhere."

Link cringed, starting to understand where this story was going. When Luith didn't continue, Link stated timidly, "That's how you knew that leaving would be bad."

Luith sniffed, setting the portrait back in it's place. "Cole and I were alright, because we're infused with magic." He shook his head sadly, closing the closet door. "But when Rina started to get sick, we tried to make it back, but insisted otherwise. She kept saying that sh'ed rather die out in the open, than be trapped in here again."

"I'm sorry."

Luith shook his head. "Don't be. It's not like you did anything wrong." He turned to Link and smiled, a tear starting to glint in the corner of his eye.

"But, still."

"You should get some rest. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Just be careful you don't stay too long, y'know." He chuckled lightly, starting off down the hall. "Good night, Link."

"Good night." Link's eyes fell. Poor Luith. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he must feel. Having to go through all of this, just because of that stupid stone. Link shook his head, confusing himself for thinking of a Spiritual Stone that way. They were a crucial part of Hyrule's lure, and history, and... ok, what all purpose do they truly serve, in this world? Link pulled back the heavy black curtains, and the bright light flooded the tiny hall. He pushed it back in place, checking to see if he had woken his hosts. When they seemed thoroughly asleep, Link crossed to the door, and slipped outside, having to cover his eyes against the glow.

The glow of the Stone hadn't dissipated at all, but apparently this was what they called night. Course it also explained why they all had black out curtains in their windows. Link, however, couldn't sleep. His mind was going a mile a minute, wondering about the people that lived down here, and how it must feel to have to survive on the energy of a Spiritual Stone. It sounded like a nightmare to be stuck in one place like this. As horrible as it was, he could understand Rina's desire to get out of this place. Against his will, his mind settled back onto Knil. He was trapped in the Water Temple for years. Was he able to go any further, even into the temple, or was he stuck in that one room? Course it wasn't nearly as beautiful as this place. At least they have other people around. Link was wondering around outside, soon settling down against the trunk of a tree.

His expression fell, beginning to wonder where Knil was now.

"There you are." Navi flew over to him, landing on his knee. "You ran off on me. Are you ok?"

Link sighed, dropping his chin into his hand. "Yea, just thinking."

Navi's eyes saddened, from the look on her partner's face. "You're thinking about Knil, aren't you?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just worried about him. I don't like the idea of him being out there alone."

"He's not alone. He's got Ivan." Considering this statement didn't seem to make him feel any better, Navi fluttered up, and laid a hand against his cheek. "He can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Link sighed again, curling his knees up to rest under his chin. "Doesn't mean I can't worry about him. I mean, he is a part of me, after all."

Navi's gaze fell again. She had something she wanted to tell him, but it slipped her mind, when she saw something moving over towards the fountain. "Link, look." Link turned to where she was indicating, and crouched behind the tree, his eyes narrowing. "How did she get here?" Link started to move out from behind the tree, and drew his sword. "Navi, wake Luith."

"Ok." She saluted, and took off towards his house.

Link crept down the path, ducking behind trees, and watching as the figure climbed into the fountain, surprisingly making little noise in the water. When she bent over, into the spout, Link rushed out and seized her around the waist, holding his sword to her throat. "Don't even think about it."

Samira smiled. "Well, well, Brother. It seems you truly have turned full circle. I suppose this is your sense of nobility pulling through."

Link pushed the blade more into her neck. "I can't let you take the stone. You have no idea the significance it has to these people."

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

Link saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked around to see at least ten Gerudo warriors, all with their spears aimed directly at his neck. Another line circled them, with bows drawn on him as well. He quickly crushed the notion that they would shoot each other, knowing all too well the accuracy of this race.

"The choice is yours, Brother." Samira continued, still harboring that smile. "Either step down, or die."

Link weighed his options. He could just slit Samira's throat, but then they would definitely kill him, and still get the Spiritual Stone. That seemed to be the only option where he knew the outcome. If he stepped down, they would either capture him, or kill him for turning against them. Or both. Either way, he'd be no use in protecting the stone. He had to buy some time, until Luith got there.

Coming to a decision, he turned back to address Samira. "How did you get down here? That tunnel was a maze. Only Luith knew his way through."

Samira laughed. "Are you truly that foolish, Brother? Did you really think we wouldn't follow you if you went back into the desert?"

Link's eyes widened. "But, you all were so preoccupied with Knil's leaving. I didn't even think you'd notice me."

"We didn't realize when you left, no. But I placed a tracker bug on you, when we last met." She pulled what looked like a small red ball with wings, from her pocket. It's wings fluttered feebly in her hands. "Remarkable little critters, really. They can latch on to anybody, without their detection, and leave when they arrived at their destination. Then they return here, and lead us right to you." She laughed again, mainly because she could feel his shock. "So, you see, Brother, the downfall of this pretty little community is all your fault."

Link boiled against her mocking, and pushed the blade in just enough to shut her up. A line of blood, issued from the cut.

Her laughing stopped, and the other Gerudo's pushed their spears in as well. Link's eyes narrowed back to them.

"Be smart about this, Brother." Samira warned, the note of amusement in her voice gone.

Link still hesitated, seeing the impatience on their faces. Finally, he sighed, pulling the sword away, and dropping it to his side. Three of the Gerudo's holding the spears, lowered their weapons and dragged him from the water. They took his weapons, locking his arms in irons behind his back.

Samira adjusted her clothes, wiping away the blood on her neck. "Wise choice, Brother."

"Don't call me that." Link snapped.

"Oh my. Someone's got a temper. I think you've been hanging around the other one too long."

Link's eyes fell again. "On the contrary. I don't think I've been hanging around him enough, or else I could have avoided this."

"Sure ya could. Girls take him away. I'll figure out what to do with him later."

They started to drag Link back up the hill, towards the entrance. Link watched helplessly as Samira moved back in to retrieve the stone, but a sort of invisible force hit the water, and threw her from the pool.

Luith almost literally flew down into the valley, his eyes gleaming a sort of violet glow. Samira drew her swords and side-stepped him, swinging in to slice into his back. Luith groaned, stumbling into the ground. Samira stood over him, smiling. "You don't seem as resistant in your smaller form. Pity." She had raised her sword over him, when Luith thrust his hands forward. All Samira saw was a bright green light, and she was thrown back several feet, the front of her clothes erupting in fire.

"On your left!" Link cried, causing the Gerudo holding him to smack him in the back of the head, with the butt of her spear. Stars sparked before his eyes, and he dropped to his knees.

Luith spun around and summoned what looked like a fire whip out of thin air, and snapped it around the oncoming Gerudo, who screeched in pain, and collapsed to the ground. He didn't seem nearly as coordinated or strong in this form, but was evidently resisting the urge to take on his giant form, to avoid damaging the village. It looked as if he was trying to drive the Gerudo back towards the entrance. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

Three arrows flew, slamming into his back, breaking his concentration. Luith screamed and fell to his knees. The Gerudo took the brief moment of weakness to rush him. A shock wave emitted from his body, knocking them away again. However, that last ditch effort seemed to drain him, and he collapsed fully to the ground.

"Luith!"

"Dad!" Cole rushed down the hill, his eyes starting to spark the same energy as his father. A few of the other citizens had come to witness the fight, and some of them rushed forward to grab Cole. Tears streamed from his eyes, as he tried to pull himself free.

Luith was pulled to his knees, one of the curved blades balanced at the crook of his neck, arms chained just as Link's had been.

Samira stood over him, the Stone shining brightly in her hands. "Any last words."

Luith simply glared at her, his lips curling into a smile. "There's no escape for you. You can't win."

The Gerudo holding the sword, pulled back, when a bolt of energy hit her square in the back, knocking her over. Samira's eyes snapped over to see a subtle haze of smoke surrounding Cole's hands. Luith used the moment of distraction to kick the Diamond from her hand.

The Spiritual Stone spun high into the air. Link realized the lax grip against his arms. He slammed his elbow into one of the guard's stomach, fully breaking her grip, and kicked the others legs from under her. His eyes flicking up to the diamond, he managed to bolt forward, turning in a way so as to catch the Diamond behind his back. Several of the Gerudo lunged at him, but Link avoided them, as well as a few arrows that flew in his direction.

"Link, run!" Luith called

Link glanced around the small valley, soon deciding to rush into the forest. Navi took off to follow. "After him!" Samira called, pointing after Link. Luith jumped up, swinging his arms under him to bring them in front, and held them ready to fight. His magic may be spent, in this form, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. "You'll have to get past me first."

Link found the Diamond was a real pain to hold in this position. Not to mention the fact that it was still glowing really brightly, and making it nearly impossible to hide. Navi was sitting on the irons around his wrist, reaching a hand in to try and unlock it.

"Hurry, Navi."

"I'm trying. This isn't as easy as it looks." Finally, there was a soft click, and the weight fell from his arms. Relieved, Link pulled his arms around in front to better grip the Diamond. There was a rustle in the bushes that diverted his attention. He clutched the Diamond and ran, trying to factor a way to keep it from glowing so brightly.

Link ducked into a cave, set the Stone down, and pulled off his tunic. He wrapped it around the glowing stone, noting how it at least dulled the glow.

"Why don't you bury it?"

Link contemplated the thought for a while. "I don't like the idea of it leaving my hands."

The distant rustling caught his attention again. They were some ways away, but it still made him nervous. Coming to a decision, Link ran as far back into the cave as he could. He fell to his knees, digging his hands into the surprisingly soft dirt, behind a large bolder, in the corner, and placed the Stone in the hole. Relief washed over him when he pushed dirt over the stone and realized it cut the light off fully.

Link ran to the edge of the cave, peering out for any intruders. Seeing the coast was clear, he ran out a few yards and dropped to his knees again, digging another hole. When it was deep enough, he pushed the dirt over it, and started off again. Navi watched her partner in confusion, as he did this again. Time after time, he darted through the forest, digging more holes. Having grown up in this environment, Link could move through the trees a lot more quietly than the Gerudo, so he always knew where they were. Careful not to start digging anywhere they were near, but also try to make his moves erratic.

"What are you doing?" Navi finally asked after who knows how many holes. Link smeared dirt on his face, as he attempted to wipe his sweaty brow, and started to push the dirt back in the hole. "I'm trying to-" But he was cut off, when an arrow ripped through his arm, knocking him back against the forest floor.

Several Gerudo raced out, and seized him again, locking his arms back in place. One of the Gerudo's snatched Navi from the air, stuffing her in an empty potions bottle. She raged, slamming against the sides. "LET ME OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" One of the white haired Gerudo stood over Link, holding the tip of her sword to his throat. "Nice effort, Brother, but you shouldn't take us so lightly. Take him back to Samira."

The other Gerudo dragged him to his feet, leading him from the forest.

When they got back to the village, there seemed to be even more Gerudo now than before. Many were holding back the on lookers, another mob surrounding Luith, who seemed to be unconscious on the ground.

Link's fought the hold on his arms, wanting to at least check if he was alive.

"Where's my Diamond?" Link's attention was diverted when Samira approached him.

"He doesn't have it on him. He must have hidden it somewhere."

Samira looked Link over, taking his face in her hands, and noticed the smudges of dirt. Link snatched his head from her grip, his eyes landing on Luith again. Luith's eyes were open but he didn't seem to be able to focus. Desperately, Link mouthed, 'it's safe' in hope that he could understand.

Samira was behind him, and her attention had fallen to his hands. "He buried it. How disgraceful." She seemed a bit bitter towards him, and walked back in front.

"You'll never find it." Link growled.

"We shall see. You three, search the forest." She indicated three of the warriors that had taken him from the forest. They stood at attention, then went without a fuss. Samira's attention turned back to Link, taking his head in her hands again, a snide smile spreading across her lips. "This one's coming with us. I have a particular sentence for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'VE FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS! And I broke a record. Typically my chapters are 5 to 8 pgs long, but this one reached 19. Just figure that's a little present for you guys having to wait so long. I've also come to realize that this story is no fun when Link and Knil are apart... bummer. Hope Knil comes back.


	12. Chapter 12

Even though he had agreed to go with them, Link was still fighting tooth and nail to try and get away from the Gerudo. He didn't like the way Samira said, 'particular sentence', and didn't care to find out what she meant by that. Unfortunately, he was unarmed, and outnumbered with little hope of actually being able to get far in these close quarters.

They had made it out of the tunnels, the sudden bright light forcing Link's eyes to squint. He vaguely heard a voice say something about tying him up. Link tried to pull away again, but these women were a lot stronger than they looked. The irons were added to a type of leash, which was wrapped around a nearby tree. He was locked in to where, no matter how much he pulled, there was no chance of getting free. Samira had just pulled a rope out of her bag when one of the other Gerudo ran from the cave. "Samira, there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"We checked the area where we found him, but there was nothing there. Apparently he was digging a dummy hole." She glared over at Link and he just grinned back. "We tried checking other areas of the forest, and there're holes everywhere. I don't even know where he found time to do it all."

"Is that right?" Samira's eyes flicked to Link as well. She jerked the rope in between her hands. "Well, then we'll have to settle this, won't we?"

"Do you want us to search the forest?"

"No need." Samira tied a loop at the end of the rope and threw it around Link's neck. The other end was flung around the tree, and she tied it to the loop and jerked it tight. Link gagged shortly, her face coming right up to his. "Brother's going to tell us where to find the stone."

Link's eyes narrowed to meet her gaze. "I wouldn't count on it."

xXx

Knil was trying to divert his boredom by sharpening his sword. The one good thing about being trapped in the water prison was that there was plenty of water to use his wet stone. He was bored a lot, being stuck in this place, so his sword, as well as his skills, stayed quite sharp.

Course that was about where it stopped.

Knil jumped out of his skin when the door to his chamber slammed open. There seemed to be a large flame of power standing in the doorway. "He's done it again."

Ivan zoomed up to hide up in the branches of the tree. Knil scrambled to his feet, the sword having fallen from his hands. "Wh-what's he done, M'lord?"

Ganondorf stepped closer towards him, his eyes still flaring with rage. "He keeps getting stronger. Every time I think I have something to beat him, he overcomes it. He manages to plow through my obstacles, like they're nothing. Even my own phantom was no match for that brat."

Knil backed away as he closed in on him. "Per-perhaps they're i-insufficient?"

"My own power went into each of these creatures." Ganondorf grabbed the front of Knil's tunic and jerked him off his feet. "Are you saying I'm insufficient?"

Knil stuttered in a panic, fighting between pushing him away, and his fear of what he might do to him. "N-no. Of course not. I would n-never say s-something like that. It's just-just th-they're not you, M'lord. Of-of course th-they'd be insu-su-suf-"

"I don't want to fight him." He pulled Knil closer to his face. Those normally menacing red eyes widening in terror, as Ganon's voice slipped into a threatening growl. "This little worm isn't worth my time, but nothing I do is stopping him. He's going to be here soon. You better destroy him."

"I-I will."

"If he makes it out of this temple alive I'm going to make sure you regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes M'lord. I-I understand."

Ganon held onto him a bit longer before dropping him. Knil clutched at his throat, trying to catch his breath. He was too afraid to stand up straight, backing away from him. He knew this wasn't over. It never was. Ganondorf was in a rage, and it didn't look like it would dissipate any time soon. Which didn't bode well for him, since he liked to think Knil was a good source to vent his anger towards Link. "Are you afraid of me?"

Knil froze trying to decipher what the correct answer would be. "Yes?"

A wicked smile spread across Ganondorf's face. "Are you now. That's strange. That boys supposed to have unfathomable courage." He closed in on him again. "Then again, being opposites, that would make you a coward?"

"I-uh- I don't think-"

"And since he's beaten all of my best men that would make him strong?"

"I suppose."

"So, would that mean you're weak?"

"No." Knil nearly snapped, biting his lip to try and pull it back. "I-I'm not weak."

A sharp pain cut into Knil's shoulder when Ganon slammed him against the tree. He leaned into his face again, growling at him. "Are you disagreeing with me?"

Knil opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing wanted to come out. "N-n"

"Y'see, I don't think you can beat him. I think you're just as weak as all the others."

"No, I can. I've been training for this. I'm stronger than him. I can beat him. I can beat anyone."

The lowering in Ganondorf's eyes made him wish he could rewind time. "So you think you can defeat me?"

"No!"

A hand snapped up around his neck, cutting off Knil's windpipe. "You think you're stronger than me?"

Knil clambered at the hand, feeling his vision start to fade.

"Well, you're not. You can't beat me, Link." Ganondorf snapped his hand to the side, flinging Knil into the shin high water, lead by his neck. He gasped, coughing for air, feeling as if his windpipe was partially crushed. "I-I'm not *cough* I'm not Link." He wheezed, feeling it strain his throat.

"You're close enough." He crept closer, circling around him like a vulture. "You aspire to be Link, so you must already think like him."

Knil got to his knees, backing up. "I don't."

"And if you think like him, then you must believe that you can defeat me. You must believe that you're stronger than me."

"Of course not, M'lord. I'd never think such a thing."

"You lie."

"No really." Knil got halfway to his feet, ready to bolt. "I-I don't."

"You're not stronger than me." Knil tried to gain more distance, but he didn't get far. Ganon's hand snapping to the back of his neck, pushing his face down into the water. Knil sputtered, trying to at least push his face out of the water, but he was too powerful. He couldn't lift himself up at all, half breathing in the water. "You can't beat me. I'm not second to you."

"P-please, M'lord. Don't do this. Not again. Please."

Ganondorf leaned over him, his hand free hand grasping onto his hip with enough force to where he was sure it would bruise. "I am your king, and you will do as I say."

Knil clenched his eyes as tight as he could, trying not to cry, but it didn't work. He always cried. He tried not to scream, but he couldn't stop that either. This wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong. This was all Link's fault. Ganon was angry at that little bitch and he was taking it out on him. Trying to prove his influence over any part he could. Why did he have to suffer for Link? Why did he have to take his punishment? This was all his fault, and he was going to make him pay. He was going to make him suffer just as he had.

"I'm going to kill him!" Knil screamed, his eyes snapping open. He looked around, panting, taking in the deck of the ferry. His heart didn't want to settle down, and he barely registered the people staring at him.

"Knil?" Ivan was sleeping on his shoulder, and darted off when he yelled. She flitted back to him, placing a comforting hand on his cheek. Knil clutched his sword, eyes falling to the ground. "I'm ok. Everything's ok now." He curled his legs in more, voice falling to a whisper. "Ganondorf's gone. He's not ever coming back."

Ivan's eyes fell, feeling like her heart was going to break. She hugged his head as best she could, brushing a hand against his cheek. His heart didn't want to stop throbbing, and it hurt each time it did. His anxiety didn't seem to want to settle down, the pain sliding to his stomach, making him feel sick. The burning made his eyes sting. He didn't want to cry, but there seemed to be no fighting it. Knil curled in as tight as he could, sobbing into his knees. Why was he still having these dreams? Why was he still feeling this way? Why was he still scared?

xXx

Link bit back a scream, tears trailing down his face. The dagger sliding over his skin whipped up over his clavicle, and he screamed when his arm spasmed. He didn't really mind to scream, mainly so they could see that it didn't matter what she did to him, but he didn't want to seem too broken. There were shallow cuts all along his torso. Not deep enough to cause serious injury, but enough to still hurt. The pain was causing him to feel sick, and he started to wish he could at least wipe his face off. Between the sweat and tears it was starting to feel rather awkward. Something told him that that shouldn't be his main worry at the time though.

The dagger came up dangerously close to his throat. "Does it hurt?" Samira hissed in his ear. "I can make it stop. All you have to do is tell me where the Stone is."

Link breathed in a sob, trying to steady his voice. "I already said there's nothing you can do to make me tell you."

She pushed the dagger in further, and a warm trail of blood, slid along his throat. "My patience is wearing thin. Either you tell me now, or I kill you."

"You kill me, you'll never find it."

"Then I've got nothing to lose." She growled, tilting the dagger up enough to make him nervous.

Navi was screaming for them to stop, though she'd been doing that for a while, and it didn't seem to be doing any good.

"Come now, Brother. What do you owe these people? They're nothing to you."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Link snapped, his voice taking on a sort of gagged strain.

"Tell me where the diamond is."

"You'll have to kill me."

Taking the offer to heart, the dagger snapped away from his neck, and plunged into Link's stomach, just below his ribs.

"LINK, NO!" Navi shrieked, banging on the side of the glass jar.

Link's eyes were wide in what could have been shock, voice failing him. "You're a fool, Link. No wonder the Princess can use you so easily." Samira snarled, tilting the blade to push up into his chest cavity.

Link gagged, blood sputtering from his mouth. Samira jerked the blade out, and Link collapsed to his knees, coughing up more blood, struggling to breath. Both from his wound, and the rope tightening around his throat. "Let's go. If we split up we should be able to find it." She glared down at Link. "Damn waste of time."

They started off back into the cave. Navi screamed, banging on the glass. "LINK! LINK, HANG ON!" Link was feeling weak, his vision turning a deep red. His eyes started to close, and Navi's voice hit a higher pitch. "LINK, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! DAMMIT, LINK, WAKE UP!"

Link looked up at the fading blue light that was his hysterical partner, unable to hear her pleads. As much as he wanted to, he didn't think he could heed her request.

"(Please, I need you. Come back, Knil.)"

xXx

The pain in Knil's stomach became sharper, and he felt like he was going to puke. His tears were starting to dry up a bit, hand held over his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Ivan asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know. I feel strange." The hand went up to the hazed feeling in his head.

"Seasick, maybe?"

Knil laughed shortly. "That'd definitely be something."

"Well, you don't like water, so maybe that could be it."

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. I should be ok as long as I don't loo-" Knil gasped, being cut off by the sound of an agonized scream. He jumped up, to his knees, looking back from where it sounded like it came from. "What was that?"

Ivan flittered over his head, looking around. "What was what?"

"You didn't hear that? It sounded like someone was screaming." Knil suddenly felt very frightened. "I could have sworn they said my name."

"Nobody here knows your name."

Knil's eyes fell in thought. "I know."

"Are you sure you're not just hearing things?"

It wasn't so much as a scream that caught his attention this time, but more of a desperate gasp, and a sharp ping in his chest that made Knil jump up. He darted to the back of the boat, staring out over the dark water to where he could still make out the lights of Hyrule on the horizon. A hand fell to his chest. "It's Link."

Ivan followed. "What do you mean?"

Knil's eyes seemed to haze over. "Something's wrong."

Ivan started. "Like what? Is Link in trouble?"

"I don't know. I feel like he may be though."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's in pain."

Ivan looked over to wards Hyrule, anxiety starting to set in. "Are you going to help him?"

Knil could feel his feet heating up. "I-I'm not-" In the darkness of the ship, a small light flooded the area. Knil located the light to find that it was coming from him. More specifically his left hand. He tore the glove out to reveal something he hadn't ever seen on himself. It was upside down, but the upper left triangle of the Triforce was glowing on his skin. He stared at it in awe. What did it mean?

Ivan landed on his hand, looking down at the glowing triangle, then up to her master. "What are you going to do?"

Knil's eyes shifted back up to the far-off shore. His mouth agape slowly closed, and he bit his lip, brow furrowing in thought. He knew, but he might not like it.

Knil darted back to retrieve his rucksack, and took off down the side of the ferry. He started to unhook one of the lifeboats when a member of the crew rushed over to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to get back to shore."

The crew member pulled out a flint-lock pistol and aimed it at his head. "Don't be stupid. Do you really think we're just going to let you take that boat?"

Knil's eyes sparked at him. "Do you really think you're going to stop me?"

"Don't think I won't shoot you."

Before he could make another move, Knil whipped out his sword, and sliced the man's wrist, barely resisting the urge to just cut his hand off. He glared down at the man, now huddling at his feet. The black Master Blade whipped back to cut the ropes holding the life-boat, and it fell to the water with a resounding splash. "I don't have time to play with you. I have to save my brother."


	13. Chapter 13

After what felt like far too long, Knil made it back to shore. He started running, knowing that the desert was too far from where he was. "(If Link's as bad as I think he is, I'm never going to make it. There has to be a faster way to get there.)" The solution hitting him like a ton of bricks, Knil skidded to a halt. "That's it." He rummaged in his bag, pulling out the small wooden ocarina. "Now how did that song go again."

It took a few sour notes for it to come back to him, but Knil finally managed to squeeze out the notes to call Epona back. He heard her neigh off in the distance, and ran off to meet her, sliding the ocarina back in his rucksack.

They met half-way and Knil climbed up onto her back. "Alright girl, run fast." Either feeling that her master was in danger, or Knil's urgency, Epona took off at a dead run. Miraculously Knil was able to maneuver to hold on against the bucking back of the horse. He stood up on the stirrups allowing her free range to move.

Soon, they came up upon Gerudo Fortress, sailing over the bridge. There were very few Gerudo left, but they didn't seem too keen on having him there. They shot arrows at him, running forward with swords and spears ready.

Epona just rushed past them. Knil pulled a bomb from one of Link's pouches on her saddle. He snapped the flints on his fingers and threw it at the gate leading to the desert. It exploded, causing Epona to whinny, rearing up on her hind legs. Knil actually let himself fall off. When he stood he grasped Epona's reins, calming her down. She soon settled, shaking her head. Knil stroked her nose, telling her to get away, not wanting the horse to get tangled up with the Gerudo, seeing as how she couldn't follow him into the desert.

Knil didn't actually see if she had left or not, before he ran off into the torrent of whipping sands. Trying to run in sand was very difficult, especially with zero if any visibility. Both from the whipping sands, and the darkness. Far too often, he had to stop and look around for the next marker, hoping he didn't misjudge the direction, and get turned around. Every second he wasted felt like an eternity. His head didn't seem to lose it's haze, as he had hoped it would. On the contrary, the longer he took, the more it seemed to fly. At one point Knil nearly lost his head completely. He lost his senses and collapsed just under one of the green flags, coughing in a way that felt like something should come up.

"Knil?" Ivan poked her head out of his collar.

"Ivan, fly to the next marker. I don't want to get turned around."

She hesitated slightly, but did as he said. She might have called back to him, but there was no way he could hear her. His vision started to haze over, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He needed to hurry. It was pretty clear to him where this pain was coming from. A brief thought crossed his mind to wonder if he would die along with him.

Knil clenched his eyes against the wind, glancing back the opposite way. Why hadn't any of the Gerudo followed him? He used the flag pole to lift himself back onto his feet, and set off again. Ivan resumed her normal position in his collar.

Finally reaching the Oasis, Knil stumbled from the wall of sand. His head snapped up, as the sound of rushing water grew steadily louder. The dizziness of his head didn't want to fade, but a new warmth seemed to swell in his chest. Knil clambered to his feet and set off at a dead run. There was no way he could make the same jump as before. He was far too weak to get the kind of power he needed, but there was still another way. Knil bolted towards the cliff's edge stripping off his tunic, and pulled the blue one out from his sack, sliding it on over his head. He closed his eyes briefly, wondering whether or not he should leave them closed, so he wouldn't know where the edge was.

"Are you really going to dive in?"

"I don't have a choice."

"But how do you know this tunic will really help."

Knil paused briefly, opening his eyes again. "Link said it would." Knil picked up speed, hoping it would keep him from stopping, and jumped over the edge of the cliff. A thrill spread through him as he seemed to freeze briefly in mid air before plunging to the pool below.

He curled himself up to try and diminish the impact on the water. Mainly from force of habit, Knil held his breath, sinking into the deep pool. He felt a wave of panic as he clawed desperately at the water encasing him. Finally, Knil's head broke water and he gasped for breath.

"Knil." Ivan flew over. "Knil, are you ok?"

Hopefully from the chill of the water, Knil shivered. "I'm fine. Let's hurry." Knil swam towards the edge of the the falls, and rode them all the way down. Still a bit nervous about the circumstances, he tried to hold his breath as best he could, but it was difficult with the rush of the water. He ended up inhaling some of the water, but an interesting thing happened. He could feel the water rushing in, and the molecules split. The oxygen divided from the water and made it's way into his lungs. It was amazing. He could actually breath.

When Knil made it to the bottom pool, he scrambled over to the shore and pulled himself out. He knelt on the shore, trying to catch his breath. As much as he was able to breath, it was different, and didn't feel like enough. "Wow. That was actually pretty cool."

Soon, a indistinct scream caught his attention, back down the river.

"It's Navi." Ivan cried.

Knil scrambled to his feet, drawing his sword as he ran down the bank of the river. Soon a small blue light came into sight and his heart nearly stopped. Link was bleeding badly, slumped unconscious against where he was tied to a tree. In a cry of rage, the black blade sparked in the moonlight, cutting the rope that bound Link's neck.

"Kn-Knil?" Navi sighed in shock.

Link's head slumped forward. "Ivan, heal him." Knil dropped to his knees next to Link, as Ivan started trying to heal his wounds. He propped his lighter-side's head against his shoulder, looking over the irons holding his arms. "Damn, Link. What on Earth have you gotten yourself into?" He struggled with the irons, unsure of how to get them off.

"Knil." Navi called, banging on the glass. "Knil, let me out. I can unlock the irons." Knil propped Link against the tree, making his way over to where Navi was. He grasped the bottle, and tried to pull the cork out, but it was shoved in too deep. Feeling aggravated, Knil threw the small bottle up, and sliced at it with his sword. The glass cut in half, and Navi zoomed out of it, making her way to Link.

Knil knelt next to Link again, supporting him away from the tree. "Hurry, Navi." The chains finally came undone, and Link was free to fall forward. Knil cradled Link in his arms, head falling back over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his hair, a chill cutting through him again. This time, however, it didn't dissipate.

"Is he ok?" Navi cried, hovering frantically.

"He's so cold." Knil's gaze fell. "But at least he's breathing. Come on, Link, you can't die."

"Can't you heal him any faster!" Navi screeched.

"I'm trying." Ivan cried, shaking her head. "He may already be too far gone."

"Don't distract her." Knil's eyes gently closed, drawing Link closer to him. "Come on, Link. You're stronger than this. You have to wake up. Don't let something like this take you down. Not after everything you've been through."

Link's shallow strained breathing started to even out and he moaned softly. "Knil?" He crooned in a weak rasp.

Knil started. "Link? Link, are you alright?"

He looked for further signs of life, but Link couldn't even open his eyes. "Knil, you're wet."

Knil laughed shortly, holding him tighter. "Yea, I realized this."

"Link!" Navi cried, rushing over to check on him "Link, are you alright."

"Knil, listen to me. You have to protect the stone."

"What are you talking about?" It was a miracle he could speak at all, but his voice was still too low. The only reason Knil could hear him at all is because his head was right next to his ear.

"The Spiritual Stone of Life. It's the only thing keeping the village alive. You have to get to it before the Gerudo."

"Stop talking, you idiot. Do you want to agitate your wounds?"

"I buried the stone. I tried to deceive them, but they might still find it. You have to protect the stone." Link cringed, the wound in his stomach sharpening.

"I said, stop talking. I'm not going to leave you, in this condition."

A small smile touched Link's lips. "I'm glad to finally hear you say that. But you need to hurry. My life can't compare to the countless families that will die if that stone's taken."

"I don't care about them. Your life is all that matters. I don't know these people, I don't care what happens to them."

"Then think of it this way." Link's head rocked into the side of Knil's neck, his eyes finally opening. "If those people die, then my injuries will have been for nothing. If you won't do it for them, then do it for me."

Knil was struck silent. So he did get hurt to protect these people. "Why?" His eyes narrowed upon his injured friend. "Why would you give your life for these people? You don't even know them. What have they done for you? You really are an idiot."

Link smiled, laughing softly, though it seemed to hurt him to do so. "I suppose I am. I guess I can't escape my destiny after all. I'm always going to be cursed to be the hero." Link sighed softly, his eyes closing again. "Please, Knil. Navi can lead you to the stone. Just promise me you'll protect it."

Knil's grip loosened, and he sighed. "I guess there's really not all that much I can do for you here."

"Knowing that you're helping them might help me."

Ivan glanced up at him. "I'll keep working on him. You can go."

Gently, Knil moved Link to lay him on the ground. Link's eyes strained against the pain, and he groaned. "Please, hurry."

"You'll be ok?"

"Just go." He responded weakly. "There's not-not much-time." Link let out a slow sigh and fell under again.

Knil watched him a bit unsure. He knelt next to Link's head, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't right. He didn't deserve to be put through all of this. Knil sighed, beginning to rise to his feet. "Come on, Navi. Show me where this stone is."

Navi glanced down at her unconscious partner. "Ok. I can lead you through the tunnels. I think I remember the way." She took off, and Knil ran after her, snatching his sword up from the ground. Navi took off behind the waterfall, but Knil stopped. He glanced back at Link. The sick ping hitting his stomach again. For the first time since he could remember, he found himself silently praying to the Goddesses. He figured it was worth a shot to ask them to look after Link. Considering what all they've thrown on him, they owed him that much.

He closed his eyes, turning away from him. "Please, don't let him die." Knil hurried behind the waterfall so that he wouldn't lose Navi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i've come to the realization that Ivan is actually a Russian name (ok, i've known that for a while, but i hadn't been pronouncing it that way for her, and i didn't think of it until just a few seconds ago) the name of Knil's faerie i intended to be pronounced ee-von. it may not matter, just throwin it out there. also, i need to pay more attention to what i write, and how long they are. This has been in my compy for weeks now. i was just writing the chapter, not sure where i wanted to break it, then realized it was nearing 13 pages, and not approaching a stopping point... so yea.


	14. Chapter 14

Navi lead Knil to the entrance of the village. He hid behind the corner, peering down into the vast valley. It was relatively dark, the only light being an array of torches circling the village square. "Wow. This place is expansive. It's incredible." His eyes shifted towards Navi. "Where exactly is this Stone?"

Navi fluttered over to land on Knil's shoulder. She gestured over towards the forest. "There's a small forest over towards the back of the village. A few yards in is a cave. The stone is buried behind a boulder near the back of the cave. I can lead you there."

"No, don't. I can find it on my own. There's something else I want you to do."

Navi drifted up. "What? But Link told me to-"

"I don't care what Link said. This is more important."

"What... do you mean?"

"How fast can you fly?"

"Fly? Fairly fast, why?"

Knil drew his sword, eyes shooting around to examine the area. "I want you to try and go to that faerie fountain thing, and bring a few of them back. They can help Ivan heal Link."

Navi seemed confused. "How did you know-" She shook her head together. "I don't think they'll leave the fountain."

"Ask them!" Knil snapped, turning to her. "From what I saw, I'm pretty sure they'll make an exception." He turned back towards the village. "Epona should be somewhere around the Gerudo encampment. She can probably take you there faster, if you need to."

"But, what about-"

"Do you want to save Link, or not?" His eyes glared back at her again.

Navi started, drifting back a bit. "Uh, well, yea. Of course I do."

"Then stop questioning me, and get your tiny glowing ass in gear."

"What about you?" Navi cried, before he could interrupt her again.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to dealing with problems on my own, so I can deal with this."

Navi hesitated, from the pained look in his eyes, as she slowly drifted backward. "You don't have to be alone."

Knil closed his eyes and sighed, unsure if it was from annoyance, or from him not really wanting to hear these words. "You're wasting time. Every second you take arguing with me, the closer we come to losing him."

Navi hovered backwards. "Just be careful." She waited slightly, before spinning around and bolting off into the cave.

Knil watched the tiny blue light fade off into the darkness, then turned back towards the village, to better take in the setting. Gerudo guards were standing in front of each of the houses, possibly keeping the occupants contained. Several more were darting in and out of the forest, most likely looking for the stone. Samira was perched on a fountain in the center of the village, and what looked like the body of a man lay on the ground next to her.

Deciphering a relatively safe path, Knil slid down the valley. He ducked behind the houses, peering around to make sure none of them could see when he slid behind the next one. Knil finally made it to the house closest to the forest, but there was a problem. The edge of the forest was still about five yards away. There was no way he could make it that distance without being seen.

His eyes shot around the small village square, wondering what he could do to hide his trek into the woods. Considering it was relatively dark, there was still a chance that he couldn't be seen, but he didn't want to risk it. If only he could snuff those torches, then they wouldn't see him. Knil backed up a few feet, about to turn around to check the other side, when a window opened on the house he was sneaking around. Knil whipped his sword around, and realized he was holding the tip of his blade to a young boy's throat. The boy stared at him, wide eyed, though not in a way that said he was afraid. They stared at each other for a while, until the boy finally spoke. "You're not Link."

Knil's brow quirked at him. "No, I'm not. Who are you?"

"I'll tell you my name, if you tell my yours."

Knil paused for brief moment. "Knil."

"Cole."

"Do you know Link?"

"We met. And you?"

"Quite well."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for this stone thing."

"To steal it?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Link asked me to. Something about protecting some people."

"You don't seem like the type to protect people."

"You can see that, huh?"

"Yea. So why?"

"I told you, Link asked me to."

"So Link's rather special to you?"

Knil paused, contemplating the words. "Something like that. So, what are you up to?"

"Be glad to tell you, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you get your sword out of my face."

"Oh." Knil lowered his sword, but still kept his eyes on the child.

Cole climbed on out of the window and moved to peer around the corner, into the square. "My dad's the guardian of this village, but the Gerudo overwhelmed him. I want to find the stone and heal him."

Knil's ears perked up. "Heal?"

Cole turned back to him. "The Spiritual Stone of Life can be used to heal people, or even bring others back to life, if they're brought to it soon enough."

"Really." Knil glanced off towards the woods, contemplating his options.

"Link hid the stone somewhere in the forest. I just have to get to it, then I can help my father." He started to run out, and Knil grasped the back of his collar, dragging him back. "Whoa, hold on, Kid. You can't just go running out like that."

"But."

"Now, listen, you have to think logically for a bit. If you just run out there now, they'll spot you before you can even get to the forest." He dropped to his knees, holding onto his shoulders. He leaned closer, to try and keep himself from talking too loudly. "Besides, how are you intending to get near your dad with those guards everywhere?"

"Uh, well." Cole lowered his eyes, touching his chin in thought. "I was going to find a way."

"Well, why don't we figure that out before we head in there."

"Ok, so how do you suggest we get into the forest, without being seen?"

Knil thought for a bit, inching closer to look around the building towards Samira. A guard walked by, and he ducked back. "If only I could darken the area." He turned to Cole. "You should know this village fairly well. Is there an unseen path to each of those torches?"

Cole thought for bit, and leaned over him to take in where the torches were. His mouth quirked into a rather bold smile. "No problem." Cole leaned back to sit against the house. He held his hands in front of him, as if holding a ball. The wind picked up slightly around them, seemingly converging into the pocket between his hands.

Knil just watched him in stunned silence. What was this kid doing? Cole rose to his feet, and started to step around the house.

"Hold on."

"Shh." He pulled his hands apart, seeming to split the ball of air, and threw part of it at the nearby lantern. Taking advantage of the darkened area, Cole ran out and threw the other half, spinning around in a way that looked as though he was controlling it to swirl around the rest of the square. The other torches extinguished, and an uproar sounded from the Gerudo. Knil darted out and grabbed Cole's hand, running for the forest, mumbling to himself, "Why does everybody have to know magic? It's bullshit."

"I can't see anything." Cole called, probably a bit louder than he should have.

Knil pulled him into the forest, holding a hand over his mouth. "Shh. It's ok. I'll lead you to the stone, just stay quiet, and stay close." Knil peered around a bit, making sure that there were no Gerudo in sight. There were a few lanterns off in the distance, but they were too far away for him to even make out a figure. "Come on." He held onto Cole's hand, leading him further into the woods, briefly wondering why the boy was staring at him funny.

It didn't matter how solid his body seemed to be, Knil was still a shadow himself, and could see quite easily in the dark. He soon found a rock-face in the forest, and started following it until he came across the entrance to a cave. "This has to be it." There was a rustling behind them, and Knil spun around to look. He shoved Cole behind him, sword held at the ready.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Knil split his attention towards Cole.

Cole grabbed his arm and started to pull him into the cave. "They'll see you, if you don't close your eyes."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Knil hissed, ducking down towards him. "How can I fight them, if they attack?"

"If you close your eyes, then they might not even know that we're here."

Knil just growled, but closed his eyes, ducking into a crevice behind the cave entrance, hiding Cole under him. "Keep an eye on them?"

Cole clung to Knil's arm, his eyes spread wide against the darkness. A small group of lights joined the rustling, outlining the female's forms. They were whispering to themselves, but they were still too far away for them to be overheard. Cole set most of his attention to examining the women. He counted four, about eight to ten feet away from where they stood. Three of them held broadswords on their belts, the forth holding a spear, slung over her shoulder. They didn't seem to be coming any closer. They must have been passing through, perhaps already having explored this cave.

The Gerudo passed by, a fifth coming into view just before they did. Cole held his breath, afraid that they might hear. Once they had gone from view, the lights bobbing off in the distance, Cole finally released his breath. "They're gone."

Knil opened his eyes. "I heard." He glanced back, after the receding lights. "They're not as smooth with walking in the brush."

"And here I thought you were actually trusting me."

"I'd never do such a thing." seeing how it was dark again, Knil had to grasp Cole's arm and lead him towards the back of the cave. "Although, I would like you to explain why I had to close my eyes."

"Really? You don't know?"

Knil groaned at the child's impertinence. "No, I don't know. Enlighten me."

"They're glowing. I was afraid they would see them."

"Glowing?" Knil's eyes flicked back to Cole, then ahead to try and locate where Link's hiding place could be. "Strange."

"You're surprised?"

"No, just stating fact." A large boulder came into view, towards the back. "That has to be it."

"Where?"

Knil rolled his eyes. "Are you not adjusted yet?"

"Fraid not."

He guided Cole over towards the opposite wall. "Sit there." When he was settled, Knil fell to his knees, and started searching the ground, behind the boulder. His hands soon came around some loose dirt, thought it was packed fairly well. Looking at the ground, he might not have even realized it had been disturbed. Factoring this had to be it, he started digging. Far deeper than he thought, his hand brushed against what seemed to be fabric. As he cleared the dirt, a faint glow shone through the green tunic. Without removing the bundle, Knil pulled the cloth aside to let the bright stone shine through. "This is it, right?"

Cole slid closer, his face gleaming along with the stone. "Yes, that's it. Come on, get it out."

Knil glanced back down the cave, then turned to the stone, wrapping it back up. When the cloth was back in place, he started to shove the dirt back over it. "No."

"What are you doing?"

"I just needed to know where it was. It's not safe to take it out of it's hiding place, yet. Not until we drive off the Gerudo."

"But my dad could die."

"If we take it from the cave, it will be taken from us. We have to secure a plan before we act."

Cole seemed to growl at him. "What about my dad?"

It took every once of his restraint to keep from shaking this child before him. "Think logically boy. Apparently this thing is valuable. The Gerudo will be all over us the minute we leave this forest. Plus, your dad is in the middle of the square. If by some odd chance we do make it to him, we will be instantly overwhelmed, and the stupid stone will still be taken, and just for the hell of it, they may kill us all. I don't know about you, but I really frown upon dying."

Cole seemed like he was going to cry. "Then what do we do?"

Knil settled against the wall, considering his options. He suddenly felt winded again, his heart beating faster. Why'd that idiot have to get himself hurt? He could really use his help. Frankly, he'd like to just say screw the village and bring the stone to Link, but there didn't seem to be a way for him to get it out to him. On the other hand, he could always bring Link here. Although, giving Link's condition, he doubted he could move him. Knil sighed, his head starting to swim with the dilemma.

"So? What do we do?"

"I'm thinking." Knil growled. He rubbed at his head, then an idea started to form in his head. "Do you know how bad your dad's wounds are?"

"Huh? His wounds?" Cole brought his hands to his lips in contemplation. "I'm not sure."

Knil rubbed his head again. He may not have met many children, but he was starting to see why he hated them. "Can your dad fight?"

"Of course he can fight." Cole responded in a growl. Apparently this question made him angry. "My dad's the strongest ever."

Knil highly doubted that, but he didn't feel like debating.

"Ok. You can do magic?"

"Yea. I'm still learning, but I do know-"

"Can you fight?"

"Yea."

"Do you think you can guard this stone?"

It took him a bit longer to respond. "Y-yea. But why me?"

"Because I'm going to go get your dad, and bring him back here." Knil got up and headed towards the entrance.

Cole got up and started after him. "I'm come with y-"

"NO!" Knil snapped, a bit louder than he meant to. He took a deep breath, drawing his temper back in. Trying to stifle his new found annoyance, Knil dropped his hands on Cole's shoulders. "I can see, in the dark, and I can move a lot faster when I'm alone."

"But I want to help. He's my dad."

"You can help by looking after this thing. I don't need some clingy little pest slowing me down."

Cole scowled. "I'm not a pest."

"You can prove me wrong, by staying here."

"But, what if they come down here?"

"I'm sure you can handle it. Till then." Knil grabbed his arms, plopping him down behind the boulder, and on top of the mound of dirt. "Stay put, stay quiet, and they shouldn't find you."

Fighting for a chance to get away from him, Knil scurried on down towards the cave entrance, drawing his sword. He scoured the trees, for the lights, finding two small groups, far off in the distance. Knil skimmed along the side of the cliff, on his way back towards the village.


	15. Chapter 15

Knil ducked behind one of the trees along the edge of the forest. The square was relatively duller than before, but there was a small cluster of light, in the center, where they had re lit some of the lanterns. He took a slow breath to try and steady his still frantic heartbeat, then took off at a dead run, across the open area.

Knil rounded the closest house. He peered around towards the center to see a large group of the Gerudo gathered around the edge of the fountain. Samira was perched in the center of the group, seemingly discussing some kind of battle strategy. They didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything around them. He scanned around and soon found Luith laying submerged up to his neck in the fountain. Granted, he was a little bit away from where the Gerudo were seated, but the placement of him in the water was going to cause problems.

Still grasping his sword, Knil crept around the next house, to try and get in closer to Luith. He crouched in hiding, taking in the situation.

The pool was about six yards across, with a stone spout poking up in the middle. From this angle, he saw that one of the Gerudo was sitting against the side of the fountain, next to where Luith was held. She seemed to be zoning out, but Knil had learned not to rely on appearance. If he could make his way in to take her out, without being seen, the spout in the middle could hide him enough to where he could get to Luith. On top of which, the sound of the water splashing could potentially hide any attempt to draw Luith from the fountain. Seemed logical enough, but execution was a completely different matter. If only he had Link's bow, or something he could hit her from a distance.

"What are you doing here?" Knil jumped, looking around frantically for the source of the voice.

"W-who?" He whispered timidly, when he didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

"Eyes forward, young warrior."

"Wha?" Knil turned his head to look forward, back at the fountain. It took him a bit to see Luith's head was turned towards him. Knil's mind reeled, looking over to the Gerudo standing (or rather sitting) guard. She still hadn't seemed to notice anything. How could she not hear him?

"Do not worry about her." Knil glanced back to Luith. "You are the only one I'm allowing to hear me."

Ugh, telepathy. But how did he know he was there?

"I can sense your presence."

"(And read my mind, I suppose.)"

"Not entirely, but for all intensive purposes, let's say yes."

Knil rolled his eyes. He really hated magic, and especially hated some stranger delving into his mind.

"Link believed you ran away. Why is it you have returned?"

"(I don't need to explain myself to you.)" Knil nearly growled.

Luith's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Has something happened to Link?"

Knil paused, wondering exactly what to tell him. "(He's been injured. I was hoping to get that stone to help him.)"

"Do you know where it is?"

"(I do. Your kid's with it?)"

Luith's demeanor seemed to change. He looked as if he was trying to push himself up. "Cole? Is he alright?"

Knil rolled his eyes, letting out a small growl. He really didn't see why that was important. "(Can you move?)"

"What?"

"(I have a plan to get rid of these women, but I'm going to need your help.)"

Luith glanced up at the guard sitting near him. She didn't even seem to be aware of Knil's presence or that he was conversing with her prisoner. His head slowly tilted back towards Knil lifting up his hands to show the heavy shackles around his wrists, just long enough for him to see, then plopped back into the water. He checked quickly to make sure his guard hadn't heard, and turned back to Knil. "I have some strength. Almost the ability to move, but I don't think I can support it."

Knil bit his lip in contemplation, scanning the circumstances in his head. "(Are the shackles attached to anything?)"

Luith shook his head, slowly. "They're just heavy."

Knil glanced over at the other group of Gerudo. They seemed to be far too engrossed with their battle plans to notice anything out of the ordinary. He slowly took in the area, scanning every nook and cranny for some way around. There didn't seem to be any way for him to not be seen.

"I should be able to take this one out." Luith cut off his concentration.

"(Can you do it without being heard?)"

"I think so. Can you get to me without being seen?"

"(Most likely.)"

"There's a key, for these shackles, on her belt. See if you can get the key and drag me from the square, then I should be able to fend for myself to get to wherever the stone is."

"(Fend for yourself?)" Knil's brows furrowed in confusion. "(You just said you had next to no strength. How can you fend for yourself?)"

"Just get me away from the square, and I will show you."

"(Fine. Just let me get into position and take her out.)" Knil didn't bother to wait for a response and swept back around the houses to try and get a more defensive position. He managed to get around to one of the houses, wedging into a blind spot, provided by the spout in the center of the fountain. "(Now.)"

It took a moment for him to actually strike, and Knil started to wonder if he had even heard him. Luith hadn't even moved when the Gerudo guard let out a low grunt and fell over.

After a brief moment of, 'what the fuck,' Knil slid out from behind the building and made his way towards the side of the fountain, snatching the key from the guard's belt. "What did you do to her?" He whispered, trying to slip into the water as quietly as possible.

"Just a minor spell. Something that should prove useful."

Knil dragged one of Luith's arms around his shoulder, keeping an eye on the crowd of women on the other side. They were so crammed in together, that even the ones facing him were blocked by the others. On the other hand, if they decided to look up, then he'd be screwed.

Knil managed to drag him out of the water, and on behind the nearest house, where he settled Luith against the back of the house. "I don't think I can carry you all the way to the stone."

"Just hold onto me, and I can get there on my own."

Knil brow furrowed in confusion. "How the hell does that work?"

Luith smiled in an answer that seemed warm, and a bit condescending. "You will find out soon enough."

"I don't like for people to talk around me. Either you tell me straight up, or we're not going anywhere."

Luith let out a small laugh. "Is now really the time to argue such frivolities?"

Knil glanced around towards the group of Gerudo. They appeared to have realized their guard was out, and were starting to scan the area. His eyes narrowed uncertain. "They're starting to get suspicious. If you're going to make some kind of effort better-" A hand landed on Knil's shoulder, inciting a sharp pain to shoot down towards his legs, and back up to his head. The pain seemed to pull out the last bit of strength from his muscles, even pulling out breath. He gasped from shock, the only good thing from this being that he had no breath to scream and draw attention to himself.

Soon, Knil's body completely gave out, and another hand came around to catch him, guiding him to lay on his back. Unable to move, Knil stared up at Luith's towering form, a wave of rage filling him. He cursed him silently, only because he couldn't accomplish any other way. Knil greatly hoped he was showing some sort of hatred towards this man, but maybe he'd have to settle for shooting him his vibes.

Luith knelt next to Knil, pulling his head up. There was a growing commotion in the square, soon followed by calls to search the area. "Listen carefully." He began in a shallow whisper.

"(No! Nonono fuck you!)"

"You're strength will return momentarily, but I wouldn't count on it happening before you are found."

"(Fuck you. Go die!)"

"However, this is beneficial."

"(Burn in hell.)"

"The Gerudo will not continue to fight without their leader. Use the illusion of your paralysis to surprise them and take out Samira the first chance you get."

"(Die!)"

The commotion grew louder, and Luith's head snapped up. He turned his attention back to Knil, and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend." With that he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"F-ffffffffffuck YOU!" Knil didn't really care that the Gerudo heard him, he was able to release his rage.

Soon, he was seized, and pulled back towards the fountain area. The commotion around him was overshadowed by his rage, when he cursed Luith's name, as they pulled his sword from his shoulder.

They soon realized Knil was dead weight, and pushed him onto his knees.

See, this is why he never trusted anyone. Link trusted this guy, and now he's laying out there dying. Given that, Knil didn't have that much strength to begin with, and that conniving son of a bitch took the last of his energy just to help himself. He should have just left that bastard there. Better yet, he should have shoved his ass face into the water and drown him. Yea, then he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he was going to stab him in the back. He might as well kill him anyway. Then go back for that annoying brat of his. Of course, he'd have to. Can't leave the poor thing alone to mourn for his father. Then, just for good measure, he might as well burn this whole damn town to the ground. Make them all pay for what Link was going through, for them. They had no right dragging Link into their problems. They had no right dragging him into their problems. They were all selfish, and needed to die. Yup, that was the plan. As soon as these evil women were all dead he'd – oof.

"Are you listening to me?" Samira leaned into his face. Oh yea, apparently she kicked him. Mark another notch on her list. "I was inquiring as to why you came back here."

Knil was finally able to externalize a glare.

"I was under the impression that you were a kind of lone wolf. Why are you bothering to come here to protect these people?"

Knil's rage flared up again, so much so, that he was actually able to stand up tall on his knees, and take in a deep breath. "I don't give a damn what happens to these people." He growled, using every ounce of air he had acquired.

Samira's expression turned more quizzical. "You don't?"

"No." This growl came out deeper, almost as if he were about to bite someone. "I would sooner see them all burn."

To both his and Samira's surprise, some of the Gerudo backed up from the crimson flare in his eyes.

Samira, however, was not fazed. She settled down on his eyes level, smiling at him. "You seem angry."

Knil's lips curled into a vicious grin. "Oh no, I'm not angry. I'm just a little bit absolutely livid." His voice slinked into deep growl, glare increasing when Samira laughed. "Now, who is it you are angry with?"

"That back stabbing giant, who else?"

"The giant, hmm?" She settled down, onto her feet, leaning in closer to his face. "You mean the one that you have helped escape?"

"The same." Knil growled deeper, his rage pressing in on himself for throwing out his own rules and trusting that son of a bitch.

Samira raised the edge of her blade up to his throat. "In that case, perhaps you should give me a very good reason as to why I should not kill you."

It didn't take Knil any time at all to scrounge up a reason. "I can lead you to the stone."

Samira's curiosity was peaked, but she still didn't remove her blade. "The Gerudo Diamond? You know where it is hidden?"

"I've seen it myself."

"And you will take me to it, just like that?"

Knil shrugged. "What reason could I possibly have for it?"

Samira considered the options for a bit. "What do you desire in return?"

"Just my life... and the destruction of this Goddess forsaken town. Y'know, if it's not too much trouble."

Samira smiled. "Sounds reasonable. Release him." She ordered, sheathing her sword, a broad grin on her face. "I believe we can strike some kind of deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HA! I knew there was a reason I didn't like Luith. and please PLEASE tell me someone got the dbza reference. It was kinda stupid, but i couldn't resist stickin it in there. It fit, and just made me happy I could reference it


	16. Chapter 16

The Gerudo gave Knil a brief moment to regain his movement, and he set off toward the forest, a horde of girls following close behind. The crunching of the forest floor was the only sound any of them heard as he closed in on the cave, until Samira stepped up her pace to walk next to him. "You better be leading us right."

"Just shut up, and walk."

"You can't speak to me like-"

"Look." Knil rounded on her. "I'm not your underling, and I'm sure as hell not your ally. So just, keep your mouth shut and follow me." He spun back, marching off at a faster pace. A little ways from the cave, Knil stopped, holding out an arm. "Hold it."

"What is it?"

"They might be in there. Let me go first, and scope out the area."

Samira seemed as though she was going to retaliate, but she waved a hand back to her group. "Stand down, girls." Her eyes narrowed on Knil. "You better be back in five minutes."

"Yea, sure." Knil waved a dismissive hand back to her, drawing his sword as he headed in. So many thoughts washed through his mind, trying to pinpoint one that seemed logical. Suddenly a scream tore through his mind, drawing out all his breath with it. Dazed and confused, Knil dropped a hand on the wall, to try and steady himself. As instantly as that pain had come, it was gone. Knil glanced around, still panting for breath. He didn't see anything, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Link was running out of time. Why the hell where those damn fountain faeries not there yet?

After a moment more to catch his breath, Knil started further into the cave. There was a faint glow off in the distance, which was sharply covered up, as he approached.

"Who's there!" Cole cried, stepping forward, as if he were going to do something. Luith put a hand down to stop him, and moved forward on his own. "It is good to see you have made it, my friend. But what of the Gerudo?"

Slowly, Knil approached him. He didn't care if Luith was reading his mind, in fact he was counting on it. He wasn't allowing his thoughts to go to anything he didn't want him to know. In a flash, Knil's fist had sailed out and collided with Luith's face, sending him straight back into the wall where he fell limp. Oops – guess he forgot to tell him that part.

Instantly, Cole started for Knil, screaming something about him being a two-timing bastard, he really didn't care. In return, the loud brat was met with a sharp kick to the teeth. He fell close to his father, but was still moving. Knil casually stepped forward and dropped a foot on Cole's chest so that he couldn't move.

"ALL CLEAR." He called, waving a hand down to the waiting Gerudo. Slowly. The narrow cave began to fill with lamp-light. "We searched in here." One of them protested.

"Well, evidently, you didn't search well enough." Samira retorted, taking the words right from Knil's mouth. "Where?" She addressed him this time.

Knil pointed to the, once again, freshly dug mound of dirt. "It's in there."

"Dig it up." She commanded her underlings.

"NO!" Cole cried, trying to push his way out from under Knil's boot. "No, you can't -"

"Shut up." Knil cut him off, kicking the child right square under the jaw, possibly dislodging a few teeth.

"Yes." He turned back to Samira's exclamation, as a silvery light filled the small cave. She was on her knees, lifting the stone into her hands. "Finally, I have my diamond. It's mine, and there's no one left to stop me."

"Pssht." Knil scoffed, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look. "What's so important about a shiny rock?"

Not even bothering to take her eyes from the stone, Samira laughed at his ignorance. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the importance of something of this magnitude. The lost heirloom of my people. The only connection to our forgotten past."

"I wouldn't understand?" Knil's eyes fell in consideration. "You're wrong. I understand more about lost past than you think. That being said, I don't see the significance in needing something so frivolous to bring back that past."

Samira stood, clutching the stone in her arms. "Then I stand behind my previous statement." She pushed past him, commanding her other Gerudo to proceed her. "You understand nothing."

Knil stayed put, a few steps, glancing back at Luith, sword clenched in his hand. "Yea, maybe I don't."

There was a sharp flash, followed by a few seconds where no one knew what had happened. The Gerudo looked down in panic to see their leaders head roll under their feet. They spun around and saw Knil standing over Samira's body, blood dripping from the sword slung over his shoulder, and the gleaming stone in his hand. "Then again, I don't truly care."

The remaining Gerudo looked as if they wanted to retaliate. Knil placed the stone on the ground and stepped forward, holding his sword at the ready. "Anyone else care to challenge me?"

"You're going to pay for this." Another girl stepped up, raising her sword to him. "Girls, get him." With her leading the charge, the remaining Gerudo filed in on him. Knil stepped back, spinning his sword, to take out their new leader, along with a few others who realized too late their bottle necked situation. He almost started to wonder how many second in commands they had.

The Gerudo seemed at a brief loss of what to do, before, what he believed to be, the third leader decided to step up. She held her twin swords, squaring up Knil with her gaze. "Girls." She addressed the warriors, raising her sword. "Retreat."

To Knil's surprise, the group of women turned and bolted towards the entrance of the cave.

"JUMP!" Knil heard someone cry, forcing him to spin around before he even had a chance to decide whether or not he should give chase. Luith was awake again, his glowing hands held aloft. Not even bothering to question it, Knil jumped as hard as he could, just in time to have Luith slam his hands into the ground. From the impact of his fists, a wave of blue energy flooded the floor, racing towards the Gerudo. The energy seemed to stick their retreating feet to the ground.

Knil hit the ground again to see the whole mob collapse atop each other. "Grab the Stone and run." Luith rushed by him, Cole slung over his shoulder. Knil scooped up the glowing stone, by his feet, and chased after Luith. They sprang over the Gerudo and on out the cave. Knil continued to run for a bit, until he realized Luith had fallen behind.

Knil spun around to see he had placed his son on the ground, hands held up to the entrance. An earthquake started to fill the area, until finally, he jerked his hands back, and the entire cave collapsed in on the trapped Gerudo.

Briefly, dumbstruck, Knil made his way back over towards Luith. "You just killed them all."

"Surprising that you would object to such methods." He grinned viciously to Knil. "After all, you assisted." His expression softened, an arm going around Knil's shoulder. "Samira was an admirable leader. You are very bright to be able to deceive her the way you had."

Knil snorted. "Yea, sure."

Without warning, Luith punched Knil in the gut, dropping him to his knees. Knil coughed, holding his abdomen. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hmmph." Luith sauntered around him, picking up the stone. "I understand your desire to attack me, after what I'd done." He knelt next to Cole, holding the stone against his broken jaw. "However, I had to pay you back for hurting my son."

Knil coughed, trying to get to his feet. "Fair enough, but it's not my fault that kids a pain in the ass."

Luith smiled. "Some could say the same for you."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Cole screamed, immediately starting to rise. Luith threw an arm around his son. "It's alright. Everything is fine now. Knil is our friend. Right, kid?" He turned to face Knil, his expression fading. The dull ache, from the punch, had intensified into a sharp piercing pain. Luith rushed to his side. "What is wrong? I didn't think I had struck you that hard."

The pain felt as if Luith's fist had been a knife, making his face burn, and tears squeeze from his eyes. Knil heard a scream echo around him, unsure of whether or not it was his own. He glanced around until he found the glowing stone laying nearby. Mustering up his strength, Knil shoved Luith out of the way, grabbed the stone and ran.

"Hold on!" Cole started after him, but Luith held him back. "It's ok." He glanced up towards Knil's retreating back. "He needs it for something rather important. It'll return, one way or another."

xXx

Knil ran as fast as he could, holding the Spiritual Stone to his aching stomach. This stupid thing was supposed to heal wounds, so why wasn't it healing his? On top of that, why now was he finally starting to realize how exhausted he was?

Knil?

His legs started to burn, from the pursuit of his destination. He had to hurry. Who knows if those stupid faeries actually decided to come, or even if they came in time. His head started to swim, unable to truly place why. Pain he was used to, as well as the exhaustion that typically coupled it. He'd even known fear, but this pain was something else. Never before had he felt this kind of terror. This fear of loss.

The pain increased, mulling all thought he had left. Just leaving that burning passion. That undying desire that kept telling him he had to make it. No matter how much it hurt, he had to keep running.

The edges of his vision started to turn red. His mind hazed over, until finally, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: THE END
> 
> ok, not really. can you imagine how many of you would want to kill me, if that was where i left it. lol, i wouldn't make it to the next chapter. but yea, I'm almost done, so close. then i get to start the ... never mind, pretend you didn't read that.


	17. Chapter 17

Navi flew as fast as she could, a cluster of pink faeries barely able to keep up behind her. She cursed their slowness, knowing that they didn't have time for them to lag behind. Her wings ached against the strain it took to keep propelling herself forward, but she couldn't afford to even slow down.

The dull flitter of Ivan's light come into view, amongst the trees. The pink faeries instantly set to joining in trying to heal Link.

"How's he doing?" Navi cried, settling in next to her. Ivan didn't respond. Her head was hung down, allowing her hair to hide her face. "Ivan?" Navi's shoulders drooped, but soon felt her silence was agitating. Navi clasped Ivan's shoulder, and forced her to look up at her. "Look at me. What's the matter with you?" The glowing around her hands faded, but she still found she couldn't look up at Navi.

The blue faeries eyes started to sting. "Ivan?"

Ivan sighed, brushing her face. "I don't really know."

The cluster of pink faeries seemed to start whimpering. Navi spun around to realize they weren't trying to heal her partner. "What do you think you're doing?" She darted over, snatching one of them by the shoulders. "Do something!"

The faerie she was holding hung her head. "We managed to finish healing the wound... but. There's nothing else we can do." Her eyes started to tear, and the others were already crying.

"What are you saying?" When she didn't answer, Navi shook her harder. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Don't tell me he's..."

The faerie sniffed, starting to cry harder. "I'm sorry."

"No." Navi felt herself deflate. "No, he can't be." She glanced back at Link. The faerie light glinted in his glassy eyes, giving him the only hint of life. Everything else was far too still. She flew up next to Link's face, touching his cheek. "Link? No... no." Angrily, she turned back to the pink faeries, tears burning in her eyes. "Bring him back!"

The fountain faeries started, clumping in together. "We-we can't."

"Why not! You've done it before! It's why we usually take one of you along with us."

"That's different. We can usually get to him, before he dies. We can bring him back as soon as he collapses, but this..." They faded off, glancing back down at Link. "He's too far gone. We can't cure this."

Navi slid onto the ground, her head falling down on his shoulder. "You can't be dead." She sat there for a while, hoping Link would respond. He always tried to comfort her, when she was upset, but he wasn't this time. He... couldn't.

The cluster of faeries sat in silence around the still form of their hero. The only sound were the growing elevation of their sobs.

Guilt came over Ivan in waves. She knew she should have been able to do more. There had to be something she could do. Knil was counting on her to help him... but she failed. She fell short, and because of her incompetence, Link was dead. Her head hung low, staring at her insufficient fingers. She had started to grow fond of him. Long before even her master seemed to. It just wasn't fair. Knil was going to be so sad when he found out.

An odd ping, in her head, caused Ivan's eyes to gently wander towards the cave entrance. It took her eyes some time to adjust, but once they had, a dim light was pushing out from behind the waterfall.

A pair of hands shoved at her shoulders, until she finally drifted up to investigate. The other faeries seemed unaware of her departure. Fluttering behind the waterfall, Ivan followed the path of the light. Her arms were secured around herself, trying to stave off the growing chill that was enveloping her as she grew nearer to the source of the light.

As she reached her destination, the light started to flood her vision, and she had to shield her eyes from the intensity. Peering through her fingers, a shadow started to come into focus. A shadow of something, that seemed far too dark for the bright light to envelope. When she drew closer, her entire body numbed in horror. "Master!" She cried, zooming down next to Knil, who was laying face down on the tunnel floor.

Ivan started to shove on his shoulder, her little wings going a mile a minute, and with a great effort, she managed to roll him onto his back. Her head immediately fell onto his chest, and her body felt cold.

It was so strange.

He was breathing... barely, but there was definite breath pushing in and out of his lungs, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not find a heartbeat. There was no way for this to be possible. Was he dead or not?

She knew that Knil was feeling exhaustion and hurt whenever Link had become badly injured, but would he actually die with him? Is that what this was? "Master?" She crooned, walking along his chest, and touched his cheek. "Master, can you hear me?"

… "Knil?" Her eyes flooded with tears, dropping to her knees. Why wasn't he waking up?

A short while later the sound of footsteps caught her attention. When she looked up, she saw a figure making his way into the dome of light. His features thrown into deep shadow, she was barely able to make out Luith's face. He knelt down, sliding a finger onto Knil's pulse point, and made a thoughtful hum. "Interesting."

Not really knowing who this guy was, Ivan rushed over and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch him." She scowled, raising up to eye level. "I don't know who you think you are but-"

"I take it, Link's not doing much better."

Ivan was caught off guard by the question. "Um, well, he's not." She tried to speak, stumbling over any coherent thought. "How... did... you?"

"Cole, put the stone back in place."

"Sure thing, dad." A small boy ran out behind him, and seized the large glowing gem. Without another word, Cole rushed back through the maze.

Ignoring the small faerie's protest, Luith grasped Knil's arms, and pulled him onto his back.

"What are you doing!" Ivan rushed up to grasp Knil's arm, as best she could, and started to pull. "Put him down! I won't let you take him from me."

Shifting Knil more securely, Luith swatted her away. "Quiet, little faerie." He started off, down the tunnel, towards the entrance

Stunned, Ivan drifted lazily downwards. Once the shock subsided into rage, the scoffed, and took off after him.

Luith squeezed from behind the waterfall, slowly making his way in the direction of the sobbing faeries. Hearing footsteps, Navi turned her cloudy eyes up towards the approaching figure. It took a moment for her eyes to fully focus. "L-Luith?"

Ivan huffed, fluttering down towards Navi. "You know this guy?"

Navi brushed her face, and nodded.

Luith knelt down, depositing Knil on the ground, and looked over Link's body. "Such a shame, to see someone like him go."

Upon seeing Knil, in this state, Navi felt her heart sink lower. "No." She gasped, flying over to check on him. "Not Knil too. How?" She looked imploringly to Ivan, who just hung her head.

"Everything will be fine." Luith stated, as he grasped one of Link's arms, pulling him up into a sitting position. He threw the arm around his neck, slinging the limp form over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Ivan inquired, settling on Knil's chest.

Whether he would have answered or not, he didn't get a chance to because Navi gasped, in dawned understanding. "You're not?"

"He's not what?"

Luith proceeded to lift Knil onto his other shoulder, mirroring his light counterpart. "If I can get them there in time."

"Hold on." Ivan protested. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Navi stated simply, taking off after Luith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: GAH writers funk, must. break. before. ending.


	18. Chapter 18

It was infuriating. Even though he couldn't move, Knil's brain felt like it was going a mile a minute. What the hell was he doing, laying around here? Link needed him to get this stupid stone to him, but he couldn't do that, if he was laying around here.

It seemed the more he cursed his own inadequacies, the further his head seemed to detach from his body. It grew to a point where Knil almost felt that all too familiar sensation of floating in water. All sense of time left him, unable to pin point exactly how long he had laid there, in this pathetic position. There had to be some way for him to move. If nothing else, his own stubbornness was always good for motivation.

The sound of running water started to draw him back into consciousness. It seemed, the louder the sound grew, the more distant the floating feeling felt on his body. Was it the waterfall? He was pretty sure he was close enough to where he should be able to hear it. His chest felt heavy, the usual pace of his heart felt as though it was straining greatly to keep going. The sharp pierce kept growing more and more intense with each pulse.

The intense beat restricted his breathing a bit, and Knil had to gasp to try and catch it. He groaned, feeling a dull ache form in his head. Now that he was regaining consciousness, he was becoming more and more aware of how much pain he was in.

"Master?"

Upon hearing the voice, Knil became aware of the familiar weight on his shoulder. A tiny hand stroked his cheek. "Master, are you awake?"

"I-Ivan?" Knil turned his hand towards the voice, hearing the small sprinklings of magic as she flitted upward, to keep from getting in the way. She called to him again, and Knil finally managed to wrench his eyes open. All he could see was a blur of violet light, specking the bright surroundings. Soon his gaze focused, and Ivan came into clearer view.

The violet faerie smiled, throwing herself onto Knil's shoulder, in what was probably meant to be a enthused hug. "Master, you're alive!"

It felt as though he had swallowed dust, and coughed to try and get it out. Nevertheless, Knil smiled at the excited faerie. "Yea." He croaked. "I guess I am." His eyes blinked against the bright light, looking around the surroundings. He saw what looked like the ceiling of a cave, and realized he was laying in some kind of cobble-stoned street. "Where am I?"

Luith leaned over him, a snide grin on his face, so suddenly that it startled Knil. "Take a wild guess."

With a great effort, Knil managed to flip himself over and looked around the small village. It looked a lot different, with the stone casting such a strong light, but once he'd fully taken in the surroundings, everything started to seem familiar. "Wow."

"Well." Luith continued to crouch in front of him, that grin still plastered on his face. "I'd say, seeing you awake sure is promising."

"What do you mean?"

"See. For yourself." He gestured over towards the source of the flowing water.

Knil followed the hand to see something was laying in the water. He pushed up onto the edge of the fountain to see Link laying amongst the glowing water, his blonde hair rippling in the waves. He appeared to be sleeping. "Link?" A sense of dread washed over him, as he reached a hand in to touch his shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to actually make contact. "Link, are you ok?" That light must have been the stone... had he been healed? There didn't appear to be any blood, so maybe there was a chance he was alright. "Link?"

Navi was seated on the edge of the fountain, brushing a hand through Link's damp hairs. "He's going to be fine." Her eyes started to tear for what must have been once more of many times before. "He's just resting."

Knil glanced down into the docile face of the young hero, feeling the anxiety melting into a warm kind of kinship. He reached a hand down, resting his palm against Link's cheek, his fingers slipping into the cool water. "Link."

Almost as soon as his hand made contact, Link groaned, seeming as if he was going to come around. The soft blue of his eyes still seemed rather hazy, staring off towards the ceiling. He was breathing slowly, almost as if he was trying to practice, and spoke in one gasp, "Knil?"

"Hey, now." Knil crawled into the fountain, kneeling over Link. "You alive?" He pulled him into a sitting position, propped up against the rim. He started to smack him lightly, on the cheek. "Come on, I heard you talk. You can't fake it, anymore."

Link sighed, closing his eyes, though only briefly. When he opened them again, his gaze quickly focused onto his shadow. "Knil." He started softly.

"LINK!" Navi zoomed forward, throwing her arms "around" Link. "You're alive again!"

"Again? What are you talking about? What happened?"

"You nearly kicked it, ya moron." Knil sniggered, smacking him in the face, a bit harder this time. "You just can't keep from playing the hero, can you?"

"Guess, I'm just a sucker. I can't turn away from people in need." Link's head lolled lazily on his shoulders. "But I think I finally did something really special." A broad smile slid across his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile, so genuinely, before. Are you really that happy to see I'm ok?"

Knil's face deflated a bit, then his smile turned a bit more cynical. "Well, evidence proves that I have to be. Apparently, if you get wiped out, then I'm in bad shape."

Link laughed, holding his ribs, when he did so. "I guess you have to rethink your own desire to kill me then, huh?"

Knil laughed lightly, settling in next to Link. "Yea, I guess I do."

Link sighed, his head falling against Knil's shoulder, his eyes closing. "Something wrong?"

"Just tired."

"That's understandable." They both glanced up to see Luith leaning over them. "Why don't you two come inside, to rest."

xXx

A bit later, Link was resting safely in the bed, in the small room, Navi standing guard over him. Knil was sitting at the kitchen table, Ivan sitting on his shoulder. Luith set a cup of tea down in front of him, and sat down opposite him, folding his hands on the table. "You do realize what this means, don't you?"

"What what means?"

"Yes, I was able to use the Stone of Life to bring Link back, but there's some major consequences to this action. His spirit is infused with the stone, just like the citizens of this village. He can't ever leave this village, or he's still going to die." He knew by the horror induced glare spiking in Knil's eyes, that he needed to elaborate further. "That stone is a very powerful force. It keeps the people, of this village, alive, so long as they stay in this area. Now, Link may be able to survive a bit longer than my people, but believe me, when I say, that he wouldn't last more than a few weeks."

"You're trying to tell me, there's no way for Link to leave this place?"

Luith shook his head, solemnly. "I'm afraid not."

Knil groaned, running his fingers through his hair. His hand rested on the back of his neck, staring down at the untouched liquid, cooling in his cup. "There has to be some way out."

"You should still be free to go, of course."

Knil's glare flashed up towards him, not even having to vocalize the sentiment. He sighed, closing his eyes. Link already told him that he didn't want to live in castle town, because it felt like a prison. How was he going to react when he found out he was stuck here? Ivan drifted down, to the table, and sat down, staring up at her master. They both felt a bit hopeless.

"Link's not going to like having to stay here."

"I wish there was some way I could help." Both of them started to fade into contemplative silence.

Finally, Knil scooted his chair away from the table, and headed back into the bedroom. He stopped, in the doorway, shocked to see Link sitting up on the bed. His chin was resting on his knees, hands grasping his ankles. "Judging by the look on your face, I'd say it's true." He asked, not even bothering to look up at his visitor.

Knil's shoulders slumped. "Could you hear us talking?"

Link shook his head, his gaze fixed on the opposite wall. "Navi was telling me what happened. I figured it out for myself."

Ivan flew over to join Navi on the bed stand.

Knil sighed, and made his way over, settling onto the bed. He folded his hands in his lap. "We'll figure something out."

Link smiled, at the 'we' comment. "It's alright. I mean, at least I'm not dead."

Knil's eyes turned on him, both knowing that sentiment wasn't going to last long. "How many times are you going to have to tell yourself that, before you believe it?"

Link let out a short snort, that almost sounded like he was trying to hold back a sob. "I think I'm going to lose count, before I do."

Noting the fall in his demeanor, the two faeries floated up to comfort him.

Huffing in frustration, Knil spun around to him, smacking Link's legs out from under his head. "You're not fit to be the negative thinker, here. Now, cut it out, or I'm going to hit you."

A bit stunned, at first, then Link smiled. "Is that mainly because you can't handle it?"

"I don't want to handle it." He smirked, shaking his head. "You gotta be the positive one, around here."

"But you're almost there." Link laughed, patting him on the cheek.

"Shut up."

xXx

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Luith inquired, standing at the entrance to the tunnel, with the two swordsmen.

"I'd rather take my chances, looking for a cure." Link stated, casting a sideways glance to his shadow.

Luith laughed outright at the statement. "You make it sound like a disease."

"A physical anomaly, that could kill me? Sounds like a disease to me." His eyes fell into a sympathetic gleam. "And, I'm not the only one to think so, am I?"

It seemed as though Luith was startled, by the statement, but soon his gaze shifted to the ground, and he smiled. "No, I guess you're not." He stepped forward to shake Link's hands. "Just take care of yourself out there. If you feel any kind of problems, feel free to come on back, for a recharge."

Link smiled, cocking his head uncertain. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well, good luck." He moved over to Knil. "No hard feelings?"

Knil eyed the offer, cocking a brow up to the owner of the hand. Reluctantly, he took Luith's hand, letting him shake it. Without warning, Luith dragged Knil closer, into a very tight hug. Knil yelped, trying to push him off. He finally let go, ruffling the top of his head. "You need to loosen up, Kid."

"Don't call me, Kid." Knil growled, pulling his hat back into place. Before he could escape again, Luith threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in closer. "You listen, now." He whispered, his tone more serious. "You make sure to take care if this one." His gaze shifted over to Link, who smirked, clearly able to hear him. "He's too kind, for his own good, and a bit stupid."

"Hey." Link whined, planting his fists on his hips.

"He's likely to get himself killed again." Knil glanced over to his lighter side. He already knew this, but it felt strange to have someone else telling him to take care of someone he had once sworn to kill. "And if he starts getting sick, or anything." Luith jabbed him hard in the chest. "You drag him back here, kicking and screaming, if you have to."

Knil slid out of Luith's grip, straightening his tunic. "Yea, sure. I'll just do that." He stated, rolling his eyes.

"You better."

Link held his arms folded across his chest, eying his shadow suspiciously. "You're going to protect me?"

Returning the snide glare, Knil folded his arms in an almost snobbish nature, turning his head to better emphasize the point. "Hmph, somebody has to."

"Yea, right. You can't even swim."

All bets were off, and Knil swung around, advancing on him. "I can too swim!"

Link scoffed, starting off down the tunnel. "Don't try to lie to me."

"I'm not." Knil growled, starting after him.

Luith laughed, waving at their retreating backs. "You two, be careful, out there."

Link had the courteous to wave back, but Knil just ignored him. "I'll have you know that I swam through these stupid falls, just to get down here. Why do you think I'm wearing this damn tunic?" He asked, pulling at the collar of the blue tunic.

Link gave him a brief glance, before answering. "You look better in blue?"

"No! Well, maybe, but that's beside the point. Just because I choose not to, doesn't mean I can't. I grew up in the freaking Water Temple."

"Yea. In about a foot of water."

Knil's rage diminished into dull annoyance. "Remind me again, why I came back for you?"

Link shrugged. "Because, you die, if I die?"

Snorting, Knil folded his arms again. "I didn't know that, at the time. So, that can't be it."

Before he knew what had happened, Link had spun around, and was grinning innocently, right into his face. "Because, you actually care about me." This time it wasn't an offered question. He spoke as if stating fact.

Briefly caught off guard, then Knil sneered back, though his face was heating slightly. "That definitely isn't it."

Link seemed undeterred. "No, I think it is." He poked Knil in the chest. "You're starting to care for my safety."

"Why the hell would I be concerned for an annoying brat, like you?"

"Because, I'm just so damn cute." The knowledge of Link saying this, along with the added emphases he threw on the last three words, caused the two faeries to nearly fall out of the air with laughter. Knil, however didn't find it as amusing. He felt his face flush deeper, scowling at the obnoxious faeries. "Will you two cut it out!"

Instantly, Ivan fell silent, though Navi only dulled. "Oh, lighten up." She chimed, brushing a tear.

Knil just huffed.

Link pulled back his teasing, a bit, stepping away. "Fine. Be stubborn, but it's not gonna stop me from wishing for your well-being. Soon, you'll be able to admit that you actually care for mine, as well. Then, maybe we can be a team." With that, he spun around, and started down the tunnel. Navi took off after him, but Ivan hung back, falling on her master's shoulder.

Knil scowled, his red eyes gleaming down at the blonde swordsman's retreating back. An odd sense of familiarity started to flood into him, though it wasn't a positive kind. He had been forced to act against his own nature to benefit Link. In order to save his life, and help protect the town.

" _Soon, you'll see that my way is best."_ The deep voice of his creator seemed to echo in his head. _"And, once I get what I want, you can serve at my side."_

He knew it was all a lie. He always knew that Ganon would most likely kill him, first chance he got, but playing along gave him more time. The dark king most likely knew he had figured this out as well, and used this knowledge to manipulate him to do whatever he wanted. Link had proven himself to be a lot smarter, than he first let on, but could he possibly be that cunning. It wasn't as harsh, or as brutal as Ganondorf's methods, but Knil was starting to feel as though Link had been manipulating him. It was as if this whole 'nice guy' thing was just a way to get Knil onto his side. And now, he had the, you die, if I die, as just another notch to make sure he stuck around.

Knil clenched his fists, and started further down the tunnel. Maybe Link's intentions weren't as malicious as Ganon's were, (In fact, he was most willing to bet that they were no where close.) but that was beside the point. He did not like being used, and he sure as hell wasn't just going to sit back and let it happen anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What's this? Another story arc? I thought it was going to end. Actually, I had intended to make there be a second story, though I'm trying to decide if I should actually make it a sequel, or just continue on this one? Either way, I'm going to claim this one unfinished until I decide. I'm not yet clear on all of the details yet, so it may be a while, but hopefully not too long.
> 
> On a side note, has anyone ever realized that Link kinda is a manipulative bastard? Sure he's super nice, but he uses that niceness to get people to give/do things that he needs them to. I mainly realized this when my friends were calling me a tool, for making Link go around and helping everyone, and I just responded that I'm only doing it to get what I want. Link has the power to rule the world, through kindness. Let's just hope he stays on the side of good.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: i'm not totally sure where all i'm going with this... i think i know, but i don't wanna write another sad story and have my readers try to kill me again, so i'm working on changing it... but i'll just have to wait and see... just like the rest of ya'll


End file.
